Stories of the Serenakind
by Cheska
Summary: HPSM Oneshots of different Serena pairings, each may have a different rating. So far SS x Serena, TR x Serena, LV x Serena, HP x Serena, LM x Serena, SB x Serena, DT x Serena, RL x Serena, FW x Serena, DM x Serena.
1. Give and Take  SeverusSerena

Title: Give and Take

Rating: T

Serena/Severus. Drama/ angst. I got this idea from Gravitation. I thought Yuki and Shuichi's relationship are like this. Even though I know Yuki really does love Shuichi, in his own twisted way.

Ignores most of HP books. Considered AU.

""""""""""""""

She took whatever he had to offer, _always_.

That was how their relationship worked, as twisted as it appeared.

Some days he would ignore her to the point that she almost wondered if she even existed in his eyes. But other days, other days she felt, to some degree, as if she was treasured.

Treasured? For some reason, a palpable tightness wrapped itself around her heart and throat, restricting her from breathing, from her heart beating. Treasured was not the word she should have used – it wasn't even close, was it? An object, a toy. Those words would have hit closer to the truth.

Their relationship was comprised of give and take. She would give her all, and he would simply take it. He scarcely offered anything in return.

Yes, she lived with him and shared his bed, but it was only because she forced herself into his life. She visited him so often. Even when he coldly told her to go away, she refused to budge. And so he eventually learned to tolerate her presence within his life.

She would greet him first thing in the morning, and only receive a scathing comment of, "What's good about today?" And then proceed with an attempt to cook a breakfast meal for him. However, these attempts had been put into a grounding halt when he found the kitchen a mess. A horrible, horrible mess that not even the house elves could fix. So instead, she would simply call for a house elf to make their meals. But he would simply ignore the table ladened with food and proceed to leave the room with a simple, "Don't make a mess."

This didn't faze her at all. She would continue to dote on him, even when he ignored her presence. She would have breakfast, lunch, and dinner prepared for him. And even though, not once, did he show up, she still kept up with the routine.

And when he was in their room, she would keep him company. However, this was often met with scathing comments of her inept attitude towards the art of Potions. He would even go so far as to coldly tell her to leave him alone, and not bother to return that night. Saddened and disheartened, she would comply to his wishes and leave. It was in those nights, she would feel alone, cold, and unloved.

But she would keep to her constant vigil, muttering repeatedly, "He loves me, I know he loves me."

By the time morning arrived, she would sluggishly force herself to resume her routines. And that night, he would invite her to his bed.

Tired, sweaty, and sticky Serenity felt her eyes droop. But before she succumbed to sleep, she would whisp, "I love you, Severus..."

A few seconds ticked by, but the man never answered as she simply felt him roll over and go to sleep. She always hoped that he would whisper those three words to her, always. But again, she simply took what was given to her, and accepted it. So without another word, she fell asleep.

Days, weeks, and months flew by. And with each passing, she would always, always keep her hopes alight that one day Severus would whisper those words to her.

"I love you," she whispered again, this time with a hint of longing as she gazed at the older man beside her.

He simply gave her a cold, emotionless look before turning around and falling asleep.

Again, she was denied.

(Maybe next time, next time...)

"I love you," she whispered to his ear, throwing her arms around his shoulders as she leaned against him.

He shrugged her off, and continued grading papers, glowering with each red mark that he marked on the parchments.

"I love you; tell me that you love me," she tried again, kissing his temple.

At this, he placed the parchments back onto his table and gave her a solid stare.

"Serena, it's pointless to say meaningless things."

"Meaningless? Love is not meaningless!" Serena adamantly replied, blue eyes flashing.

"It's a four-letter word that has no real basis or meaning."

"Of course there is meaning! Love is passion, affection, deep-rooted feelings. It's not meaningless." Serena insisted, feeling her heart clench up as she continued to watch Severus stare at her with mild toleration. There were no emotions in his eyes, no sign of affection, tenderness... only altruism, leniency.

"If, if..." Serenity faltered but pressed on, "If you say that love is meaningless. Then what _do_ you feel for me, if not love?"

Her voice was hoarse, her heart was beating painfully against her ribcage, and her head was filled with all sorts of ideas that left her wanting to run away in tears. But she stayed still, and she continued to stare at the stoic man in front of her. She had to hear what he honestly thought, she _needed_ it.

(He loves me, he just has to love me!) Serena screamed to herself, but it quieted down with each second that passed.

"Nothing."

Her eyes began to blur, her heart was clenching, and she wanted to scream. But she refused to. Instead, she closed her eyes and breathed.

(He doesn't know what he's saying. He loves me, he loves me, he loves me... he _loves_ me.)

"Then why do you let me stay here? Why do I sleep next to you on _our_ bed. Why do you put up with my antics? You can't say that you don't feel anything for me. You can't..." Serenity whispered, refusing to cry just yet.

"Must I remind you that you were the one who instigated this? I asked nothing of you, and yet you fill your head with idle fantasies of a concept called _love_."

"Severus, _please_. I love you."

Severus pursed his lips and regarded the blond for a brief moment.

"What do you want from me?" His voice was cold, as always, and irritation was evident in his tone of voice.

"I...just want you to love me," Serena's voice was on the brink of being broken. Her emotions were wayward with confusion, with hurt, with pain.

(Tell me you love... love me, please love me...)

"Haven't we been through with this conversation?" Severus sounded exasperated as he turned his attention away from her, now looking back at the stack of parchment that still needed to be looked over.

"I just want to hear it, hear you say those words."

"And then you'll leave me to my work in peace?" Severus picked up his quill.

"Yes."

"I love you."

Severus said the words that she had been yearning to hear. But the inflection he used, the expression on his face, the look in his eyes were wrong. _Wrong_. His tone was cold and indifferent. The expression he used was one of irritation mixed with boredom. The look in his eyes were expressionless. He wasn't even looking at her! He was focused on his work. He hadn't even glanced her way.

But he said it; he said the words that she had been waiting to hear from him in the two years they had been together. She couldn't complain or rave about how wrong everything was.

So instead of protesting, she accepted it. She simply took what she could from the man she loves.

"Thank you," Serena choked out, before turning and leaving the room so that Severus could work on his papers in peace.

It was a relationship of give and take. Even if she was the one who gave more, than she took.

The End.

"""""""""""

Hope you liked it! I was feeling vindictive, so I wrote this. The next one will probably be another Severus/Serena. I like using the pair for pain-filled love. :3 I'll try to make it end in a lighter note.

And no, not all of these one-shots will be Severus/Serena. I'm thinking of Tom Riddle/ Serena... and maybe a Lucius/Serena one, as well.


	2. Unnecessary SeverusSerena

Title: Unnecessary

Rating: T

One-shot Serena/Severus. Romance. Mostly AU, because of 6th and 7th year Books. Some of 6th in here in mild reference to Snape's past.

""""""""""""""""""  
Romance, love, relationships, affection, and passion.

These were words that he never believed could be associated with him. The closest that he could find would be... passion. He could be passionate, for a subject, but never with another human being, be it male or female. 

He found it distasteful, useless, a waste. 

Yes, there were benefits into a relationship - making alliances and the need to reproduce to carry on a bloodline. But that was all. Anything else in the matter of _love_ were things that he found unnecessary. 

What use was it to spend time in the company of others, if there was no need? Why would anyone _want_ to when time could be better spent poring over tomes and books, to lengthen one's knowledge? Or to strengthen one's power?

It was all a waste. 

Romance, love, relationships, affection, and passion. Words that he would not conceive would ever be associated with him.

Beneficial friendships, acquaintances, alliances, co-operative peers, and the like _these_ he could imagine, _these_ he could tolerate. Relationships in the most platonic sense, without the need to be _emotional_, without the need to waste time.

And time was what he needed now. He needed time to do his work as a Potions Professor and as a spy for the Order. He needed time to grade papers, to prepare the itinerary for his students, to attend meetings, to make potions, to sleep, to attend to his wounds, and to... _rest_.

There were 24 hours in a day, 168 hours a week, 672 hours a month, and 8,064 hours a year. And all this time were spent on account to his health condition, patience, and what his schedule would allow. Work always came first before anything, the Order and the Headmaster came before anyone.

He didn't need anything else. It was not his way and it was not his say. His life was forfeit the night he became a Death Eater, the night that he became a spy, and the night that he swore his allegiance to Dumbledore.

He wouldn't love, couldn't love, and shouldn't love.

It was useless as it was bothersome. And there was no point.

After all who could love him, would love him?

He didn't know how to love, and wouldn't know love if it hit him. He was cold-hearted ever since he was a child. His mother didn't love, and his father even less so. His peers left him alone, and only ever approached him to either rebuke, taunt, or hurt him. And if all else were not true, it was to ask for a favor.

Thus, he learned to close his heart off. Love was for sentimental fools who had nothing to do.

And he would keep on believing it to his dying day.

"Severus," a soft voice ladened with sadness and concern called out to him.

He hissed when the owner of that voice touched his arm, tenderly, carefully. It felt like fire, scorching and burning into his skin.

"Let me help you," the voice insisted, and he simply pulled his arm away.

"I don't need help," he harshly called back.

But the person wouldn't desist, and instead of letting him leave, the person pursued him all the way back to his room.

"Severus stop being stubborn! You're bleeding! And Madame Pomfrey isn't here to help you."

"And what makes you think that I'll let _you_ help me, Ms. Moon?"

"Because you know as well as I do that I'm going to be the one who takes over for her when she retires."

At those words, he allowed the young woman to touch him without protestation. He opened the pathway to his room and sat down, while the Mediwitch gathered her supplies and began tending to his wound.

And continued to let her every time he came back from a mission, and from his meetings with Voldemort. And every time she touched him, he would suppress the odd feelings he felt when her warm hands touched his cool skin. He would ignore the pressing need to touch her in return, and he refused to believe that sometimes... sometimes he would look at her tenderly and with care.

He didn't know such emotions, and refused to.

So when one day he came back from the Final Battle, dripping with blood, and clutching onto his nearly decapitated arm, he ignored the feelings of happiness and relief at the sight of Serena Moon. Refused to acknowledge his lingering stare on her person, or the slight flush of his cheeks when he heard her sincere voice call out to him.

He refused a lot of things, but he didn't refuse her close proximity, her touch, her treatments.

Although he would like to vehemently disclaim that he was beginning to feel _affection_ for this young woman, he didn't. Instead he evaded the thought altogether. He simply sat down on the white sheets of the Hospital Wing and blanked out his emotions as she settled down to treat him.

Romance, love, relationships, affection, and passion. Words that should not be associated to him. Words that he couldn't possibly conceive.

However, over the years he found him slowly beginning to comprehend what those words truly meant. Little by little, gradually progressing over time.

Time that he believed was too precious, time that he believed were better used for more practical things, and time that he felt was too valuable for inane matters such as _love._

Love. The word made him pause, musing over the simple yet complicated four-letter word. After years of sneering over it, he now had more free time to mull it over.

Ever since the Final Battle, the burden he felt over his shoulders had considerably lightened. There was no more need of him to tense in anticipation in the middle of night, waiting for his summons. There was no more need to report to the Headmaster and the Order, and no more need to remain as a spy. The only thing left was to continue with his Potions making, and dealing with the usual dunderheads that he had in his classes.

He was free to think, free to contemplate, free to examine and observe. And as he did so, he realized something.

He was falling into what he had believed to be a complete waste of time. He was falling into the trap that he deemed himself to be above all – romance, relationships, affection, passion, and _love_.

Before he knew it, he had been spending more and more time in the company of others – simply fooling himself into believing that it was necessary, and they were nothing more than acquaintances. But in fact, there was nothing beneficial or work-related about it. Yes, the companions he found for himself talked to him about Potions and schoolwork, but there was nothing enlightening or important about their conversations. Something that he should have found useless, but he still continued with the useless pleasantries.

He also found himself spending more time in Serena Moon's company, making excuses about stocking up the potions cabinet, when in fact he filled it earlier that week.

And he found himself – disturbingly enough – focused on the blond haired witch.

He picked up and noted her habits. He noticed how she tugged at her robes when she was nervous or bored, how she bit the bottom of her lip when she was thinking hard about something that bothered her, how her blue eyes slightly darkens when she was angry, and how her expressions were considerably more adorable when she was directing her anger at someone or something.

Everything and anything, he memorized and caught his attention – it was infuriating and he wanted it all to stop. Unfortunately, he couldn't; as much as he tried to, he couldn't. Once he had even holed himself up in his room, and called in sick. However, after three days he couldn't stop the images of her smiling face, her laughter, and her voice out of his mind. He gave into the uncharacteristic sentiments.

There was no use. He couldn't stop his feelings, couldn't stop his newfound way of life. He had unknowingly fallen into this trap.

Romance, love, relationships, affection, and passion. Words that he couldn't possibly conceive, have been conceived. Words that should not have been associated with him...were.

He wanted romance, love, relationships, affection, and passion. He wanted everything that it encompassed. He wanted to experience them to its extent, and welcomed it wholeheartedly.

And yet, he was afraid.

What if Ms. Moon – _Serena_ – refused his advances? What if she did not feel the same way? What if... what if everything goes wrong in the relationship?

He had never actively pursued a romantic relationship with anyone, nothing permanent, nothing noteworthy, nothing that would permanently harm his reputation.

Maybe he shouldn't say anything, do anything. Everything should remain the way they are.

Besides his affections for Serena – _Ms. Moon_ – are completely one-sided. Aren't they?

No one could possibly love Severus Snape, the cold-hearted Slytherin Potions Master.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Ms. Moon?"

A small smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Serena?"

"About as many times as you have insisted me on calling you by your first name."

"Well then, has it gotten into your mind yet?"

"Perhaps..."

A sigh.

A twitch of a small smile.

"Severus?"

A lift of an eyebrow in askance.

A shuffle of robes, tugging of sleeves and robes, and biting of lips.

"W-Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this Saturday? T-That is, if you're not busy..."

A pause.

"...for pleasantries or is this outing purely platonic?"

Another shuffle of robes, tugging of sleeves and robes, and biting of lips.

This time accompanied by fiddling with strands of blond hair.

"...for pleasantries..." Her voice was soft, barely perceptible, if not for his good hearing.

And her answer made his heart skip a beat, and he had to pause for a few seconds to absorb what she just said.

"Pleasantries...?"

"Ah, that is...it doesn't have to mean that way..."

"I would _love_ to."

Another pause.

"Did you just...Did I hear it right...?"

A curve of lips.

A flushed face.

"S-Saturday then."

"Yes, Saturday."

Approaching footsteps, a small but brightly smiling face, twinkling blue eyes, and warm hands. Warm hands that pressed themselves on his robes, and pink lips that drew close to him.

Before he could protest, move, or do anything – warm lips descended lightly on his as quickly as it came. And the next thing that he knew, he was alone in his office, left only with the memory of warm lips and an invitation, one that he accepted.

Perhaps he could be loved. And his affections for Ms. Moon – for _Serena_ were not one-sided after all.

"Oh, Severus?"

A head popped back inside his room – a smiling, warm face.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"...I think I love you as well, S-Serena."

A smile, this time one that he felt paled in comparison to her previous smiles. And any lingering doubts that he had had finally been quelled by her words and her smile alone.

Romance, love, relationships, affection, and passion. Perhaps these words were not completely unnecessary or wasteful. Not if they made him feel as complete as they did now.

He felt as if Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

The End.

"""""""""""""


	3. Not the Way Tom RiddleSerena

Title: Not the way...

Rating: K+ or T

Serena/Tom Riddle. Romance and angst. Shows a few spoilers, but nothing over-the-top if you have read into Riddle's past. 

""""""""""""

_It was not supposed to be this way..._

At an early age, he knew he was different from the other children in the orphanage. He would recall with vivid clarity how the Head matron, Mrs. Cole, would comment on how _odd_ he was. He would rarely cry, and he made strange things happen. 

He rarely cried, because there was no need to. And he made _strange_ things happen, because he could. In the orphanage he had discovered his powers, his _Wizarding_ powers, and with it he knew he was powerful. Thus, with his abilities, he managed to get what he wanted - whatever he wanted. His fellow orphans were quickly brought to heel, and he reveled in their obedient nature. 

But one of them piqued his interest, an orphan by the name of Serena. She was a cute child, peaceable and curious. She was never afraid of his powers, but had understandably grown wary whenever he used it on a person to make them hurt for annoying him. However, she never annoyed him, and so she never experienced the pain that they felt. Whenever he made objects move, or controlled other animals for his amusement, she did not shun or grow afraid of him - she did the exact opposite. She clapped her hands and squealed with excitement, and joy - and began to ask questions of how he did it, and if she could do the same thing as he did.

This was a strange new revelation, but one that he found that he did not mind.

But one day the steady rhythm of familiarity was disrupted by the appearance of a teacher. And not just any teacher, but a _magical_ one, one who taught Transfiguration - Albus Dumbledore. He told him about the Wizarding World and the school he would be attending. He would be trained to be a wizard, a _wizard_. He would learn their secrets, their powers, everything. And the thought made him salivate at the prospect of finally leaving this place.

Leave.

The thought made him feel pacified, but at the same time discomposed. Without knowing it, he had learned to _care_ about Serena. He had gotten used to the blond haired girl, and the thought of _leaving_ her behind bothered him.

Therefore, when Dumbledore left the orphanage, he simply sat down and mused about what the old man said. 7 years of schooling, boarding school, and the Statute of Secrecy.

Seven years. He would have to wait seven years, before he could leave this place.

And then...

And then...

"Tom, are you alright?" a small, worried voice broke his reverie, making him look up.

There, standing in the doorway, was Serena. Her small slightly chubby cheeks and wide blue eyes instantly calmed him down, sending his thoughts to the back of his head. Everything was fine, everything would be fine, will be fine.

"Yes, of course."

A small smile, a rare treat in the company of the other children in the orphanage. His smile were usually fake, perfected after years of practice to ensure his safety - to make sure that the Head matron would not catch him of any wrongdoing. But in the company of this blond haired girl, three years his younger, it was not as rare. She was the only one who could calm him down, keep him from his rage. And the thought sent another jolt of uneasiness to bubble inside of him.

He was leaving...

"I heard you were going to school... away from here." Her small, worried voice made him get up and approach her. Crouching down, he patted her head and reveled at how smooth and silky her hair felt under his hand.

"Yes, I am."

"Can I come with you?"

Her pleading blue eyes stung painfully, and he wanted her to go with him.

"No."

His tone was surprisingly soft, even to his own ears. Again he wondered and became aware of just how much he changed ever since he came to know Serena - how close they have become.

"I'll be quiet, I won't be a problem at all!" Serena began to blubber, tears welling up and spilling down her cheeks, "I don't want to be left alone here!"

"I know you won't, but that's how it's supposed to be."

She clutched him then and there, and refused to let go, blubbering and crying between hiccups and sobs of how she would miss him terribly. And he whispered assurances to her that he would tell her all about his school and what they did.

He wouldn't perform magic anymore once he got his wand, but he would surely tell her about his experiences at his new school.

And he kept to his promise. He entered Hogwarts that year on September 1st, leaving behind the only person he could call friend, with promises that he would surely fulfill. For years he kept faithfully to his promise.

At first, Hogwarts was nothing more than a nuisance. His peers were indifferent to him, being in Slytherin, and he noticed right away how the Gryffindors held loathing for him. He was fine with that, he would make sure to erase those thoughts from him - he was above any childish frivolities. There were times when he felt his anger grab hold of him, but he would squander it away - noticing how the Transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore was the only one of his professors that did not favor him as the others did. He needed to keep calm, he needed to be better than everyone, he needed to show them. His goal needed to be fulfilled - to be the best, to be powerful, to not need to fear anyone.

For a time these thoughts would swirl in his mind, until the Winter holidays. By then, his intense desire for knowledge and power would be held at bay at the prospect of returning back to the orphanage. Simply for the sake of seeing his dear friend, Serena.

Whenever he returned to the orphanage, he would keep company with Serena. She would tell him how she missed him, and that the other children didn't seem to care for her. This news angered him, and he briefly entertained the thought of visiting the others. However before those thoughts could go any further, Serena would stop him and ask how school life was like. And so he would tell her - tell her about magic, about wizards and witches, about moving paintings, about everything. He also told her about his research of the secrets of the school and of his heritage.

This part made Serena happy, happy for _him_. And it sent a jolt of warmth inside his beating heart, making him wonder how attached he was to this girl.

Over time, he simply allowed his thoughts to slowly build until he finally understood just what his feelings were for the small girl named Serena. The conclusion he came up with surprised him - it was _love_. He looked it up once - of course after making sure that there was no one around, and he was relatively alone - in a dictionary at the back of the library. He had thought up the idea after the assignment Professor Slughorn charged them with, being the Love Potion and its effects.

Thus came the conclusion that the feelings he felt for Serena for the past few years were love - affectionate concern, tenderness, endearment, and just recently... desire. After his return from fourth year for the summer, he had begun to notice subtle changes with Serena. She had grown taller, and begun to develop. Her hair had gotten remarkably longer and silkier, her skin were still soft, and her eyes were... He couldn't describe just how blue they were, he couldn't fathom why he felt this way, but he did now. And he didn't refute it.

He allowed himself to fall into these feelings of love, affection, and everything that the word constituted of. And he knew, as he observed her that summer, that she felt the same way.

"You're going back for fifth year, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Two more years to go!"

"Three if you count this one, Serena."

"Details, details, Tom."

"..."

"Tom...? Have you thought about what you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

"Of course." Tom set down the book he had been reading, and looked at the twelve year old sitting beside him on his bed.

"I still haven't thought of what I wanted to do," Serena sighed restlessly, and flopped down, "Mrs. Cole tells me that I have plenty of time to think it over. But...I can't help but wonder."

Tom moved closer and began running his long fingers down her hair, brushing her bangs away in the process, before setting a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"You do have time to think it over, because I'll give it to you."

This made her blink and open questioning blue eyes directed at him.

"You'll give me time?"

"If I have to then yes," Tom smirked, "But I mean to say is...you don't have to worry about your life after school."

"Of course I have to, Tom! I can't stay at the orphanage after my seventeenth birthday!"

He lightly chuckled in reply, smoothing out the wrinkles on her forehead in the process.

"Then stay with me."

"...w-what do you mean?"

"After I finish my seventh year in Hogwarts - leave this place with me. You know the only reason I bother returning for Winter Hols is for you alone." 

This brought a light blush on her pale cheeks, causing him to lightly chuckle in the process and give her one of his rare, true smiles.

"I would love to, Tom..."

"Good. Now you don't have to worry yourself, anymore." Tom succinctly replied, and moved over to retrieve his book. 

"Hey Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really have a way of giving me time?" 

Tom chuckled, "It's called a Time-Turner. There hasn't been many reports on it, but the Ministry has managed to create at least two of them. At this stage it's simply for test purposes, but there has been reports of being able to go back in time of up to twelve hours."

"Wow... I can't imagine anything better."

"I can imagine something else."

"What's that?"

"Immortality."

With that, Tom turned back to his book while Serena mused over his words. She couldn't help but wonder how serious Tom's voice had been when he said those words to her - immortality. He had said it reverently and he was so serious that she couldn't help but take his words seriously. By the time she came back to herself, she noticed how Tom was busy taking notes with his book. She knew that their conversation was over, so she settled for giving him a chaste kiss on the top of his head, and made a move to leave. Thoughts of immortality, time, and living with Tom for all eternity at the forefront of her mind. To her, the idea wasn't as horrible as she first believed it to be At first the concept sounded lonely - being immortal, to have all the time in the world. But if she had Tom with her, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Right?

Unfortunately, things did not turn for the better where these two orphans were concerned. It was straight after school let out for Winter Hols that Tom Riddle came home to see one of his worst fears come to life. Serena was dead.

Dead. 

_It was not supposed to be this way..._

Their plans shattered.

Their love gone.

Their moments vanished.

There would no longer be blue eyes and a sunny smile to greet him. There would no longer be soft, silky hair to run his fingers through. No soft, warm skin to hold. 

She was gone. Dead. 

Murdered. Killed.

By Muggles.

It was in that instant that a changed came over Tom Riddle. 

That winter of 1942 in the midst of winter cheer, Lord Voldemort was fully unleashed. Before his plan was simply to grow in strength, in power. His sole plan was to find about his ancestry. And then grow in power and fame, live with Serena and protect her. They would be immortal forever, and perhaps he would grow to such strength that he would become Minister of Magic and rule over the Wizarding world. 

But now, now...

_It was not supposed to be this way...Serena._

They were supposed to be together. Live together. Resist death together.

He was supposed to protect her. She was supposed to remain by his side – for all of eternity.

No longer... that plan is now gone. Ruined.

And it is all because she is _dead_. Killed by muggles. At the orphanage.

Dead because of their anger. Killed because of their jealousy. Murdered in cold blood because of her relations to him. 

Because of him, for him. 

Mrs. Cole had told him, mere moments after his arrival that she died with his name on her lips.

"Tom," she said were her last words. 

Three muggle boys who were sick of her infatuation over him. She had refused their offer of beginning a relationship with one of them, because of her love for him. They were sick of her incessant babble about magic, wizardry, and Tom Riddle that they killed her. 

It was stupid, yes, but it couldn't be outdone by their madness, by their misplaced jealousy and emotions. And for their cold hearted deed, he knew they would pay.

And they did. A few days into his stay at the orphanage, he had done something that he should not have done - he tortured them before killing them. He made it look an accident, but he knew that the other children knew better. He didn't care, they killed Serena. 

After exacting his revenge, he felt the pull of anger, of rage, of _madness_. Serena was no longer there to keep him sane, to keep him happy. And slowly, slowly he fell deeper into his thoughts of revenge. After taking care of those three children, it didn't feel as if it was enough. And soon, he felt that all of muggle-kind had to pay. Muggles, muggleborns, and even half-breeds. Everyone that dared to defy him, dared to question him, dared to... disappoint him.

Even in the midst of his rage, his madness, and his anger he still couldn't stop remembering everything about the blond haired girl. But he could not bear the thought of returning to that orphanage. Therefore, by the time he returned to Hogwarts he immersed himself into his texts, and could only think about growing more in power, knowledge, in everything. He partook more into discussions with his peers, who soon slowly became ingrained into becoming his followers, and he had them calling him Lord Voldemort in secret. He then found the Chamber of Secrets, and slowly began his work as his newfound self by having the basilisk roam the school, attacking children. 

"I will have my revenge for you, Serena," he whispered in the middle of the night, looking up at the moon.

"Perhaps, someday, I will find the path of immortality. And then, I'll find a way to bring you back to life..." he continued, "We'll be together again...you'll see."

It was promise that he made in his last year of Hogwarts. He would finally leave the school, before continuing on with his task. 

Again, fate was not so kind to him. Years later, he had fallen even more into his madness and immersed himself so deeply into the Dark Arts that no one could scarcely remember him as that once-brilliant and polite young man bearing the name of Tom Riddle. Instead he was only remembered and feared as the Dark Lord Voldemort.

_It was not supposed to be this way... Serena, my love_.

He had slowly forgotten, over time, of his past life. Only remembering snippets and tidbits. It was not until Lord Voldemort faced off against Harry Potter in the Great Hall of their last battle did he remember, completely. 

It was in that final spell, coincidentally enough, that he did remember her. His most important person, his promise to himself. And he knew that he did not hold his promise to her. 

He did not have her long enough to take her with him when he left the orphanage. 

He did not have her by his side wherever he went.

He did not find immortality, even if he did come close to it.

He did not become the most powerful wizard in the world - as of this moment.

He could not uphold his promises that he had made to himself or to her. 

_It was not supposed to be this way..._

The green light sped toward him, but he did not care as of that moment. All he could think about were his broken promises and of a girl long-since dead. 

So when the _Avada Kedavra_ hit him, he did not feel a thing nor did he protest. But one thought rang throughout his head, and his mouth opened to whisper one last word as he took his final breath.

"Serena."

_It was not supposed to be this way...Serena, my love, I am sorry._

The End.

"""""""""""

Poor Tom. :3


	4. Choices SeverusSerena

Title: Choices

Disclaimer: Don't own, and I don't think I ever will.

Severus/Serena. Drama/angst. Could be read as a continuation of the first Severus/Serena one-shot, or stand-alone. Doesn't matter.

Idea stemmed from Midnight Lilly, and then further developed by mystic soldier. Thanks for that:D

As for the Lucius/Serena that should be here right now? I ended up writing this instead. But next one should definitely be Lucius/Serena.

"""""""""""

She loves him with all her heart, her soul, her entire being. She didn't need a reason why nor did she want one - she knew her feelings for what they are, and never questioned it. 

Serena loves Severus Snape and always will. 

She loves his quiet presence, his deep voice, his silky hair - even though others claim that it's greasy, it's not - and his dark eyes. She loves his studious, knowledgeable nature, his nimble fingers, and quick wit. 

She loves everything, _everything_ about him and would do anything for him, if she can.

And she knew that deep in his heart, that he loves her too. 

"He just has to," Serena whispers to herself encouragingly, laying a pale hand over her stomach in the process.

Just a few months ago, she had nearly faltered in her deep-rooted sentiments for Severus Snape. She wanted to hear the words, his real feelings for her after having lived together for two years. But what she had expected, what she heard from his lips, were not what she had imagined it to be. 

He felt nothing for her. And his words, the ones that she had pleaded for him to say, were not soft, not endearing, not... It was simply _wrong_. 

She should have left - anyone would have - but she didn't. She remained by his side, because she loves him with every fiber of her being. She couldn't bear to live without him.

She assured herself that he was simply slow on the uptake. That Severus couldn't possibly _not_ feel anything for her. He was just in denial. He just needed proof of their love, needed to see just what it was that he felt for her. 

And she will prove it. 

Upon entering their room, she spots the love of her life sitting at his usual table, a book open, and a crease in his forehead as he read a simple passage from its text repeatedly, trying to memorize every detail. This brought a smile to her lips.

"I'm back, did you miss me?"

He ignored her caress, her soft tone, and simply continued to read.

Not daunted by his cold action, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his, kissing his temple in turn.

"I love you."

Again, nothing. 

Sighing inwardly, Serena released her hold over him, but didn't leave his side. She needed to tell him, and hoped with all her heart and her soul that he would accept.

"Severus...I just came from St. Mungo's."

He continued to read.

"Will you listen?"

He stopped and pressed a bookmark between the pages, and looked over at her - his dark eyes cold and uncaring. She mentally winced, but pressed on.

"I'm pregnant."

He looked at her for a minute, almost as if he was waiting for her to break out into laughter and say that this was a joke. But after the full minute had passed, and there was no sign or even a twitch of an amused smile, he figured that she was - in fact - serious.

"Aren't you happy? I know I am. I didn't want the Mediwizards and witches to tell me if the baby will be a boy or a girl. I want it to be a surprise! Oh Severus isn't this won -"

She was interrupted when Severus' cold voice drifted across the room, striking her straight into the heart.

"Get rid of it."

"Wh-What? Severus? You can't be serious."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Severus fixed her with a hard glare.

"O-Of course not, Severus. But... it's _our_ child. Made with our love..."

"Get. Rid. Of. It."

She was at a loss for words, she was shocked, she was not expecting this. Again, everything was wrong. _Wrong_. He was supposed to accept their child. He was supposed to be happy. He was supposed to love her, love them. 

Unconsciously, she raised a hand and placed it over her stomach, where the child was surely growing as of this minute.

"No." She said, barely a whisper.

At her words, he glared even harder as he got up from his seat and moved forward, causing her to take a step back. 

"No?" His words were surprisingly soft, but it was not out of tenderness. It was filled with venom, disgust, and anger.

"No." She said again, this time not a whisper, and she looked at him and saw how serious he was that she get rid of _their_ child.

Why was everything going wrong? Why did he not want this to happen?

"I want to keep our child. I want to raise him or her. Why don't you want this? Severus?" Her tone was pleadingly soft. She knew that she would do anything for him, anything. But at the expense of their child's life? She couldn't, wouldn't!

And she hoped, dearly, truly hoped that he would understand and accept. Maybe, even love.

"Because I don't. Now get rid of it."

Because...he doesn't. She felt cold, unbearily cold. It was even worse than the time he told her that he felt nothing for her. But to not want a child, just because? To get rid of it, just because? This couldn't be happening!

"No."

Her voice was faint, she felt faint, but she didn't. She wanted to run away then and there, just like last time. She wanted to scream, to do something, to do anything. But she didn't. All she could do was step back, and look at the love of her life... with a pleading expression. Even after his words, no matter how much it _hurt_, she still loved him - loves him. 

"Either get rid of it, or leave. I won't have a child live in here."

She felt numb. 

She was given an ultimatum. The child or him? The love of her life, or the love of their unborn child? 

She felt the tears prickle, she felt her body shaking, and she willed herself to _calm down_.

"_Please_, Severus..."

He simply fixed her another cold, uncaring stare. It was as if it did not matter to him which one she chose. He didn't care. And perhaps, he truly didn't.

For the first time she truly felt that he did not love her, love them. It was with this painful clarity that she made her decision. It would be hard and painful, but she would deal with it. 

"Very well." Serena crumbled, and shifted over to their room. With a swish of her wand, she summoned her trunk and opened it. With another swish, she gathered all of her belongings. 

By the time she was finished, she felt as if her whole life, her whole being was over.

Especially when she took a step out of _his_ room, and saw that Severus was back at his desk, and resumed reading his textbook. 

"Good-bye, Severus."

She said it lovingly, brokenly, and reverently. She knew that even if he did not love her, she would _always_ love him.

She stepped out of the room, and left. Perhaps, forever.

And in the room that she left, Severus Snape paused in his reading and looked up. His cold gaze directed at the shut portrait where the one woman that ever loved him had finally left.

He wondered, briefly, if he had made the right choice, the right decision. But as quickly as the thought surfaced, he pushed it back down. It no longer mattered, he had work to do. And he was no longer disturbed from his books, his papers, and his potions. 

She made her decision. 

And that was all there was to it.

"""""""""""

Severus was such a cold-hearted bastard.


	5. Mine VoldemortSerena

Title: Mine

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own, and most likely never will own Harry Potter and Sailor Moon.

Voldemort/ Serena. Tragedy/Horror.

I wanted to make one, so this is it. Pretty short.

"""""""""""

"_In this world there are only two tragedies: one is not getting what one wants, and the other is getting it." - _Oscar Wilde

Long pale fingers descended on smooth, soft flesh. Caressing, soothing, and reminiscing.

Pale, almost unseen, lips touched a dry, chapped mouth. Savoring, tasting, and indulging in the feel.

"Mine."

Pulling the body up, the male cradled the figure close, reveling on how right it felt when pressed up to his own.

"Forever mine."

Long fingers stroked silky blond tresses, delighting on how soft the locks felt against his callous hand.

"Always."

He turned the head towards his.

Scarlets eyes looking, observing, and glinting with insanity mixed with lust.

Slowly, almost reverently, he bent his head down and ghosted unseen lips over closed eyelids, pale cheeks, and finally lips.

Cold, chapped, lifeless lips.

"Serena."

""""""""""

Short, but it does its job. :D


	6. FairyTale HarrySerena

Title: Fairy-tale Romance

Rating: T

Harry/Serena. Angst/Romance.

So I ended up writing this instead of Lucius... heheh... oh well. It just came to me, after reading angsty ones similar to this. I'm sure at least one of you read one like this!

"""""""""""""  
He is the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Hero... He is everything, the one that everyone expects to succeed against all odds.

He is also the most desirable, yet unattainable man that the Wizarding World has ever known.

For you see, like every fairy-tale romance, the hero always winds up with the girl. And in the Wizarding World that would be Ginevra Weasley. 

The beautiful redhead that had been in love with the hero from the very start. To think that they would be together, after everything that has happened whilst in school, is a romantic notion. A perfect ending for a perfect story. 

Thus it came to no surprise, that Harry James Potter married his best mate's sister, Ginevra Weasley, after her last year at Hogwarts.

The wedding, the reception, and the wedding night were all beautiful. Everything was done _perfectly_ - it was every witch's dream to marry Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

But what everyone failed to see was the truth of it all. The _underneath the underneath_, as it were. 

You see, the romance, the love, the perfect relationship, the perfect marriage is a _lie_.

Yes, Harry Potter is married to Ginevra (Weasley) Potter. Yes, he was the one to propose to her, to marry her, to be by her side for every function and marriage thereafter. Yes, he was what Ginevra saw on most days when she woke up in the morning and went to bed at night. 

But the fact of the matter is, that it was only what everyone saw, what everyone _wanted_ to see. They never questioned him of his motives and reasonings when he would sometimes leave his home, simply saying that he needed to be, "somewhere" or he would simply "be back in a few." 

No one ever thought Harry Potter would be capable of _duplicity _ Why would they? He was their savior, their Golden Boy. He could do no _wrong_. 

So no one ever bothered to follow him when he would leave sometimes for a few hours or a day and a night, with only a simple kiss and good-bye to his beloved wife and friends. No one ever bothered to comment on his sometimes wistful smile or evasive nature a few minutes or hours before and after he would leave and come back. 

It was as if everyone was in denial. And perhaps they were.

Maybe, they wanted to stay in the dark, wanting to live in this fairy-tale romance that they had created. No one is willing to figure out the truth. And maybe it was better this way, to them, and to the still-disillusioned wife of Harry Potter. 

Who would want to discover that Harry Potter was in love with someone else? That he gave his heart a long time ago, in the year that he left Hogwarts and was mysteriously absent from the Wizarding World? 

That he went and fell in love, not with a witch, but a muggle by the name of Serena Tsukino? 

A beautiful blond haired girl, with the eyes of the sky, and the smile of the sun. 

He loved her not for her looks alone, but her personality as well. Serena, he found, was a lot like him. She was not simply a muggle, but magical - of a different sort. And he found this out the hard way as he journeyed through Europe.

She claimed that she was simply there for visitation purposes. But one day, he found out - by accident - that she changed into a strange outfit and used magic to kill a demon. To say that their relationship changed thereafter would be an understatement.

Their time together was beautiful, enchanting. And he loved how he could depend, rely, and confide in her with anything and everything. And her, with him. 

Everything screamed that they should be together, it felt so _right_, so _perfect_. But it wouldn't be so. 

She wouldn't allow it, and he confessed to himself that he wouldn't as well. 

She had a destiny to fulfill, and he did as well. 

No matter how much they grew to love one another, they still felt entitled to live up to their names and their duties. Their love may be strong, but their love for their people - their friends, families, admirers, etc - were just as strong, if not more so. 

And so the year that they spent with one another came to an end. 

She left for Japan to return to her family, her friends, and her _beloved_. 

And he remained behind, to fulfill the duties he was expected to do. 

They wanted a Savior, he gave it to them. They wanted him to marry Ginevra, and he did. 

But what he couldn't do was give all of his heart to her. He grew to care for Ginevra, but every time he looked at her, touched her, made love to her - it screamed that it was wrong. 

She wasn't supposed to have red hair, but blond. She wasn't supposed to have brown eyes, but blue. And she wasn't supposed to depend on him so much - it was supposed to be him relying on her as well. 

He _tried_ to make it work. He tried so much to love her, confide in her, rely on her. But it couldn't work. She couldn't handle the difficulties he sometimes would have at work, no matter how much she tried to help. She was so dependent on him to be the strong one in their relationship that it made him insecure.

So when he went on an Auror mission one day for Japan, he found Serena. 

They were supposed to remain as friends. And for awhile they were. She was already married to the man she was supposed to be with - Darien Shields. But it didn't amount to much by the end of the week. 

When he left Japan after two weeks, he knew it wouldn't be long before he made another trip to her, and she to him. 

It was the start of their infidelity.

At first they would only see each other every two months or so.

At first they would only come together for ten minutes, maybe less.

But with each visit, they frequently grew more reliant of one another.

Two months turned into two weeks, into two days.

Ten minutes grew to twenty, to an hour, and then a night with one another.

Thus, with every other day, Harry found himself with Serena in his arms and he in hers. 

He knew they couldn't remain together forever. They knew that all too well.

Every night they would whisper that it would be the last time, only to come together again.

Every morning spent with each other, they would claim that it would be the end, only to discover that it wouldn't be so.

Until they couldn't take it anymore.

"Serena?"

Blue eyes filled with tears stared up at him, beseechingly.

"Harry..."

Desperate kisses, whispered assurances, warm arms, warm body.

"I can't take this anymore."

"Serena?"

Green eyes met blue. 

"We _need_ to end this."

"Of course."

A slow touch, a slow kiss.

"_Harry..._"

"Hmm?"

"I _won't_ see you after tonight - ever again."

He stopped and looked at Serena, this time really seeing that she meant it. And he felt as if his heart would break in two.

"Chibi Usa is to born - not from Harry Potter, but Darien Shields."

The way she said it pained her so as she looked at him pleadingly, desperately.

"It's the way it's _supposed_ to be."

"Then tonight, let me believe in my own fairy-tale romance."

"Let me believe it as well."

For all the tears that Serena shed that night, none compared to the ones that Harry shed that coming morning. It was their last night together, and all the nights thereafter as their relationship finally came to an end.

For Ginevra (Weasley) Potter, she managed to get her "knight in shining armor".

For Darien Shields, he managed to marry the Princess and keep her in the end.

But for Serena (Tsukino) Shields and Harry Potter? Their fairy-tale romance would never come to be. 

For you see, not all fairy tales can have a happy ending.

""""""""""

I wanted it to be more emotional, but I didn't have the patience to. So this will have to do! I really need to work on that Lucius one, shouldn't I? Hahaha! 


	7. Will always love LuciusSerena

Title: Will always love

Rating: K+

Lucius/Serena. Romance/angst.

Well I felt bad for not coming around to posting that Lucius/Serena one-shot. So I decided to do a quick one. Not that great, in my opinion, but it's good enough! The one I wanted to post is still in the works, and I can't seem to get pass a certain piece that I had written.

I hope this will abate your appetite until I am ready to post the other one. And yes, it will be angsty when it does come!

"""""""""""  
When I was a child, I was easily malleable, impressionable, easily trusting and naive. I trusted my parents and mentors blindly, wanting them to acknowledge me, applaud me, dote on me. I wanted power, prestige, and everything in between. It was all that I wanted, and with hard work and a keen mind, I succeeded.

By the time I left Hogwarts, I set forth to follow the footsteps that my father had left for me - to carry on the Malfoy name and be great. 

What I didn't expect was to come across someone, a muggle. At first glance I thought her to be something greater, far more deserving of my attention. But after approaching her, getting to know her, I noticed that something was off about her. And I quickly found out that she was not a witch, but a muggle. 

I tried to stay away, knowing that my family would disapprove. And for a short time, it worked. But a few days after, seeing her in the streets, waiting for me, I couldn't keep away. 

She was like an addictive drug that I could not let out of my system. She was magic in and of itself, powerful in her own right. She could draw people to her like moths to a flame, and I was ensnared, captivated by her.

Yet no matter how much I had fallen for her charms and passion, I couldn't let my emotions get in the way of being the Malfoy heir. I had to hide these emotions away from everyone, especially my family. 

"My son." Abraxas Malfoy drawled, approaching from behind.

I immediately tensed, keeping my guards up and turned to acknowledge my father.

"Father."

"I have taken the liberty of arranging your upcoming marriage with the Black family."

"Marriage, Father?" A deep pool of uneasiness screamed from the bottom of my heart, but I quelled them with will alone.

"Ah, yes, is it that you have forgotten already, my son? This does not become you at all," Abraxas lightly admonished, his gray eyes shining with a brief amount of amusement. 

And immediately I felt my hackles rise. Something was wrong, definitely wrong here. 

"You should know that every Malfoy heir must marry before they turn the age of 20. You have a year to go, my son. You _must_ produce an heir for yourself."

"Of course, Father... I had not forgotten at least that much." I replied with clipped, but respectful tones, trying to cover the unease that I felt rising with each passing second thatI spent with my father.

"Very well," Abraxas nodded in approval and turned to go. 

At the sight of my father leaving the office, I continued to watch with apprehensive eyes, knowing that the worse had yet to come. Something inside of me was screaming, telling me that father was not through with me yet.

Sure enough, Abraxas Malfoy was not. 

At the doorway, father stopped, and turned his head to the side, peering at me with scrutinizing cold gray eyes.

"Oh yes, and I had taken cared of that awful _muggle_ that you had been seen associating with," Abraxas coldly added, "Really now, Lucius, a _muggle_? I sincerely hope that the Blacks do not hear of this shameful news."

Abraxas paused, letting the information sink in. As I processed the news, I felt fear grip my heart. Especially when Abraxas allowed his free hand slip into his robes, withdrawing a single green ribbon. Wordlessly, his father dropped the ribbon to the carpeted floor and strode through the door, his words slipping pass before the doors clicked shut.

"Do not disappoint me again, Lucius."

Eying the ribbon, I rose from my seat to retrieve the familiar green ribbon. It was one of a pair that I had given her for her birthday. And she swore that she would wear it until her dying day. It would seem that that day had already come.

"I won't father."

With that quiet declaration, I tied the ribbon around my loose hair. And without another word, I turned back to my desk, and resumed my work. Ignoring the feelings of anguish, of loss, of despair. 

No one would hear my true feelings of this matter. No one would come to know of my love for the muggle girl that had stolen my heart. No one.

It would not do for the Malfoy heir. At all.

And so at night, every night, he would dream of blue eyes, blond hair, and a bright smile. The one that he loved, would love, and will always love...

"_Serena_."  
""""""""""""""""" 


	8. In another life HarrySerena

Title: In another life

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this up... no matter. Just know that I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Harry Potter. I just borrow them for fun!

Serena/Harry. Romance.

Amy asked why most of the stories are sad, and the answer to that is...  
No matter how much I love my favorite characters, I am partial to angst, drama, and tragedy. I hate reading them, but I can't stop it - it's just so good! I wanted to make one myself, and now I have.

But since I have been making the endings sad, here's a nice ending one for those that need the break. I hope that you like it. Inspired by mystic soldier when she said "Maybe next time Harry! Maybe in another life!"

Enjoy. And thanks for the reviews. I love them so very much.

"""""""""""  
In another time and place, the two would always be separated.

He was the Boy-Who-Lived, and as such he had his own duties, his own expectations to fulfill.

She was Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity combined; she had Destiny and Fate to make the decisions for her.

In another time and place, the two would never come together.

He lived in the United Kingdom, where he would lead a band of students and adults alike to rage war against the Dark Lord known as Voldemort.

She lived in Tokyo, Japan, where she would fight alongside her friends to save not only Japan, but the universe itself.

In another time and place, the two would never know that they could even be together.

He was expected to fall in love and marry Ginny Weasley. A part of himself always knew this, in the deep recesses of his heart. As a result, it didn't take long before he asked her one night to marry him.

He never even blinked in surprise when she happily said "Yes" to his proposal.

She was destined to marry Darien Shields as soon as she found out about her past in the Moon Kingdom. She knew this, and so did everyone else. Even their trip to the future pointed to all the signs that they would always be together. Therefore, it was only a matter of time before he asked her to marry him.

She happily obliged, not astonishing in the least, given that she placed a lot of effort into the relationship she had with Darien.

In another time and place, Serena and Harry would never know that they exist.

But that is all in another time and place.

"Serena?"

Bright blue eyes looked down to emerald green eyes, shining with apprehension and love combined.

Slowly, methodically he took out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful sapphire and emerald gold band - an engagement ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"Harry..." Serena stared at the ring, her breath caught in her throat.

And for a moment, she didn't know what to do, or what to say. Her silence caused the raven haired man to shift uneasily on the ground, wondering if he made a fool of himself, and began to internally chastise himself to even think that...

"Of course I'll marry you," Serena whispered, and knelt down on the ground with him.

Harry blinked at the woman, amazed that she accepted and gave a smile so bright that it rivaled even hers. Not knowing what else to say, he gathered her in his arms and kissed her.

In another life, the two would have lived out their own lives without having discovered one another.

But this the here and now.

Here and now, Serena and Harry do know that the other exists.

Here and now, the two are not separated and have come together.

The two that were meant to never be together, are together.

And they are in love.

""""""""""

Sappy? Yes!


	9. Waiting SiriusSerena

Title: Waiting

Rating: K+

Sirius/Serena. Romance/angst. Very slight angst. I think this is a _really_ toned down one-shot.

This fic follows Frying Pan of DOOM's idea. I hope that you like it!

""""""""""""""  
Darien reminds her of a past love, someone dear to her heart and soul.

He reminds her of her old love so much that she has to constantly remind herself that this is _Darien_, not Sirius. That the man she is involved with is not the same as her old one. 

When she is with Darien, she notices that he and Sirius share many similarities. So similar in fact that she would sometimes freeze up, and it would take her a few seconds to even remember not to call Darien by Sirius's name. 

His black hair, his height, the shape of his eyes is remarkably the same. 

But there are differences - some small and some large. 

Darien's eyes are midnight blue, not gray.

Darien's smiles and laughs are smaller, less admirable than Sirius's. So whenever he smiled or laughed, she had to keep herself in check and try not to think that it seemed _wrong_ somehow.

Darien's warmth is acceptable, but whenever she touched him, she couldn't help but think that it's a bit _off_. As if it is wrong for her to touch him, like she's cheating on him somehow.

Darien's love is sincere, special. When he tells her that he loves her and treats her as if she is special, she feels a tingle of warmth and safety seep into her skin.

Yet, she knows that it is nothing compared to when she had Sirius's love. With him to love her, she didn't need anything or anyone else. She felt as if nothing else mattered but his love for her and hers for him.

Darien's embrace and kisses are wonderful in their own right. It is similar to _his_. But his hugs are a little too tight, a little too protective. And when he kisses her, it is the same way - too hard, too possessive. As if he can't trust himself to trust her. That she would leave him, if given the chance.

She can't blame him for thinking this way, because it's true. If given the chance to leave Darien for Sirius, she wouldn't give it another thought - she would pack her bags and take the next flight to wherever Sirius Black resided.

But circumstances won't permit it.

Sirius Black's situation was more complicated than the simple matter of finding where he lived. She couldn't just be by her love's side. He was in prison - imprisoned for a crime that she _knew_ that he couldn't have possibly committed. No matter how much anyone told her otherwise, she couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it.

How could Sirius have killed all those muggles, much less his best friends? It was not in his nature to act like that. And she would keep on believing him.

She would wait forever for him. She would wait until the day the Ministry would see the error of their ways. She would wait until the Ministry pardoned Sirius Black for his 'crimes'. She would wait until the day that he came to find her.

But for now, she would keep on living this lie that she lived. Being with a man that reminds her of her true love, and keeping up this false charade. Pretending that every kiss, every hug, every touch, and every moment she spent with Darien is with Sirius. Always Sirius.

She could wait. She would wait. Because she loves him, trusts him, and believes in him.

After all, wouldn't you wait for the one that you love until your last dying day?

"""""""""""


	10. Expressions SiriusSerena

Title: Expressions

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Don't own SM and/or HP.

Sirius/Serena. Romance.

Here's another Sirius/Serena one-shot based off of Frying Pan of DOOM's idea. This was created earlier than the last one-shot, but I forgot it at home. I didn't want to wait a day before uploading it, so here it is! This was supposed to be an angst, with a one-sided unrequited love, but it ended on a lighter note. Anyway, I'm not sure if the next one-shot will be Sirius or Lucius now. It might even be Severus – I have no idea. I haven't thought up that far, and I should be writing Needed!

But... one-shots are easier to create, I noticed.

"""""""""  
She loved his expressions. 

The way his eyes would light up when he directed his gaze to one of his friends. How the side of his eyes would crinkle just a tad when he was confused, concerned, or troubled. 

The way that his mouth would curve up into a small smile. Or when he would openly laugh or grin. 

The way his eyes would twinkle with merriment after a joke he played alongside his best friends - the Marauders.

She loved the way his face would war with emotions when he was torn between keeping up a solemn air in front of Professor McGonagall or breaking down and laughing. 

His face was filled with so many expressions that she could watch him 24/7.

However, she knew that she couldn't watch him all the time - not really. Sirius Black is commonly known to be a lady's man and a prankster. It would be a miracle for him to settle down with any one woman. 

So she remained content to simply watch him from afar, or as close as she could physically get in his presence. 

She never spoke to him, and she doubted he would ever notice her. But that began to change one day when they were partnered up for Astronomy class. It was the one class that she could say with certainty that she did well in - everything else was plain awful. 

The time she spent with him in Astronomy class was relieving once she got pass her blushing exterior. She noticed and took note of his expressions and antics - how he would swipe back his hair when it fell over his face and got in the way. When he did this simple gesture, she noticed that his eyes would flutter close, a look of relief and satisfaction coiled into one. 

She briefly wondered every time, if his face would look like this when he fell asleep.

The next time she got paired up with him had been for Herbology class. She had difficulty remembering all of the names, but Sirius was surprisingly gentle and patient with her. And she noted, once again, his expressions and gestures. The way his voice would softly address her by her first name - Serena - and would instruct her on the aspects of the plant and how to handle it. She came to know the soft tender side of Sirius Black - his soft gray eyes as they looked at her, his tone not loud or rambunctious, but careful and kind. 

And she would wonder, if he acted this way to each lady-love he happened to be entertaining when he spent his time with her.

She never got paired up with Sirius throughout the rest of her school year at Hogwarts, but she still saw him, still noticed him, and still noted every expression he made. She loved each and every one. And noticed that they seemed to vary depending on the situation.

If the joke was particularly lame, but still funny, he would grin and give a short bark-like laugh.

If the prank that the Marauders played were successful, especially if it was aimed at the Slytherins, his mouth would stretch out wide and he would laugh with abandon. His gray eyes twinkling like the star he was named after. He looked - alive.

She loved it best when he was happy. But that stopped happening when the war became progressively worse. 

A frown was quick to come when he looked down at the Daily Prophet, the headlines detailing more deaths. His eyes would briefly darken before he cast the paper aside, and resumed eating his meal. 

She didn't like these expressions, it made her worry for him, even if the paper had nothing to do with Sirius Black.

And she now frowned just a bit every time she noticed how his eyes would sparkle less after a practical joke. How his grins would appear a bit more fake, strained. How his gestures and sincere words were more forced, his face more gaunt. 

And she wondered, every time, if the old Sirius Black would ever reappear again. It pained her to view this side of the infamous lady's man and prankster. 

Thus she vowed to make his life just a little more enlightening, a little more bearable. 

In the mornings, she would greet him with a smile and a wave. It was small, yes, but she had noticed that he would always return those greetings. 

At random times of the day, she would leave notes in his bag or on the tables that he would normally sit at. Notes encouraging him to smile and laugh more. And of course, she would never deign to sign them - it was embarrassing enough that she even wrote them in the first place! 

Following these small gestures, she would end the day leaving behind a drawing she had personally made - each one a portrayal of his old self, his happier expressions. 

And sure enough, she had gradually noticed the changes in Sirius Black. At first there was confusion and contemplation. But as time drew on, Sirius became livelier, less depressed, and his old self reemerged. For the rest of their sixth year and over, pranks were played, mock battles in the Great Hall continued, and laughter could be heard echoing throughout the school.

She was happy that Sirius was happy, and it was all that she wanted.

"It's enough." Serena whispered to herself.

In a week they would be graduating from Hogwarts. She knew that some of them would leave the country, fleeing from the war. She knew that others would remain behind, trying to fight the Dark Lord. And she knew that there would be a score of students that would side with the Dark Lord, willingly or not. It was inevitable.

Banishing the depressing thought from her head, Serena turned her attention back toward the stars, her eyes narrowing on the brightest star - Sirius. A part of her will always regret not telling the man she fell in love with about her feelings. But it was unacceptable to reveal her feelings. She wouldn't. 

"It's enough," Serena repeated to herself. She didn't need to tell Sirius about her love for him. She didn't need to tell him that it was her notes and her drawings that he had been reading, and possibly keeping. She didn't need to tell him that she always watched him whenever she was within his vicinity. 

She didn't need to tell him any of this, because... it was pointless. 

Why tell the most sought after wizard of the school, when she was certain that he would simply break her heart? She didn't want to feel the pain, the rejection, the one-week love affair.

Maybe one day, one day she would tell him. And maybe on that day, he would return her feelings, and would protect her heart, would cherish it. But for now it was enough, to watch and love him from afar. 

For the rest of that week, she continued with her notes, her greetings, and her drawings. However, there were small changes. Her notes were filled with not only encouraging words, but wishes for him to remain safe and happy after Hogwarts. Her greetings grew from mornings to afternoons and nights. And her drawings varied from his old expressions to a more mature outlook of what Sirius may look like after Hogwarts. 

To her, these gestures were enough to satisfy and abate her longing feelings for the young man. 

And on their last day at Hogwarts, she was surprised to find Sirius Black standing in front of her with a note in his hand.

"Morning, Serena."

"Morning..." Serena was a bit confused as to why Sirius would greet her first. 

And it grew even more when Sirius approached her, and handed her a note. Slightly wary, she opened the note and read it to herself.

_I love the way your smiles brighten up the room._  
_The way that you can make anyone feel better, by your greetings alone._  
_The way that you never give up, and you try your best._  
_The way that you simply exist to warm anyone's heart._  
_Thank you for your encouragement._  
_Thank you for being you._

"Sirius?" Serena looked up, shooting the man with a look of wariness. He couldn't have possibly known, right?

"I knew it was you, but it took awhile for me to recognize your writing. It only came to me after I glanced at your sheet during Herbology." Sirius confessed, "And again, when Lily commented on how the drawings that you left me looked a lot like the way you normally drew your landscapes."

Serena flushed from embarrassment. She almost forgot that Lily normally hanged around the Marauders these days.

"I never told you how much your actions meant to me, but now you do..." Sirius admitted, waving his hand towards the note she held in her hand, "And I never told you how I felt..."

She looked at him sharply, not wanting to believe what she wanted him to say.

"I didn't want to fall for you, did you know?" Sirius revealed, a light blush marring his cheek.

And she subconsciously noted and studied his expression. The way his eyes fell just a bit, the light blush flowing through his face, making his appear... younger. 

"You were different from all the other girls," he continued, "You were able to make friends with anyone. You were easy to talk to, I noticed, and you were brave enough to defend anyone no matter what House they were in." 

"It annoyed me that you even defended Slytherins, even Sniv - I mean, Snape." 

She remembered. She did defend Severus Snape a few years back, because she knew that he was friends with Lily. And he helped her a few times with Potions, even though it annoyed him.

"When I first received those notes, I was confused as to who it was. But I began to disregard it as unimportant. And found myself looking forward to them. It was a nice change from love letters. And the drawings were wonderful... I kept them all - the notes and the drawings."

She smiled at that. She wondered if he kept them.

"I never approached you, because I didn't know what you felt for me." Sirius hesitantly broached, "Like I said, you're different from the other girls...you're nicer, purer...I should say. I wasn't sure if I would be good enough for you."

Serena's eyes widened, surprised by his words.

"I always noticed you," Serena softly uttered, "I loved watching you. Your expressions were fun to watch - I was fascinated by them."

"My expressions?" Sirius interrupted, a cheeky grin etched onto his face.

"Yes," Serena ducked a blush, "The way that you laughed and smiled - everything."

"Like now?" Sirius stepped forward, and cupped her cheek, tipping it up to make her look at him.

And she noticed how soft and gray his eyes were. The curve of his jaw, his eyelashes, and the small tilt of a smile on his lips. 

Again, she fell in love again and again. And she deftly wondered how those lips would feel, how soft his skin would feel under her fingertips. Hesitantly, she reached up and touched him. 

"Like now." Serena huskily replied. And noticed how his eyelids fell shut, allowing her to move her fingertips across his jaw and up his cheek, to his forehead, his temple, and back down. 

Before she could retract her hand, he caught it and brought it to his lips and kissed the underside of her palm, sending jolts of pleasure to course through her veins. 

"I wouldn't mind, watching you either." Sirius murmured, "But I would rather watch you up close than afar."

At that, he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her. 

And she came to know more of his expressions.

She came to see the differences of his expressions - the way they looked at her compared to everyone else. He would only look at her with a softened expression, his gray eyes filled with love and tenderness. How he would stare at her and only her, as if she was his whole world, his life. 

And she knew that she looked at him the same way.

She loved his expressions, his gestures, and his touch. 

And she loved it best when they were aimed at her.

"""""""""""

Yeah, I stopped it there, and didn't continue on to what happened _after_ Hogwarts. We all know what happens, and I wanted to end it on a good note. Maybe next time.


	11. Need to know SeverusSerena

Title: Need to know

Rating: T

Severus/Serena. Romance/Humor. Fluffy eeky goodness. And dare I say it?! A slightly OOC Severus Snape. Slightly, or a copious amount – either way, he's partially OOC. You have been **warned**!

I was reading a yaoi version of something similar to this, and it comes nowhere close, and the formatting is _very_ different. But I wanted it to be different, so I hope it's still good.

""""""""""  
There are a few things that you need to know about Severus's relationship with Serena Moon.

Severus is not whipped into submission by Serena. He is not eerily _in love_ with her, they are not boyfriend/girlfriend, and they are not going steady or are heavily committed to one another.

They're not!

Severus simply does small, inconsequential favors for the girl. So small that it doesn't faze him! He just gives the girl small back rubs, her favorite chocolates, stuffed animals, and the like whenever the need strikes him. And he only goes with her to her friends' houses, and stays by her side because she does go with him to his Potions conventions. 

This doesn't mean that he's whipped, at all! Even though he does apologize in the privacy of his room, when he does something to upset her...

And who the hell said that they were _in love _and are committed to one another?! It's simply ludicrous! 

It's just a beneficial relationship on both parties. They just happen to not be seeing anyone else, and have no intention of seeing anyone else. Severus could care less if Serena chose to date and bed anyone other than him. (Sans the events when any man even dared to look at Serena bordering beyond platonic. Of course it no longer poses a problem, seeing as Severus dealt with them in a more discreet matter... via poison.)

And this beneficial relationship that they hold has nothing to do with being boyfriend/girlfriend! They simply talk, sometimes - more like she talks and he pretends that he's listening. And sometimes he replies back. They also hold hands - but only because he doesn't want her hand to get cold, or for her to get lost. It wouldn't do, seeing as she needs her hands for her job as a Mediwitch in Hogwarts. And she easily gets lost - the girl really has no sense of direction! 

And no! He does not feel a small thrill crawl up his spine from holding her hand! He does not!

Severus simply feels that it is necessary to hold her hand when she's close. Like what he said earlier, Serena gets lost easily, and her hand gets cold. Yes, even with her mittens on!

And so what if they kiss from time to time? Their beneficial relationship works that way! They kiss and they have sex! It works on both parts - they satisfy their urges just fine! It has nothing to do with being _in love_ and being committed to one another.

Of course he does admit that he likes to kiss her more than he has to. And he holds her close when he does so, reveling on how smooth her skin feels against his. How soft her lips are...

And after they have sex, he cuddles her. And no it has nothing to do with the fact that he feels the need to keep her close! It's just that, she's already snuggling up against him, and he's too tired to push her away. Although, he does _sort of_ think that she looks adorable when she's asleep. 

And right before she goes to sleep, she says, "I love you."

He feels something inside of his chest - his heart beating fast against his ribcage, his breath quickening, and a small contented smile appears on his face.

It's always then that he feels the need to say it back, but he doesn't. He never does.

But he does hold her a little bit tighter, and he does place a chaste kiss on top of her forehead.

And right before she completely falls asleep in his arms...

He says, "I know."

Because Severus does know that Serena loves him. 

And because somewhere in his heart, though he refuses to admit it, Severus does too.

"""""""""""

I warned you, didn't I? That it's fluffy! Bwahaha!


	12. Separation LuciusSerena

Title: Separations

Rating: K+

Lucius/Serena. Romance/Angst.

"""""""""""""

_"__Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."_ - Kahlil Gibran

Dark shadows loomed and reflected off of the minuscule light that draped the room, bouncing off of walls and flickering flames.

The corridor that night was cold and barren, only two people were awake -

one lying in a fetal position on the floor and the other standing in front.

Tear-streaked blue eyes stared up at gray.

"Lucius, _please_."

Lucius Malfoy, the only heir to the Malfoy fortune after his father, stared down at the fallen woman. He was her only love, and he hers.

They were in love, and he always believed that they would always be together.

But he was wrong - oh so wrong.

"I can't...I _can't_."

"You can." Lucius whispered, but made no move to console her as he continued to stand in front of her.

"No, Lucius, I can't. I can't do this anymore."

"Serena."

At the sound of her name, Serena looked up - fresh tears still running down her cheeks. Her hair had long since come undone and fell around her shoulders, covering up her nightgown.

"What would you have me do?" Serena whispered, her voice cracked and broken.

"Stay with me." He intoned, drawing out his words to make sure that she heard it clearly.

She shook her head in response, taking her eyes off of the tall figure. Instinctively, she clutched the ring that he gave her just a few months ago, and stared at it - an emerald serpent encircling a heart-shaped diamond protectively.

"I love you," Serena whispered, and Lucius felt his heart clench as he forced himself to breathe properly, to not let his emotions falter.

"I love you," Serena repeated, stronger this time, "But I can't stay with you. I just _can't_. I can't stand beside someone who willingly gives their loyalty and power to someone like _Him_."

"The Dark Lord is powerful, Serena. He will protect us and grant us power beyond our imagination," Lucius pressed, gray eyes flashing.

"Power yes, but protection?" Serena shook her head, "I do not believe it one bit. Have you seen what he has done? He killed those innocent muggles!"

"The muggles are what we are striving to eradicate from our society or have you forgotten?"

Serena's blue eyes flashed, then dimmed as she cast her head aside once more. It was here that she took one last look at the ring he had given her, and took it off.

"I haven't forgotten," Serena whispered, "And that is why I can't bear to be with you anymore."

She thrust the ring up at him, willing him to take it, but he simply stared from her to the ring on the palm of her hand.

"Take it, Lucius." Serena pleaded, "I can't _be_ the person you want me to be."

"I gave that ring to you, because you're my intended, Serena." Lucius uttered, his eyes not leaving the ring.

"Lucius..." Serena forced herself to calm down, to dry her eyes, and be strong.

She never imagined that it would come to this. When she first fell in love with Lucius, it had been magical. But she soon discovered, years down the road, that sometimes, love simply wasn't enough.

Just like now.

"Keep the ring, it was meant for you, and always will be."

"No," Serena said resolutely, "Give it... give it to someone else - someone who can stay by your side. Who won't leave you."

"I would rather you stay," Lucius insisted, stepping closer, "I won't have another."

"Narcissa, perhaps..." Serena licked her lips and said, tasting the tears she had just shed.

"..."

"Narcissa would take care of you, I know she will." Serena continued, "She loves you...always have."

"I don't love her," Lucius replied, and Serena looked up, and saw a glimpse of the old Lucius Malfoy she knew.

His gray eyes weren't hard, cold, and calculating but soft, earnest, and filled with the emotion she once saw - before Voldemort, before the muggle killings, before the prejudice became widespread - love, honest to sincere love.

She felt her heart clench up in reply.

"I love you."

"I know."

"Then st..."

"You know I won't stay, Lucius," Serena barely whispered, and grabbed a hold of his hand - noting how cold it felt when before it would be warm and comforting. Holding the hand, she pressed the ring into his and withdrew.

"Serena..."

"Give it to her, Lucius. Give it to Narcissa, and marry her, won't you?"

Her eyes were fresh with tears again - never had she cried so much for one man. But given how much she had loved him, and knowing that she would give up his love for her own beliefs, it was understandable why she would cry. It pained her to know just how much she loved Lucius Malfoy. But as much as she loved him, she couldn't stay with him - not if he was willing to stand by his beliefs instead of giving them up for her.

"No," he reaffirmed, this time falling on his knees as he pulled the girl into a tight embrace, "No."

"I can't be with a man who wants to kill people based on their blood purity," Serena pushed away.

"The Dark Lord won't look at this favorably, Serena." Lucius pleaded.

"I know."

"He will have you killed."

"I know."

"So you choose death over _me_?" Lucius stared hard at the woman he loved.

"Yes." Serena replied, unhesitant, as she stared up at the man she still loves.

Lucius couldn't say anything in reply.

"But I would rather you do it instead of _Him_." Serena continued, causing Lucius to look at her sharply, in disbelief.

"_Please,_ Lucius?" Serena implored.

"You're asking me to..." he shook his head, and stepped back, "I won't."

"I would rather you kill me here and now, than an hour, a day, a week later by someone else, by someone I hardly know." Serena softy uttered.

"I can't..." Lucius breathed, clutching the ring tightly in his right hand.

"Kill me, Lucius," Serena pleaded.

"No," Lucius said, harsher this time, "I won't! You can do so much more with your life. You could run away, hide somewhere... Even join the resistance! Anything but _this!_ Don't... don't ask this of me. Serena..."

For a second there was silence, and Lucius begged with every fiber of his being that Serena would change her mind, change her request. That she would pick herself up, and leave the Manor. For he knew, that she would never think of returning back to him.

"I won't stand against you. As much as I disagree with your view of blood purity, I cannot bring myself to join the others in their quest to stop the Dark Lord." Serena replied, "The only option I see is by your hand alone."

"..."

"So again, I beg of you... _please_, kill me."

Lucius's entire frame shook as he fell down on his knees, and pulled Serena tightly to his chest. He cried erratically, pressing his lips to the crook of her neck, as he continued to hold her.

He wondered to himself, through the mixture of tears and words of, "love you, love you, _love you,_" why this was happening, how did it come to this, and when did their relationship become so bad that death was the only option?

He couldn't believe it, and he doubt that he ever will.

"I love you," Lucius repeated, "Always."

And he kissed her lips, tasting her salty tears. Withdrawing softly, slowly, he pressed his wand against her back, and leaned down once more, closing his eyes in the process. Gathering up enough courage, Lucius wordlessly said the two words that he wished never to say to her.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

Green light burst from his wand, slamming into Serena's back, sending the two of them to crash into a tangle of limbs. Looking up, Lucius saw Serena's face - a look of peaceful serenity, just like her name. Tears fell once more, as he took hold of Serena's body - rocking it back and forth as he cradled her lifeless corpse.

He found it odd that he could feel completely nothing when he saw his mother die, his father die, and saw those muggles and mudbloods die. He had killed before, and had cared a naught for a single one of them. He had watched and witnessed the death of his parents, and he felt nothing more than pity for their dying souls.

And yet when it came to Serena - he had broken down, and pleaded for her to live. To not die, to not ask that of him. And he meant it.

Brushing back a strand of hair, Lucius bent down and kissed her lifeless lips.

"You will always be my intended, Serena - living or dead," Lucius whispered lovingly, picking up the ring that fell during his emotional breakdown and slipped it back onto her ring finger.

With a grim smile of bitterness and regret, Lucius picked himself back up and walked away, Serena in his arms.

Tonight he would shed his tears. Tonight he would allow himself this one reprieve - to mourn for his lost love. But come morning, he would again hide behind his mask, and live up to the Malfoy name. And never again would he shed a tear.

And never again would he fall in love.

Because this night, he finally understood just how much he loved her.

All it took was the hour of their separation to make him realize it.

""""""""""""

Poor Lucius. :3 That's what you get for being a Death Eater!


	13. Art DeanSerena

Title: Art

Rating: K+

Dean/Serena. Romance. Another fluff.

I didn't really see this coming, but after Expressions, and Usagi Asia Maxwell's comment, I decided to do this. I wanted something to do with art, so here it is. Of course, I'm not well-versed with the field, but I'll try my best.  
The Remus/Serena one will be pretty short, unless I decide to lengthen it.

"""""""""""

When he draws or paints on his parchment - he doesn't just _draw_. He tells a story, his caricatures flowing and dancing across the sheet - illustrating what words alone cannot reveal.

Faces, landscapes, and objects alike can be drawn and seen - created by hand alone.

No word, no magic can portray the feeling that a person can express when they see the finished product.

So he draws - to describe for others when they themselves cannot do the same.

He draws scenes - a fight, revealing the anguish, the hatred, the broken faces of the two or more people involved. He includes the standing, wayward audience - their faces the very picture of shock, amusement, cheer, disgust, worry, and outrage.

He draws portraits - a male student with his female love. It was in these portraits that he discovers and notes some hidden truth from their body language alone. He sees what others do not see. That the male or the female is secretly in love with another. That they feel uncomfortable in one another's presence but refuses to say anything. That one or the other - sometimes both - are cheating on each other with someone else. Their eye contact, their tense bodies, everything shows through within his drawings.

But, of course, he never reveals to them what he sees. Why should he? It was not his place to interfere with an occurring relationship. So he waits, he watches, and he witnesses the couples until they discover the truth for themselves.

And when it does happen - he draws the scenes. Both parties shouting at one another, the tears, the broken hearts, the broken relationship, betrayal springing free for all the world to see. And again, he draws the witnesses involved - the friends that decide to try and calm the masses, the friends that choose to side with the quarreling couple, the friends that decide to remain neutral and opting to simply stare.

Sometimes he hates drawing these moments, but he does it anyway. It helps him learn, it helps him grow. And with it, he attains more knowledge about other people without needing to say anything.

As he grows in his experience of knowledge, his art does as well.

Through it, he finds that his specialty lies in portraits.

And his favorite one - the one he finds himself sketching every day - is of a single silhouette in a peaceful background, illuminating the sun's rays against the face and hair.

Everyday he would draw this person, this girl, as he found himself seeing her outside whether he was outside himself or simply passing by the open window. She would always sit in the same area - sitting, lying, or leaning against the tree trunk. And he found himself grabbing his sketch book and a quill, or a charcoal, just to draw her.

He never asked for her name, nor inquired after her. And as time passed, the amount of sheets that he drew of her filled his entire sketch book. Then one day, he decided to try a new approach with his sketches - he painted.

He took one of his favorite parchments - the first one he made of her, and put it on canvas one summer.

Sable brushes dipping into the paint, each type bringing the drawing to life.

Round brushes for line work and details. Flats for sharper edges. Filberts to give the painting a softer feel, a softer touch.

Each brush managing to accomplish a different task, but come together the painting of the unnamed girl became a masterpiece - his best yet.

Stepping back, he admired the work, taking in the detail, and he found himself smiling in satisfaction.

Golden strands seemed to flow from the canvas, mesmerizing him.

Crystal blue eyes, soft yet fascinating in itself as they gazed at a distance far away.

A small smile on an angelic face, at peace with the world.

A portrayal of a lone angel at rest amidst the sea of green grass.

"An angel," he proclaimed, and set about naming the canvas as such.

He didn't stop there, and continued to paint, sketch, and draw. But he became more incensed in finding the time to paint the girl, now a young woman. Unfortunately, he never had the time to even begin such a task and settled with the piece of charcoal in his hand.

With each drawing he created, he found himself wondering what her name was. According to the details he would sketch along the pad or parchment, she came from Hufflepuff. Yet, whenever he looked at their table, she did not see her amongst her peers. It made him wonder, where she went during mealtimes. And whilst at the classes he shared with the Hufflepuffs, he noticed that she was not amongst them as well. So was she younger or older than them?

It disturbed him that he became so obsessed with the mysterious girl to the brink that he wanted something, anything to make his relationship with his pieces to become closer. To be something far more than just be impersonal.

He wanted to know what her smiles are for. He wanted to know where those eyes wandered off to in the distance and what she thought of every time she was outside.

When he drew her in times when she was sad or incredibly happy - he wanted to know why that was, and how she came to be that way.

He wanted, more than anything, to be involved in her life.

And somewhere along the way, he came to find himself unknowingly falling in love with her.

He wanted to be the one she thought of when she smiled that whimsical smile of hers.

He wanted to be the one she laughed with. He wanted to be the one to comfort her when she was sad.

As these thoughts flitted across his mind, he stopped, and put his quill down. Rubbing his temples he expelled a sigh.

"I don't even know her name," he bemoaned.

"Whose? Serena's?" his best friend commented as he dropped down beside him.

He stared incredulously at the Irish.

"Serena, Seamus?" he reaffirmed.

"Well, if you're talking about the girl that you've been drawing for the past two years, then yeah," Seamus grinned, "But I can't believe you don't know her name after all this time, Dean."

He was already long-gone by then. After hearing the girl's name leave his best friend's lips, he became even more determined to learn about her, to become more intimate with her. But he was unsure as to how.

So he did the only thing he could do at this time - draw. 

He went outside this time, to the spot where he would be most at peace - where Serena would spend her time. He was slightly disappointed when he didn't see her there, but sat down and began to sketch. 

It wasn't a portrait, but a landscape. 

He drew by quill alone, the murky lake, noting the shadows from the lines of the trees and bushes surrounding the lake. He drew the shadows that hovered from the clouds in the sky, the rays peeking through to illuminate the ground and lake down below.

As he drew, his thoughts drifted and waned - skimming the edges as he wondered about his predicament. He never let himself get personally close to his subjects, but Serena...

Serena was an exception. 

She was a work of art - beautiful and mysterious in his eyes.

She was an artist's dream. She had an alluring aura around her that made him want to gaze at her, to always draw her, to always stand by her side...

But how would he even begin to talk to her? So he resigned himself to keeping his emotions in check. He would need to find a way, but as of this moment, all he could do is draw.

Weeks passed, and his drawings grew by the day. He still drew her when he had the chance, but he found his drawings - his art - had changed.

His paintings, his sketches, everything that he drew of Serena were differently designed.

To him, his drawings of her were a little more lighter than they should be. Shades that should have been dark, were brighter in color, giving a more ethereal effect to the overall composition. The oils he used when he painted on canvas, were dabbled on in a smoother, rounder effect. The end result made her appear even more angelic, more beautiful than his original design. 

It should have bothered him, he should have been annoyed. He had always been firm in his belief to give what he got, and never change the original design to be something it was not.

But, in his eyes, whenever he stared at his paintings or his drawings of Serena - he couldn't have been bothered in the least. He felt that it was fine the way it is, that Serena really should look like this or like that. That art itself relies solely in the painter - that the term 'beauty lies in the eye of the beholder' also corresponds in his drawings.

So he didn't cast aside his work; he simply kept it in the same place he kept all his other drawings or paintings - in the box under his bed, after they have been shrunk to fit.

And then one day, something he did not foresee, came to be. 

He had gone outside to do his daily drawing, hoping to see the blond haired Hufflepuff. And sure enough he saw her, but something was different. As he came closer, the feeling in his chest and abdomen tightened, and he felt lightheaded at the sight that befell his dark eyes. 

Serena was holding a familiar box and going through its contents.

The box that he hid under his bed. 

"Where did you get that?" he asked when he was close enough for hearing range.

Startled, Serena turned around, and for the first time he was the one those eyes were directed to. The ones that she focused on. But it wasn't the way he imagined it to be. Not under these circumstances.

"Someone dropped it into my book bag. Are these yours?" Serena answered, her eyes returning back to inspect the contents, her small, pale hands rummaging through shrunken paintings and drawings - charcoal, ink, and oil alike. Some she cast away with nothing more than a passing gaze, and others her eyes lingered on. 

Like now.

Stepping closer, he saw what it was her eyes were focused on. His first drawing beside his most recent one. 

Her hands trailed over the now-dry paint, skimming over her portrait, her slightly pink lips, crystal blue eyes, and golden hair. And then they stopped and fell to the grass to her side, a mixed emotion flitting over her face - joy, delight, and confusion.

"I drew the one to the right, if you saw the sketch, and then painted it over the summer. The one to the left, just a few weeks ago." 

"So these _are_ yours. They're beautiful..." Serena commented, "But I think you overdid it. I don't really look like this, do I?"

"The first one... definitely. The second one, not so much." he answered, feeling anxious and worried over her opinion, "The second one is brighter, livelier... but my perspective over your appearance doesn't change."

"Why me?" Serena cocked her head to the side, staring him full on in the face, intrigue slipping into her expression. 

"I don't know." He honestly answered, "I really don't know."

He gave her credit - she was a beautiful specimen, a great model for his portraits. But there were other students in Hogwarts that were just as beautiful, if not more so. He could have drawn them, just as well. But the first time he laid eyes on Serena, he had fallen into a routine of sketching and painting her to the brink of obsession.

Why did he really draw her?

"Do you still do it?" Serena asked.

"Yes."

His answer seemed to have brought a genuine smile to her lips, and he answered in kind - not knowing why. Her smiles appeared to be contagious.

Before he knew it, he found himself drawing her again. But this time, he knew more about his model, his art. 

He knew where her eyes were directed at, every time - they were meant for him. He knew what she thought of. And he no longer saw her sad, aside from those small instances when it came to be directed by a small dispute over their newfound relationship, her friends, or towards school work in general.

He knew a lot of things about Serena - about what year she was in (6th year, a year younger than him), who her friends were (a Ravenclaw by the name of Amy and a fellow Hufflepuff by the name of Mina), and what her aspirations were (to be a bride). 

He drew her in sites that did not necessarily reside beside the lake - in empty classes, in the library, in the Kitchens (where she normally went during mealtimes), and on top of the Astronomy Tower. 

He drew her to his heart's content, and she never complained. When he asked her why one day, she smiled and answered.

"Because art is your passion."

Her answer brought another warm feeling, swelling up in his chest, and he smiled in reply. He knew that he didn't need another answer from her after this. She knew as well as he did, what they felt for one another.

A reason why she never minded that he drew so many portraits and paintings of her. A reason why he continued to draw, sketch, or paint Serena. 

And the answer will always be the same...

_Art is passion_.

And Serena is art personified.

""""""""""""""""  
Does anyone else agree that this was too troublesome to write? I liked it, but at the same time, it felt like something is _missing_. Serena appeared a bit too shallow to me, but I'm pretty sure I wanted her to come off as more than that - a reason why I added the part where she never minded that Dean always drew her at all hours of the day. And a reason why she answered as she did, "Art is your passion." I wanted her to be understanding, and still loves him for who he is.

As for who the person is that dropped the box into Serena's bag - it should be Seamus. I would think that since Dean and he come off as best friends, that Seamus would go out of his way to try and bring the two together.

So yeah, that's my opinion for this one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Better this way RemusSerena

Title: Better this way...

Rating: K+

Remus/Serena. Romance/angst.

""""""""""""  
"Come find me when you get your act together," Serena shortly informed the tall man.

Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, her hair in disarray, and her voice shook with so much emotion that it pained him.

But what hurt the most was that he was the cause for his love's turmoil.

He was still and remained as such when he heard the resounding - click! - of the door shutting behind her. And he wondered if he remained the way he was now, could he pretend that everything was still the same?That nothing happened. That everything was alright. That there were no sounds of muffled cries, of shouting, of hurt words.

He wondered if he returned back to his papers, could he pretend that his love was still here? That Serena was not crying, but smiling. That Serena would fill the void of silence with laughter, with lively chatter, with her warmth and love for life.

But Serena wasn't here. She left, and he didn't know how long it would be before she returned.

If she returned at all.

Their relationship had started out grandly. They were both young, and he had foolishly begun a relationship with the beautiful blond. He shouldn't have, but he had, and now he was feeling the repercussions.

The cracks began to show, surprisingly enough, a year into their life together. At his cottage, they were happily together - coexisting outside from the prejudice, the ridicule, the snide words and comments. But slowly, so slowly that it was barely noticeable, he began to take to heart what the others' words said.

_"Look at her, being in love with a __**monster!**__"_

_"How could she love someone like __**That**__?!"_

_"I dearly hope that they never procreate!"_

_"Hush... don't worry, the Ministry won't allow __**that**__ to happen."_

And so on and so forth, that it began to dig into his soul. So he instantly built a wall around his heart, trying to push her away, trying to ruin their love.

They couldn't possibly remain the way they were now. It was impossible.

Surely she couldn't love him - she would be better with someone else - a _human_, not a monster, and especially not a werewolf.

If she stayed with him... if she stayed with him, she would never have a chance at a normal life. Their love was doomed to fail - the Ministry wouldn't allow them to procreate, wouldn't allow them to marry. It was against Wizarding law!

No one would support their love outside of the four walls of their cottage. No one would look favorably upon their relationship. And if they ever had children - they would surely be scorned upon. Their child would face every single day with hardships, and he or she would surely hate him for it.

Just as he hated himself right as of this moment for hurting Serena as he had.

"It's better this way," he convinced himself, shutting his eyes tight, willing himself to try and be strong. For himself, for Serena, and for the child that would never come to be.

With each passing day, he found it to be a little more bearable to get through the day.

He ignored the pang in his heart every time he opened his eyes in the morning and found that Serena was not there. He ignored the empty silence of the cottage.

He tried to will away the oncoming tears when he brooded over the fact that Serena will not be home that day or the next. But he accepted it, and he trudged on, knowing that what he was doing was for the benefit of Serena's welfare.

If Serena could have the happiness she deserved, then he was alright with that. He could live on, he could accept it, and he would accept it.

So he went about his day. He woke up, got dressed, and tried to find the next odd job that he could find - Wizarding World or not. He would then go home - tired - eat his dinner and sleep only to begin the routine again.

Until, of course, the war in the Wizarding World became worse.

Deaths multiplied. The Ministry was in chaos. People soon found that they couldn't trust one another as easily as before.

Order members looked at each other suspiciously before the Headmaster would come in. And he knew, he _knew_ that his own best friends looked at him the same way. Deep in his heart, he _knew_ that right down to it... they still saw him as a _monster_, a werewolf.

Someone not to be trusted. Someone to look down on... someone not worthy of love.

But he bared it - because they were still his friends. Even if they couldn't trust him, he still trusted them.

However, he found himself missing Serena's presence even more. He began having sleepless nights, nightmares, and his patience wavering with each headline and byline that he found.

Especially when the Headmaster gravely informed them that the Potters will need to go into hiding, because You-Know-Who was after them - that their new born son, Harry, was the target.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this," Remus whispered over a piping hot cup of coffee, grave eyes focused on the rim, "Merlin, I miss her..."

And he did. He desperately did - he _needed_ her. He needed her to comfort him, to hold him, to _love_ him.

"And I miss you," a familiar voice uttered back, bringing him back to reality.

Looking up was Serena, _his Serena_, wearing the usual dress robes that the waitresses wore in the cafe.

"You haven't been sleeping well," Serena softly commented, her blue eyes trailing over his haggard appearance.

"There's a lot of work to be done," Remus admitted, his head bowing low over his lukewarm coffee.

"Oh, Remus," Serena breathed, closing her eyes tightly, her grip on her quill tightening under her grasp, "Why do you do this to yourself? Your health is important!"

"It's nothing compared to the thousands dying, Serena." Remus argued back, and made to stand up, "I should get going."

He began to walk away, when Serena's hands shot out, grabbing his wrist.

"You're always running away, Remus. When will you stop? Don't you even _care_, anymore?"

"Of course I care..." Still, he didn't look back.

"Then why didn't you look for me? Why didn't you ask me to come back?"

"...it's better this way."

He pulled away from her touch, already missing the smooth, soft skin, the warmth. He pulled away from Serena, and left her - crying and alone, again. It pained his heart when he heard her muffled cries; it pained him that he was letting her go again. But he knew that it was better this way.

It had to be. Yet, why was it that even if he was doing this for her - it feel so wrong?

"It's not wrong, it's not..." His words never sounded so defeated, so weak in his whole life until now.

He didn't see her for several weeks. But when he did, he wished he hadn't.

If he saw her with another man, happily clutching onto him, and even kissed him, it would have been fine. So long as she finally moved on with her life.

However, it wasn't the case. The next time he saw Serena, was in a scuffle with the Death Eaters.

She was held under the _Cruciatus Curse_, her body convulsing, her eyes beginning to dilate. And she heard her scream - an inhuman scream that seemed to never end.

After an interminable amount of time, the fight was over. And he had managed to somehow defeat his opponents and now knelt on the ground beside Serena's still body.

"Serena..." he choked aloud, threading his fingers through her hair.

"R-Re..." Serena breathed, startling him from his reverie.

"You're...how?"

She couldn't have possibly survived the curse for that long.

"I'm stubborn... aren't I?" Serena weakly smiled up at him, but it instantly warmed his heart.

"You are..." Remus said, and held her close, knowing that just maybe, everything would be okay.

Days passed, and this time, he didn't leave her. He stayed with her, and she let him.

And when she woke up, she smiled up at him - no feelings of contempt, no feelings of anger, or betrayal, of hurt. Only that bright, familiar smile that she always gave him - of love, of happiness, of forgiveness.

He knew that when he saw that familiar smile of hers, he could never leave her again. Not after everything that happened.

He didn't care anymore - not when he took her back to the cottage, not when he started hearing the jeers of the other wizards and witches, not when he would momentarily lapse back into his depression. He couldn't go back to how it used to be - he couldn't bear the thought of losing her again. Not for a lifetime.

He knew that their love was doomed from the beginning. But right now, as he held Serena's body close to his in the comfort of their cottage, everything was fine.

Because...

"...it's better this way." He muttered before falling asleep.

"Much better..." Serena sleepily whispered in reply.

""""""""""""""""

Would anyone believe me when I said that I didn't know it would end this way?

I wanted to stop the fic, all the way back up there when Remus was thinking it was better the way it was... "..for himself, for Serena, and for the child that would never come to be."

However, I thought it was too short.

Hope you liked it!


	15. Miss You FredSerena

Title: Miss You

Rating: K+

Warning: A brief, but important spoiler from Book 7. May be a bit vague, a little confusing. I did this on a whim. 

Fred/Serena.

""""""""""""""""

I miss you.

I miss you.

I miss the kisses I placed on your lips.

I miss my hands on your chest, your arms, your neck - everywhere I can reach.

Everywhere I can't reach.

Your heart.

Your breath.

Your love.

Oh, how I miss you.

I miss your carefree laugh, your bright smile.

I miss your lame jokes, your outrageous pranks, your witty and inventive ideas.

But I also miss your tight hold, your warm hands.

Your presence.

I miss everything about you.

I want to hold you, and never let go. 

Never.

But I missed that chance, didn't I?

I missed that opportune moment, that night in the Great Hall. 

The night that sealed and ended everything, like a tiny little bow.

The night of your confession. The night of your rejection.

The night that you died, and a part of me died along with you.

I shouldn't have hesitated; I shouldn't have refused.

But I did. 

I keep missing you. In everything, and anything.

I miss our appointments - making it so that we can only be together for a few short minutes.

I miss your openings for new products - I always arrive an hour or two later, when you're at your busiest.

I even miss your floo calls - either because I was asleep and didn't hear, or I was out at the time.

How is it that you still wanted me? How is it that no matter how many times I mess up our non-existent relationship, you still wanted me? 

I'm not as amusing as you - I try and fail at every joke I make, but you still laugh anyways.

I can't stand on my own two feet, most of the time - I tried to go along on one of your pranks, remember? I fell and got us caught by Filch! 

Though I am artistic, I'm not creative enough for your business ventures - you tried to have me partake with your WWW business. I only ended up screwing the invention up, and you had to spend the next week fixing up my mess.

I mess everything up, but you still wanted me. 

Why was it? I tried to let you go, I tried to stay away from you. And yet - and yet, you kept insisting.

You sent me boxes of your latest joke products. You still tried to floo call me. You even popped up to visit me at work!

I did nothing for you - yes, I replied with gifts of my own and I Owled you, instead of floo-called. But I never initiated one of them. Not once.

Oh, how I miss you. I regret it now. Only now do I wish that I could take back my words of rejection, and had accepted you. 

I miss those moments we shared at Hogwarts. I miss those moments of what little we had together.

I never should have refused the chance to stay by your side. 

Perhaps...

Perhaps if I said, "Yes," to your proposal, things could have been different.

Maybe, maybe that night in the Great Hall, in Hogwarts, you would not have left my side. Then you could have lived - you would not have been hit with a Killing Curse, you would not have died.

You would have lived, right? 

Or is it just my overactive imagination? 

I don't know, but all I do know is that I miss you.

I miss you...

Do you miss me, too?

Fred?

""""""""""""""""""""""""  
I really messed this one-shot up. Like I said, it was on a whim. But I wanted to do a Weasley twin one-shot. XX The main idea was using "miss" in all sorts of form - emotionally, physically, etc. So it was a bit haphazard at the end of it all. 


	16. Meant to be VoldemortSerena

Title: Meant to be

Rating: K+

Slightly AU. Probably a bit OOC on Voldemort's side. Serena/Voldemort.

""""""""""""""  
_Fate..._

Decreed them to not be together. They were not compatible enough to be in each other's arms. They were blindingly meant for someone else - in another world, another time frame, another universe altogether.

He was on the path of darkness. He had blind and biased goals, ambitions. He was powerful through magical means and creations. He was of the Dark, willing to do _anything_ to get what he wanted - even willing to kill a one year old child if it secured his path to greatness.

She was the embodiment of purity, of innocence, of Light itself. She was powerful yet kind, never blind or prejudiced, and always willing to forgive, to understand. She would do _anything_ to save the ones that she loves - even if it meant risking her life, her soul in return for the protection and safety of her friends and family alike.

_Destiny_...

Predetermined their path even before they were born.

He was meant to become the Dark Lord, the most feared after centuries of Dark Lords. He was Lord Voldemort, his name striking fear into the hearts of the Wizarding World, causing so much fear that no one would willingly say his name.

She was meant to be the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She lived solely for the purpose of protecting the universe with her guardians. She was meant to love and be loved in return.

_Fate and Destiny_...

Had plans for the two...

He was to gain followers and try to take over Wizarding Britain. In his path as a Dark Lord, he would lead his army only to fail in his quest.

Fail because it was simply _meant to be_.

On the other hand, _she_ would not meet the same fate as the Dark Lord.

She would gain the love and affection of her comrades, her guardians.

She was to conquer over those of darkness, claiming she was a soldier of the moon and will fight for "love and justice."

Out of effort, of determination, of expressed belief _she_ would prevail. She would accomplish her dream and her live out her destiny as the Future Queen.

_Fate and Destiny. Destiny and Fate_...

Different, yet the same.

The two had plans.

Unfortunately, their plans would break and fall apart in the span of a minute; a _single_ minute when an unplanned spell broke loose.

It should not have happened.

But it had.

In that span of a single minute - the two met.

As much power, as much influence that Destiny and Fate possessed, neither compared to the power or influence of _Eros_.

Incapable of doing anything, but to watch, Destiny and Fate viewed their failed plans.

They watched as the two slowly came to love, and understand one another.

They witnessed the moment that Voldemort came to love and be loved by the one he solely cherishes, Serena.

They witnessed the moment when Serena learned to be less intrusive, more patient. It was a startling change, seeing as she was one to always rush into things most of the time without thought, but it was a nice change.

They witnessed a number of accounts when the two faced turbulent times because of their differences - their life was not perfect, but they persevered.

They learned and grew in their love - making allowances for one another, without pressure, without repercussions.

The two were magical and strong and the two - Destiny and Fate - wondered why and how this came to be.

They wanted to know, they wanted to understand, how these two unlikely people could make their love work and grow.

Voldemort should never have known of love - he was cold hearted, he was cruel, he was ambitious. But as they have witnessed, they found that he could be loving, kind, and warm. To all others, he was still a formidable wizard, and just as willful - but no longer was he the Dark Lord. Instead, he had opted to press for a more realistic, more reachable goal for Wizard rights - a new ambition stemmed from his love, Serena.

Serena should never have journeyed into this world of Wizarding magic. She should never have met Lord Voldemort, and had been tainted by his darkness. Due to their meeting, she learned that not everything is a fairy-tale. Those real, meaningful relationships are never as wonderful and perfect as she would like them to be.

They were meant to be separate - Dark and Light were not to join, not to intrude in one another.

But they had, and the two could only think of one who held the answers.

So when they asked why Eros interfered, it simply replied that the two were, "meant to be."

Nothing more, nothing less. And Destiny and Fate could only accept its words.

What else could they do?

So they watched and watched, hoping to one day understand.

But they never did, and could only reflect on the words, and accept it.

The two, Voldemort and Serena, were simply, "_meant to be_."

""""""""""""""

Ha! A one-shot that I wanted to make with the words "meant to be". It was supposed to be angsty, but whatever.


	17. Plants and Flowers DracoSerena

Title: Plants and Flowers

Rating: K+ to T, but mostly K+.

Serena/ Draco. Warning: The story is sappy.

"""""""""""""""""  
Serena sat in a field of flowers, her original hairstyle donned up and waving freely in the small breeze. Her expression that of deep thoughtfulness, her blue eyes wrapped up in the beautiful picture that the garden took.

Her garden, the one she favored and treasured above all others.

"I knew I would find you here..."

Without looking back, Serena tensed her shoulders before stooping over to pick up one of her flowers, plucking it straight from the ground. Rolling the stem between her fingers, she gazed at the flora, and then turned to her visitor.

"Neville..." Serena greeted solemnly, holding out the flower and expressing to him of her uncertainty as the flora described for him.

"_Convolvulus arvensis_," Neville said with a frown on his face, staring at the uncommon field bindweed that's commonly seen in fallow lands or roadsides, but not in a flowering garden like Serena's.

Taking the flora, he studied the arrow-shaped leaves and white flower, taking the hidden meaning for what it's worth.

"Doubt; uncertainty," Neville sighed aloud, and looked at the young woman of 19. Her entire countenance was tense while trying to remain nonchalant. To any other it would have been an amusing sight, but for Neville that wasn't so.

"Lita built this place as a good-bye present for you, before she left for France," Neville reminisced, a wistful smile on his face, "It's meant to give you peace."

"...and one that I deserve," Serena said defensively.

"Hmm," Neville made at the back of his throat, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"I need to get away," Serena repeated, more to herself than to any other.

"He loves you, and you know that it's true," he said, and plucked out another flower, handing it to her.

"A scarlet zinnia?" Serena frowned, trying to remember its meaning.

"Constancy - consistently," Neville revealed, "He'll never stop."

"I know; I should know... I do know," Serena amended, "But when I saw him..."

"That girl that Malfoy was with..."

"She did it blindly, without thinking of the consequences. It happens."

Neville nodded, glad that Serena understood the situation.

"I knew that girl threw herself at him - that Draco never meant for it to happen. But when I saw that woman kiss him, and that Draco didn't do anything..."

"...because he was too shocked at the time - it has been a while since his admirers did anything as bold since the Prophet announced your engagement."

"Yes, but when I saw it happen, I loss my nerve." Serena said, bowing her head, "I didn't think. I just ran..."

Neville stared at the young woman, contemplating on what to do to resolve the matter. It shouldn't have been his place, it wasn't even his problem, but he couldn't help but get involved.

"Blaise asked me to come," Neville said aloud, choosing to sit down on the dewy meadow, staring at the abundant flowers that littered the field, "He knew that I could find you - if not, surely Harry would have."

"I guessed as much," Serena gave a wan smile, "Draco would confide in either Blaise or Pansy, but never to my friends. If anyone, it would have been Harry - and that's a bit too much for his ego."

Neville softly chuckled before calming down, and letting the wind blow through his hair. He closed his eyes, revering the peace that the meadow held. Lita had been a wonderful woman, and he had been glad to have met her. It was unfortunate that she had left, but he could never have kept her; he had never have been able to tame her wild heart. In the long-run, it would have broken their relationship, and so he had allowed her to pursue her dream. Before she left, she had made him promise to keep an eye out for Serena, and he kept to his word. A reason why he was here, why he - out of everyone - knew where Serena would have gone to, if she was upset.

Smiling wistfully in memory, he turned his attention back to the blond haired woman.

"I won't keep you long, Serena," Neville decided, and stood back up, "But before I leave, tell me - would you really let three years worth of a wonderful relationship go because of nerves? Or would you go back to him, and resolve things?"

Serena opened her mouth, about to speak of her fears, her uncertainties, and her embarrassment, but decided not to. Instead, she gave a sad smile to the young man who had grown so much since Hogwarts, and gave him a single flower expressing her decision.

Neville accepted the flower, plucking it from her outstretched fingers, and left.

In his hand was a white wild daisy.

_I will think of it_

To him, it was good enough, and he hoped that all would be well between the two.

"""""""""""""""""  
Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose as he entered the Ministry. Ever since the debacle a week ago, he had not seen hide or hair of his fiancé. Since then, he refused to leave the Manor unless he went to work - hoping that every time he would enter his home, she would be there to greet him.

(Wishful thinking...) he mused in resignation, absent mindedly greeting his subordinates along the way. A number, he noticed, greeted him with sympathetic words and encouragement.

If he was still the same boy he had been in Hogwarts, he would have relished in the attention. But it wasn't the same, knowing what the cause was.

"If you ask me, I think she's better off..." his ears picked up a small group of gossipers in the Atrium.

He turned to them and scowled, showing his displeasure, and watched as the group broke up and scurried along, away from him.

Satisfied, he continued to his office and released a sigh as he closed the door behind him. As he sat down, he noticed something off about his office and narrowed his eyes at the cause - there was a book and a small bundle of needle-like leaves and what appears to be a small flowering shrub.

Curiously he approached it and retrieved the book, reading the title: Plants and Their Meaning. He stared at the oddities for a few seconds, and then toward the book. With another burst of curiosity, and a tiny bit of hope, he leaned against his desk and opened the book - heading toward a section that was marked with a slip of paper.

"Fir and filbert," Draco read aloud from the parchment, and stared at the still pictures, and compared it to what he had on his desk.

When he read the sections, a tug of a smile entered his lips and for the first time in a week he felt placated and hopeful once more. For what he read were the plant's meaning - _time _and_ reconciliation_, respectively.

Feeling more invigorated than ever, Draco placed the bundles to the side and settled down for work - every now and then reflecting back on Serena's message to him, and love blossoming in his heart.

Everything would be okay, with time.

""""""""""""""  
Days passed, and Draco found himself looking toward heading for work. He found that every time he entered his office, flowers and/or plants would await him. And he would dutifully look it up, and read up on their meanings: _gratitude, passion, hope_, and just recently, _think of me_.

Of all the flowers, the pansy he found on his desk was the closest that came to making him believe that Serenity would return again. He knew he had to be patient, and when he entered his table and found pheasant's-eye "_I cannot forget you_" and a jonquil "_Affection returned_", he knew that his patience would win out.

"I await your return, Serena..." he smiled tenderness and love shining in his eyes as he picked up the jonquil and twirled it around his fingertips.

"""""""""""""  
Ever since he received the latest flora from his beloved, he had been keeping a room solely dedicated to Serena's "gifts". In addition, he had been reading the book she had given him and was wondering about his response. For every flora that he received from her, he would give one in return.

At least, that was what he was planning on if, no, _when_ she returned. And she would return, if the jonquil and the pheasant's-eye was any indication.

It was because of this that he kept a tight grip on the book, and had made plans to visit Longbottom at the school for much needed help. After all, he wanted to make everything perfect for when Serena returned to the Manor.

"Longbottom, if you weren't so useful right now, you would be hexed here and now," Draco growled as he glared at the snickering Herbology Professor.

"...which makes this all the more fun for me," Neville continued to press the man's patience, and noticed how Draco Malfoy slipped his hand into his robes to retrieve his wand.

"I knew I should have gone to that Hufflepuff," Draco muttered to himself, clenching the wand now fully in sight.

"Alright, I'll stop," Neville stopped laughing, but amusement was clearly showing in his eyes, "I'm not sure if I can gather all the flowers that you listed out to me, but I'll do my best."

Draco nodded and turned to leave, but as he got to the doorway of the Greenhouse, he stopped and turned his head to the side.

"Thank you."

The sound of gratitude radiated from those words, making Neville smirk in amusement.

"Aah, love," Neville mused, and proceeded to look over the list again, noticing a trend that went along with it, "If only I can see the look on Serena's face when she returns to the Manor..."

""""""""""""""""  
Another week passed, and Draco increasingly became nervous with each passing day. The abundant flora that he received had gradually slowed down. Yes, he still received them, but no more than a few at a time. It worried him and yet it also piqued his interest as to why this was so.

The meaning behind each flora still filled him with hope and anticipation, but the amount was another matter - no more than one or two, three at most.

And one day, he came to his office and froze.

There was nothing that day, and he felt fear well up inside of him. Haphazardly, Draco made his way to his desk, his gray eyes roving over the table, making sure that he hadn't missed anything. In the end, he gave in and sat down on his high back chair, depression seeping into his mind.

Nothing. There was nothing.

It made him wonder what happened, why this was happening. What did he do wrong? Was he supposed to find her? Was he supposed to send the flowers, the plants, the herbs, everything to her? Everything that he had asked Longbottom to get for him...?

He was so lost in thought, that he hadn't heart the knock on his door, nor his door opening and the footsteps. It was only when he felt a hand on his arm, did he come out of his thoughts, and was faintly surprised to find Potter standing there.

"Hmm, looks like Neville was right - you've fallen hard," Potter smirked.

"What do you want, Potter?" he asked snidely, straightening up his posture and began trying to focus on the pile of paperwork on his desk.

"Nothing much, I was just asked by Neville to come over and give this to you," at those words, Potter dug into his cloak and took out a small parchment, setting on the desk.

Warily, his pale hand picked up the parchment, and unfurled it to reveal its contents.

In it was a single rose-leaf. Ignoring Potter's curious eyes, Draco retrieved the muggle book and propped it open to the correct page. In it, his expression changed to one of utter delight and happiness.

Today was the day. And without another glance back, Draco left his office - leaving behind a still-confused Harry Potter.

Shrugging, the raven-haired man turned to the open page that Draco Malfoy left behind and read its contents, smiling in amusement at its words.

"_You may hope_."

Looking outside the open door, his emerald eyes glanced softly at the retreating blond and inwardly wished him good luck.

""""""""""""""""""  
A burst of green rose in flames in the fireplace, revealing the current patriarch of the Malfoy name. With a swift glance of apprehensive gray eyes, he strode through the large corridors until he reached the main lobby.

Unfortunately, when he reached the lobby, there was no one there to wait for him. Not like in the past. Instead, there was nothing but empty space and sleeping portraits.

"Too early...?" he wondered to himself, still not willing to give up just yet.

And as he said those words, there was a loud crack beside him, revealing one of his house elves.

"Master Malfoy! I is sorry to disturb you, but I is here to deliver you a letter." the young house elf said, a bit worried and at the same time delighted - a curious combination.

He held out the palm of his hand, and the elf proceeded to deliver him the letter. It was fairly light, but from the overall weight he could guess that it didn't contain just a single parchment.

"Who sent it?" his gray eyes turned to regard the now-nervous house elf that shifted in its feet.

"I-I has promised Mistress not to reveal..." at its words, it gasped and slammed both hands on its mouth, large eyes watering.

His own eyes twinkled at the accident discovery of the owner of the letter's contents.

"Don't worry, I won't reveal you - if you promise not to tell her your slip," Draco graciously said, and the elf bobbed its head vigorously in reply.

At that, the elf turned and left the same way it arrived. Once gone, Draco turned his attention back on the letter.

It was fairly new, the crisp of the sheets still white and smooth - the ink dry but the dark ink and its contrast on the paper revealed that it had not been too long ago since it had settled on the paper. With a small smile, Draco proceeded to read the letter.

_Long has it been since I had last seen you, last heard your voice, and last savored your touch. The nights had been cold, and the days far longer than they should be. Day and night, I lie wondering what exactly happened, what had gone wrong? And I had come to one answer - my faith and my trust is not as strong as yours._

I had been away, not because of my loss of love but because I was too afraid, too uncertain. But now, I wish to try again.

That is, if you would have me. If you remain to be mine forever, I promise to never question your fidelity and your love for me.

Would you? Could you?

I await your answer in the room of flowers.

A smirk touched his lips at the last sentence. It would appear that she discovered the room upon her arrival. As he turned to leave, his gray eyes fell on another content that has slipped out of the letter - a coral honeysuckle.

She had already given her devotion. Now all that was left was his answer.

With a full-blown smirk, his eyes dancing with love and happiness, he ran out of the room - straight for the "flower-room". Throwing the door open, his eyes fell flat at the woman in the center of the room, her back to him. However, as he strode inside, his eyes not leaving her, she turned around - blue eyes shining with apprehension, happiness, love, and relief.

"Serena..." he finally broke the still silence, and came closer.

She smiled at him, timid and shy, her hands stretching out as she revealed something to him - a plant with white flowers and basal leaves. He looked curiously at the plant, trying to recall what it was called.

"_Capsella bursa-pastoris_," Serena revealed, having grown impatient from waiting, "Shepherd's Purse. It means..."

"_I offer you my all_," Draco finished for her, the name of the plant had caused him to instantly remember its meaning from the book she gave him.

"You've been reading the book," Serena smiled in happiness.

"If you haven't noticed, you're in a room full of flowers," Draco retorted, flickering his eyes on the plants and flowers decorating the room. And remembering that he had yet to reply to her, he turned his attention over the flora and grabbed one.

Once in possession, he came closer to Serena and noticed her full-blown smile as she eyed the rose in his hand.

"_Marechal niel Rose_," Serena whispered aloud, her pale hand touching the delicate petals lovingly.

"_Yours, heart and soul_," he lovingly murmured to her ear right before capturing her pink lips.

Together, they were together again. And this time, he wouldn't let her go as much as he knew that she wouldn't let him go. Never again.

And everyday, Serena and Draco would find another thing to smile at in the morning. A plant would await them at the breakfast table - lemon leaves.

_Everlasting love_.

""""""""""""""""  
Sick... I felt sick writing this. I love Draco, I really do... but it was to sweet for me. OMG, I'm a monster!! I really need to find a way to get rid of this sappiness! I want my angst back. And... I've been writing the next one-shot, because I'm still stuck on Needed. I have to say... that it will be a romance fic, again.

I'm sorry, I really am. 


	18. Learning to love again LuciusSerena

Title: Learning to love again

Rating: K+

Lucius/Serena. A long overdue one-shot that Midnight Lilly suggested, with a few differences.

""""""""""""  
_Narcissa_...

Vain. Conceited. Arrogant.

Nevertheless, she was beautiful - cold but beautiful.

She loved herself far more than any other.

And yet, she bore him a son. A handsome young heir, worthy of the Malfoy name.

For the short expanse of their arranged marriage of four years, they had a formal and impersonal relationship. They lived together, dined together, and coupled with one another. They spoke when necessity deemed it, went to parties when it benefited them both, and did anything else that a proper pureblooded Wizarding family would do.

And when Draco, their beautiful handsome son, was born their marriage was properly arranged to accommodate him into their lavish lifestyle.

Narcissa - despite her vanity, loved her son. And showed it the only way she knew how - with materials. She bought their son fanciful toys, and always had him by her side - only giving him to a house elf's care for feeding, changing, naptime and bedtime.

For the short year that Narcissa had Draco, he saw how attached she was with him. For once, he felt that perhaps this is what a real family is like - something he only heard about in passing on his way to his office, in the rare occasions that he shows up. So when Narcissa had unexpectedly fallen ill due to dragon pox, he was at a loss on what to do.

His wife was dead, and he was left alone with Draco. As much as he had grown fond of him, he knew not what to do. Thus, he went to the only person he could think of for consultation - his son's godfather and his friend, Severus Snape.

"Find a nurse maid for the boy, he says," he muttered under his breath, holding Draco in his arms and Dobby at his heels.

He should have expected the newly instated Potions Professor to respond as such, but it irked him that he could find no alternative means. Of course there was the implied version - taking care of his son by himself - but that was truly not an option for him.

And so, he followed the only feasible choice he had left - he hired a nurse for Draco.

It took weeks, but he finally found one suitable for his tastes - a young woman of twenty-three, and of muggleborn heritage. The latter was much to his distaste, but there were not many respectable witches of this day and age that are of pureblood heritage. Nevertheless, he hired the young woman named Serena Moon.

"You are to perform the tasks befitting your title," he informed the young blond, who simply nodded in understanding.

"Are there any questions?" he asked and waited for a few seconds until the young woman slowly shook her head, muttering a "no, sir."

"Very well," he snapped his fingers, summoning Dobby to his side, "Dobby will show you to the nursery."

At this, Dobby squeaked in admission, and turned to the young woman, who now had Draco in her arms. The picture the two made was exquisite, but he refused to let himself dwell in the imagery any longer. With a nod and a small pat over his son's head, he turned to leave.

And leave he did.

Over the course of time, a small routine of sorts played out in the Malfoy Manor.

Every morning at 7:00am, they would have breakfast together in the parlor. In the beginning, there were no conversations but after a few weeks it changed when Miss Moon began to relate to her employer of Draco's progress.

He remembered one morning that Draco had said his first word, "want", to Miss Moon, and he had not been present for it. His first word, he had never thought it to be important, but he felt a small clench in his abdomen and heart after Serena's relation that that had been his son's first word.

Not "Narcissa", not "mother", and certainly not "father". It was "want". A strange word, but it was his first.

After hearing it from Miss Moon, he simply nodded and recorded the day it had occurred without comment. As if he didn't care, when in fact, he did.

Over the next few months, Miss Moon, related to him of Draco's accomplishments - his first step, first tooth, and so on and so forth. And he had simply nodded in reply, and recorded them into an open booklet that he began to carry around when in the woman's presence. It was unfortunate that his work at the Ministry kept him from spending time with his son, now 2 years of age. But when they got together, he was impressed by how knowledgeable he was at his age. He knew without a doubt, that Draco would make a wonderful heir.

"You have been teaching my son," he shortly informed the young woman one afternoon.

She had responded, as he expected her to, with wide eyes, a touch of fear and apprehension, before trying to school her features. It amused him greatly - to see Miss Moon try to hide her apparent emotions. She was always worried about the appropriate behavior she needed to display to the Malfoy patriarch.

"Y-Yes, Master Malfoy," she hesitantly replied.

"Hmm," he said in turn, focusing his attention on an account, "Tell me, do you believe yourself capable of educating my son?"

"S-sir?"

"I do not wish to repeat myself again," Lucius gave a harsh glare, before reiterating his words, "Do you believe yourself capable of educating my son?"

She breathed, her eyes becoming impossibly wide and more fearful than he cared to see. But it was understandable; he could be intimidating when he wished.

"I..." she started, but never managed to finish when he interrupted her hesitant words.

"I have already viewed your files, there is no need to tell me what I already know, and to what degree," he informed her with clipped tones, "As you are already under my employ, and seeing as I have no wish to spend more time reviewing over piles of resumes - it would beneficial for the both of us, if you would continue in caring for my son."

She gaped at him, not quite believing his words.

"Draco will become four soon, a suitable time for him to begin the basics that any child should need. Instead of going through a lengthy procedure of finding a governess, you would fit the title best. That is, if you accept the position."

She stared at him, her eyes still wide - though no longer comically so, and he saw in it something quizzical, a softening at the edges that he best described as warm.

"Yes, thank you sir," she said in reply, the corner of her lips curving up and her hands clasped together accompanied by a small bow.

"Hmm," he dismissed her with a wave, having already returned back to his work sheets, putting the strange image and strange scene out of his mind - for now.

Several months passed, and the semblance in Malfoy Manor have calmed down into its regular routine - only with slight changes. Serena Moon had received larger accommodations, adding necessities that she would need in order to better instruct Draco with, and a fair room befitting her new station as the governess.

During these months, Lucius was happy to receive notice that Draco's teachings were going grandly, already possessing a mind and wit that would suit any Malfoy heir, and then some. And as he mused about this, his mind fell back on how Narcissa would fair with Draco.

A small tug pulled at his heart at the memory of his past wife, before he placed the feeling aside. It no longer mattered what Narcissa thought. He was all that was left - he and his son, and no other.

But what of Ms. Moon? She had entered his and Draco's life for two years now. In that span of time, he already noticed the attachment his son has formed with the young woman. And believe it or not, he did as well along with the other occupants of his household. It was an interesting observation, but true.

He began to deftly wonder, what would become of their abode once Ms. Moon's services were no longer needed. In a few short years more, Draco would no longer have a need for a governess.

Malfoy Manor would grow quiet without the cheerful laughter and kind words of that woman...

"He has progressed farther than I would ever imagine," he commented one morning over breakfast.

Draco now sat with him and Ms. Moon at the breakfast table. Draco had been since he had properly learned his table manners, and learned how to behave properly as one of his station - much earlier than what he had learned of his comrades'.

Right beside the obedient adolescent, Serena - as he curiously learned to call her inside his head - stared at him with a kind smile and a soft look directed at Draco's vicinity before nodding her head in agreement.

"He has his difficult moments, but he gets over it quickly enough. Once Draco learns the importance of the basic skills, he tries his hardest to master it. I'm surprised myself by how quickly he grows," Serena beamed, and at that moment Draco looked between her and his father, smiling in kind as well.

"Has he learned everything then?" he idly inquired, wondering if the day had arrived.

"He has learned the basics, and has progressed far above all expectations," Serena promptly replied, making Draco smile with a proud look on his face.

He nodded, expecting the answer. A part of him was proud of his heir, but curiously enough a section of his heart clenched. There would no longer be a reason to keep the governess if this was so, and he was sure that Draco wouldn't be accepting of her resignation.

"I see," he coolly replied, and went back to his meal, signaling that he longer wished to hold conversation.

In reply, Serena resumed her meal alongside with Draco who looked back and forth between the two people he held in respect - his father, and his governess.

Draco was already the age of 7, having already formed a solid bond with Serena. By that time, he made his own group of 'friends' with his fellow businessmen and associates - Crabbe and Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini, and Nott. There were others, but none as important as the above five.

With Draco, he had noticed how he quickly adapted to befriending the group, something he was sure was instilled by Serena during their time together. And he had also noted how his son had managed to grab his nearby associates' attention by his level of maturity at such an age - his ability to execute a sense of command over others, and a sharp mind. It made him wonder on whose side he inherited it from - his own or his mother? Perhaps both?

Nevertheless, what surprised him the most was Draco's relationship with Serena. It was as if his son saw her as a mother figure, instead of as some servant. When he confessed this to Severus, the man simply said, "What did you expect? Your son has been with the mudblood for the past six years."

A part of him wanted to hex the man for the comment - completely out of character on his part, seeing as he would normally smirk in reply. Instead, he had remained silent, holding himself in check over his friend's words. It confused and irked him that his view, his stance on blood purity, could be swayed by the presence of a mud... a muggleborn. That he began to honestly hold her in some respect, in a whole new light, in a different matter than he had since their first meeting.

He wondered what these feelings were.

"I fear that I am ill," he confessed one night, while he was visiting Severus. The man simply chuckled before pouring him a glass of cognac.

"You're not ill, you are..." Severus paused, as if contemplating whether or not to tell the truth to his long-time comrade and confidant.

"Say it," he bit out, taking a large sip from the liqueur and glared hard at the younger man.

"You're in," this time Severus smirked, a devious one that he found most often when the man discovered something particularly interesting, "love."

"With whom, with what? You honestly cannot be serious, old friend," he chuckled aloud, swirling the liquid around in his snifter.

"Quite so, Lucius," Severus calmly addressed, "You're completely in love with that woman, your governess - Serena Moon."

At her name, he froze mid-sip and placed the snifter down, turning his attention towards the Potions Master. For the first time, he truly began to question and wonder about his feelings with the woman.

Was he really in love with Serena Moon?

Yes, yes he was... he found this out a few days later since his last visit with Severus. He had been keeping off his request for her resignation papers for weeks, convincing himself that Draco needed more tutoring, needed instructions on certain things. He made so many excuses that he was convinced that by the time Draco turned 11, he would be unstoppable in the theories section of his classes.

He kept convincing himself that he wasn't truly in love with the woman, but he knew it wasn't true. He was hopelessly in love with the blond. He noticed tidbits that he never bothered with - her habits, her likes and dislikes, and so and so forth. He had focused on needless information that he hadn't even bothered about when he had been married!

It was foolish; it was insane; it was...

_Love_.

"I'm in love," he listlessly admitted, dropping ungracefully on the couch while Severus poured out one of his favorite wines, white Vermouth.

"Finally admitted it, have you?" Severus dryly replied, handing him the thin, stemmed glass.

"I haven't the faintest on what to do," he despaired, sipping the wine, willing himself to relax, to not be bothered - when in truth, he is.

"Easy - you tell her, and get over with it. If she doesn't accept, then request for her resignation papers. If she does, then it's all for the best, isn't it?" Severus idly commented, resting easily in his high-back chair, an amused expression on his normally stoic face.

It was so easy to reach for his wand and hex him for his uncaring attitude, but he refrained from doing so - this was Severus's quarters, after all.

"I would rather not," he coolly replied.

"Then don't," Severus smirked, "but you will regret it."

He bit back the harsh words that he wished to say, knowing that it wouldn't do. Instead, he glared hard and continued on for the rest of the night - drifting off to topics that were easier to discuss, such as politics, academics, and the like. _Anything_ and everything that had nothing to do with his son, his governess, and most certainly _not_ his love life.

Days and weeks passed, and nothing of importance occurred.

Serena still resided in Malfoy manor - moving on from academics, and into beginning theory of magic, at his request. Moreover, he had even pressed for the young woman to teach Draco in some form of musical piece. The woman was hesitant, but complied with his wishes - something that he bordered on regretting. For you see, it would appear that Serena had no talent for instruments - no matter what type, shape, or form.

He winced at he passed by the closed doors, hearing the 'melody' wafting through the doors as Draco played his newly bought violin.

It took a few more days before he found the courage to tell Serena to stop her instructions with Draco's violin, and a few more weeks afterwards before Draco willingly gave up his pursuit in mastering the instrument. All it took was for him to hand Draco a training broom, and the promise to show him how to fly.

"A wise move," he muttered to himself, recalling the off-key tunes.

Then one day as he was making idle comments, and signatures - his eyes roving back and forth through the documents, every now and then pulling out piles from underneath - a knock disturbed his train of thought, bringing him out of his reverie.

Without pause, he waved his wand, opening the door to allow the person inside.

"I came to bring in my resignation papers, Master Malfoy."

He stopped his quill, and jolted - his gray eyes sharply drawn toward the woman that came inside. For a few minutes, nothing was said, and no one dared to move.

Right before him was Serena Moon, her expression schooled to remain blank - quite possibly something she had learned since arriving at the Manor - and her entire countenance proud and strong.

In her hand was a small stack of papers, her resignation papers.

"May I ask why?" he whispered, not giving away his true thoughts, as his eyes focused on her pale, elegant hands clutching at the documents.

"...I feel that I am no longer needed at Malfoy Manor. My charge has learned all that he needs to know; he no longer has a use for me."

"What of his magical theory lessons?"

"He...deserves a better mentor. I fear that I may hamper him in his lessons. I am not suited for the job."

"I see..."

He looked away from the papers, and dared to look at Serena's eyes. And when he did, he felt his heart lurch, his abdomen clench, and his resolve begin to crumble.

In her eyes he saw fear entwined with desire, with longing. And he dearly hoped that those eyes were meant for him.

"Tell me, Miss Moon - is that the sole reason that you wish to leave the manor?"

"S-sir?" Serena unconsciously took a step back, spurring him to believe that maybe he was not completely foolish enough to believe that she did not return his affections.

"I believe I made it clear that I had no wish to repeat myself," he smirked, raising himself from his desk, making the blue-eyed blond take another step back - confusion and indecision warring against her face.

"I-I don't believe that there is any other reason for me to leave," Serena hesitantly replied.

"Quite frankly, I don't believe that is true."

Fear flashed in her eyes, and he took this moment of opportunity to step closer, catching her wrist and bringing her close to his chest.

"I believe the reason is me - is it not?"

He brought her face close to his, relishing the feel of her skin under his fingertips. Her close presence, her sweet scent, her soft contours. It had been so very long since he had touched another.

And now, the object of his lust and his affection was right here waiting for him.

"I..." Serena began to speak again, her voice tilting a bit higher than normal.

Not wanting to hear anymore excuses, Lucius dipped his head down and captured into a searing kiss. He poured everything into it, and reveled the moment that Serena began to reciprocate it. By the time it ended, he took notice of her disheveled state and inwardly leered at the thought that he was the one to cause it, and no one else.

"I don't plan on letting you go, _Serena_," he huskily said, stroking her cheek as he stared at her glazed eyes.

"Mister...Malfoy?"

"_Lucius_," he drawled, tipping her head up and pressing a kiss at her temple.

"H-How...why?" Serena closed her eyes, leaning into his warmth and allowing him to continue his caress.

"How can I not?" he chuckled, and pulled back, a small smile entering his lips, "You've been in my close proximity every day. Believe it or not, I fell for you as you have surely fallen for me."

With that said all Serena could do was accept it - just as she had accepted everything else when it came to Lucius Malfoy. But instead of responding timidly, she gave the older man a wide smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and let out a twinkling laugh.

"I never imagined," Serena shook her head in disbelief, her eyes glinting with amusement, "All these years, I wondered if you would ever return my affections."

"Now that I have, can I safely assume that you won't be leaving the Manor?" he asked, holding her tightly in his embrace, "Or will I need to cast a certain Unforgivable to keep you by my side?"

She quirked an amused eye up at the now carefree man and shook her in response.

"As long as you continue to love me, I'll stay by your side."

He smiled at her response, and leaned in close to her ear, whispering the three words that would guarantee her stay at the Manor, by his side, and with his son for the rest of their lives.

"_I love you_."

And he'll continue saying that for each morning that they spent together, until their dying day.

"""""""""""""""""""

Believe it or not, I still feel as if this story is incomplete. So I might end up coming back to this story sometime in the future to tinker with. It was a long, grueling process that felt as if I had been working on it forever, but I somewhat finished this 'one-shot'.


	19. Let me love you SeverusSerena

Title: Let me love you...

Rating: K, K+Pairing: Severus/Serena.

Romance/Drama. Marauder's Era.

""""""""""""""""""  
_Let me love you_, she said to him.

Everyday and every night she would approach him with those words, blue eyes beseeching, loving, and desperate - willing and open.

Yet, no matter how many times she requested this of him, he refused her.

Refused her love, refused her advances, and refused her presence.

He ignored her, snubbed her, or scathingly put her down - in front of everyone, no matter who was there.

She would always step away, would always leave him, but she would never give up.

_Let me love you_, she would say with a caress.

Her eyes always searched for his, locking them in a gaze, a fruitless attempt to make him fall for her. She would always hope that one day he may return her love.

It was futile.

_Let me love you, please_, she would never give up, and in time he simply ignored her altogether.

He would brush pass her with quick, even strides and not even acknowledge her presence. If she was in front of him in the hallways, within his path, he would push her aside - ignoring the startled yelp accompanied by pain and would continue on.

He wouldn't love her. He didn't even _like_ her.

He found her bothersome, annoying, and whiny. She was childish, and completely naive. In addition to that, she could never fully understand him. She didn't know why he preferred to be secluded and surrounded with his books. She couldn't fathom the reason why he could be completely ensnared in politics, Dark Arts, and Potions.

It was bothersome, it was ridiculous, and yet she persisted in trying to capture his heart.Someone once asked her why she even bothered trying to get him - the pale, greasy-haired, anti-social Slytherin boy. And he heard her answer...

"I love him," she had said, "And it's because I love him, that I want to understand him."

It was a simple, childish answer - but it was the only answer she could afford to say. Her friends always tried to turn her away from him, but she was stubborn and strong-willed. She _wouldn't_ give up. She wouldn't move on, and so she continued to try - everyday and every night.

And then one night, as he passed through the dark hallways, he heard a whimper. At first he was going to ignore it, but curiosity got the better of him and he went to investigate.

What he found was surprising.

_Serena_ he had whispered to himself, staring at the quivering girl. Her eyes were brimming with tears as they looked up at her attacker, a Ravenclaw boy who had disgustingly manhandled her in a niche of the school.

"How can you look at that disgusting _Slytherin,_ when I'm here?!" the Ravenclaw hissed at her, roughly dragging her up, his face inches from hers, "You should just forget about that Slytherin!"

Her eyes widened with astonishment and fear. Serena wanted to do something to the Ravenclaw - she wanted him to leave her alone. But she was too afraid to do anything. She had never been much of a fighter, always relying on others to protect her. The only time she ever fought back was usually by verbal means - never letting it progress physically or magically. So now, now that she was alone and in trouble she wasn't sure what to do. Her body simply froze, and as much as she wanted to get away, she wasn't strong enough to do so.

Sensing that her time with the Ravenclaw could only get worse, she closed her eyes and was about to let herself succumb to his advances. It was disgusting, and she should have done _anything_ within her power to fight him, but fear had already overwhelmed her.

She felt her eyes well up, and the tears began to cascade down her face.

_Severus, I love you..._she thought inside her head.

Just as the Ravenclaw was about to kiss her, a look of perversion on his face, a shadow fell on the two of them. Looking to the side, the Ravenclaw gaped at the intruder.

"_Petrificus totalus_."

The Ravenclaw automatically has his body bound together, still as stone.

Severus stepped over the Ravenclaw and reached his hand out for Serena to take, a gesture of peace.

"Severus," Serena was surprised to see him, not expecting him to actually save her.

He nodded in acknowledgment, and continued with his gesture, waiting patiently for her to come to her senses. It didn't take long before Serena noticed what he wanted and reached out her hand, and grasped his.

Immediately warmth tingled over her senses at the seemingly innocent gesture. To him, he was simply helping her to steer away from place. To her, it meant everything - safety, comfort, and most of all, acknowledgment.

For some time now, he had been ignoring her presence altogether - whether there were witnesses or not. She still held hope that he may return her affections; she hoped that he may care for her no matter how minuscule it may be. And this proved it - by saving her, and by offering his hand to her, and by nodding to her when she called his name.

Thus, with a small smile of thanks, she grasped his hand, allowing him to lead her away from the Ravenclaw and the nook in the wall.

Silently, he led her down the hallway and without a word he steered her to the Ravenclaw's side of the school, then by allowing her to steer him to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Although no words were parted on the way, she knew that things had changed between the two of them - she would just have to wait to figure out what it was that changed.

"Goodnight," he said in parting, and with a swish of his robes, he departed.

"Goodnight," she called out.

_Let me love you_, she still said again and again, every day and every night. Always, with that loving look and caress.

However, this time it was different.

Ever since that night in the hallway, the whimper, the tears, and the helplessness in her eyes would not leave his thoughts. He knew it was not out of pity, but out of anger - he was angry at the Ravenclaw for hurting her, for causing her pain. And his _heart_ went out to Serena Moon. It didn't matter how many times he emotionally hurt the girl, he never wanted to see another do that to her. Call him selfish, but that's how he felt. So when he saw those tears as the Ravenclaw loomed over her, he snapped.

He thoughtlessly cast that spell on the Ravenclaw, because he... didn't want that Ravenclaw touching her.

The lust in the boy's eyes, the hold he held over her, and the harsh words that parted from his lips. All of it was wrong to him, and he wanted to do something.

And so he cast the Body-bind spell.After that, he hadn't felt inclined to continue helping the girl - his first thought was to simply turn around and leave. In the end, he held her hand and escorted her back to the Ravenclaw Commons, never once letting go. It was here that he felt... differently, much more differently. And for a brief second, he felt...

He felt that it may not be so bad, to have someone.

_Let me love you_, she said again and again, her words soft yet earnest, her eyes blue and filled to the brim with unwavering love.

No, it didn't feel bad at all if the love he would receive came from someone like Serena Moon. It felt comforting and wholesome, unwavering.

So when Serena said those words to him, he simply looked at her, eyes not devoid of emotion but one of acceptance. He no longer ignored her, but acknowledged her words. And when she came close by his side, he did not force her to leave his presence, but let her be. It was confusing to everyone's eyes how this came to be, and when anyone asked, no one provided an answer.

When they came to Serena to ask about this startling change, she simply gave that same small childish answer that unnerved Severus Snape.

"Because I love him," she would say, and let it be.

And when anyone would ask him the same question, he never gave an answer - continually giving them the cold hard stare that he had perfected, and watched them turn around and flee. But inside, he knew the answer but would not speak it aloud.It was because he came to be fond of Serena's presence.

It was not love, but it came close to it. And for now, it was enough for the both of them.

"""""""""""""""""""


	20. Unfaithful DracoSerena

Title: Unfaithful

Rating: K+

Draco/Serena, Draco/Daphne, and mention of Oliver/Hermione.

Yes, it is based on the song.

"""""""""""""""""""""  
Serena continually hears her friends jokingly say that her relationship with Draco was too good to be true. In a way, it really is. Draco is fairly different from how he was in Hogwarts - he is more humble due to the war, and he is less prone to pick fights (where Harry was concerned).

In terms of her relationship with Draco, he appeared to be the perfect man. He doted on her every whim, whispered loving words at every turn, and showered her with praises. It was like she lived in a fairytale world - and she probably would have continued to live this way, if she didn't find out the _truth_.

Draco was unfaithful to her.

She _should have_ confronted him, she should have confided to someone about this, she should have packed up and _left_... but she didn't, she _couldn't_.

Because... even if Draco may no longer love her, she _does_.

And so she stayed.

She stayed day after painful day, knowing the truth, telling the lies from the truth, and never saying a word...

And in time she _knew_ that Draco could tell that she knew of his infidelity. But he never said anything - both of them were keeping up with this charade, this make-believe world.

He would make excuses.

_I won't be home until late tonight, I have a business meeting. _

It's only for tonight - it's a guy's night, after all.

Don't wait up; I'll be at the office.

Draco would tell her anything and everything that sounded plausible. But she knew better, and he did, too. 

He knew that he didn't need to make any excuses to her, but he still did.

And it hurt her almost as much as when she first found out the truth.

She continued to stand by his side - coming with him to necessary social events and functions, to dinner dates, and to visit their friends. It was painful, having to keep the smile up on her face. She knew that her smiles were more forced than natural when she aimed them at him. And his to her.

After all, she could no longer tell if the light in his eyes were real and meant for her. She would wonder night after night if Draco simply pitied her when he held her, made love to her, and kissed her.

It killed her when these thoughts surfaced, and when she sees him walk out of their home, she felt a little more of her die inside.

All she could do was hold on and wait for the day their relationship would truly end.

"Another meeting, Draco?" Serena called softly to the handsome young man of 23.

It was amazing how long they have been together - _six_ years, half of which was spent living this lie.

"Yes love," Draco gave a small smile, and Serena kept up her act, knowing full well that his smile and words were a fake.

It pained her every time Draco lied; it would have been easier for him to simply tell her that he was going out and wouldn't be back until morning, or however long he decided to leave her...

"I'll be back by Monday morning, I promise," Draco finished dressing up in his wizarding robes, looking magnificent in the dark robes lined with silver and green. He then bent over to kiss her temple proceeded by a kiss on her lips.

She responded accordingly, kissing back just as much, feeling wonderful yet awful at the same time - if anyone could comprehend that confusing emotion.

"Three days..." Serena murmured, hiding the hurt swelling up inside of her, and she thought she could see a flash of guilt enter Draco's gray eyes but waved it off as wishful thinking.

"I know it's long, but..." Draco began, getting ready to give an even more elaborate lie.

"No, it's alright - you can't keep them waiting, right?" _Can't keep __**her**__ waiting..._

"You're right, I best be going then."

And Serena watched him leave - this time for a far longer time than she cared for. Whenever he left her alone for longer than a night, a day - two at most, she felt...She felt alone, cold, and lost. She felt as if half her soul was ripped out of her, and she was never sure of what she should do with herself.

And when he said, "Goodbye, love," she was never certain if it was meant to be the last.

Not these days...

These days Draco kept leaving her more often by the day never staying for more than a night at most. And during those nights, he would only ever hold her when he felt absolutely sure that she was asleep. But she learned long ago how to feign sleep, and on those nights - on all nights, actually - she would silently cry herself to sleep.

Because she knew, she _knew_ that Draco would leave her. And she didn't even know who it was, or why...

She never bothered to find out, and she wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to know.

All she could do is wait this whole ordeal out, and sometimes pray to any and all deities, that perhaps... this was all a dream, a nightmare, or... that Draco would somehow miraculously fall in love with her again. But these prayers and fervent wishes were few and far between - she had long ago given up, after realizing that it was futile.

She could only hope that Draco is happy with his newfound love...

Holding onto her pent-up emotions, Serena shakily picked up a quill and a parchment, and began to write...

_My dearest Draco,_  
_  
I only ever wish for your happiness, and even now I still wish the best for you..._

""""""""""""""""""""  
Three days had come and gone, and much had changed since then. For one, the Cannons had miraculously held up to good standing for the season - coming into 5th place. For another, the Malfoy Manor was eerily silent when Draco Malfoy came home from his 'business' trip.

"Serena?" Draco hid the unease he felt in his heart as he went up the steps.

This was different. In all the years that he had been with Serena, not once had he returned from a trip without her there to greet him. He would always send an Owl before he returned home, and every time he would see her there to greet him.

But not today - and that worried him.

As he reached the top most step, he momentarily paused as he thought of where she could be, all the while ignoring the numbing pain he felt in his heart.

_She has to be here, she just has to be. But where...?_

The study room wasn't the first choice that came to mind, but it was the closest from his vicinity. So he bounded for the room, throwing the double-set doors wide open - only to face an empty, still room.

_Where is she...? Where did she go? Is she shopping? Visiting her friends...?_

Just as he turned to leave, a house elf came in with the resounding loud CRACK.

"Master Draco, Sir! Welcome home!" the house elf chirruped.

He stared at the excited house elf, observing it with wary eyes and wondered why it decided to show itself. Normally they did not come unless summoned, so why?

"Yes?" Draco tersely said by way of greeting, and the house elf immediately sobered and glanced warily around the room, tugging at its floppy ears.

"Nessy... Nessy not sure if Nessy should tell Master Draco..."

This made him take the house elf more seriously, his eyes focusing on the fretting house elf.

"Does this have anything to do with Serena, Nessy?" Draco said, his voice hard and more commanding than inquiring.

"Y-Yes, Master Draco!" Nessy immediately responded and scurried around the room, hopping up to the table beside the window - Serena's usual spot.

And as he watched the house elf, he immediately saw what it was reaching for - a rolled up parchment with a pink ribbon around it.

He could feel the rapid beat of his heart, his breath growing shallow, and his pupils dilating. He _knew_ what was in that parchment, and he was certain that it was what he feared just as he anticipated this moment in time.

"Mistress Serena left this, Sir..." Nessy softly said, its voice subdued and as Draco accepted the parchment, he noticed the house elf's eyes water - perhaps from Serena's disappearance?

He simply nodded and turned away, wanting the privacy that came from reading this particular letter. Bracing himself, he unraveled the ribbon, and stowed it away in the front of his robes. And as he heard the CRACK of Nessy's departure, he proceeded to open the parchment and unfurled it...

_My dearest Draco,_

_I have gone through a total of 50 parchments, 20 quills, and 12 bottles of ink - 3 of which spilled in my agitation and clumsiness. Out of the 50 parchments, only 10 had gone pass the first two sentences. So as you can see, this letter has been difficult for me to write, and not once has my nerves calmed down. You were always the better of us when it came to letter writing. _

_I know that you probably have already guessed by now what this rolled up parchment contains. If not, then you have not lived up to your Slytherin and Malfoy name. But I doubt that it came to that, so I need not worry over what I should say._

_What should I say, Draco? That I hate you for your unfaithfulness, for your infidelity? You know that I could never bring myself to truly hate you - no matter what you have done. I loved you, and I still love you. If I were strong enough, I would have stayed up until the point that you saw no more need for me. If I were strong enough, I would have fought for your love..._

_However I feel that our relationship has already passed the breaking point, Draco. What should have ended three years ago has not come to be. Day after day, night after night I have been waiting for those parting words. Yet, it never came and I had been wondering when that day would come. _

_But not today, not this time. You have already been leaving me for days at a time, and I can see what will come. _

_Thus, I have come to write this letter and I hope that this will make it easier for the both of us._

_I only ever wish for your happiness, and even now I only wish the best for you..._

_Be happy in your newfound relationship,_

_Serena Moon_

His breath stilled, his heart throbbed painfully against his ribcage.

_She left_...

He shakily reached up to rub the corner of his eyes, feeling an itch only to come away with the tips of his fingers wet.

Tears?

He was crying. Unbeknownst to him, he had begun to cry while he read the letter and figured out what it entailed.

Serena left him...

And he didn't know what to do, what to say, or how to react...

She left him, not out of hatred, but out of love. It didn't make sense, but it was the truth. She left him because she felt that he didn't love her.

But he didn't, did he? It was why he found another woman, why he spent his time away from home to be with her. It was why for three years, he had been seeing this other woman - even when he figured out that Serena knew the truth. He had wondered during those early years, if Serena would suddenly leave him and never return. At that time, he had already toyed with the idea of bringing this woman home and replacing Serena with her. However, he always found himself hesitating, unable to end the relationship with Serena.

Because...

Because he...

Draco slumped in a nearby seat, his hands crumpling the parchment, his head bent down focused on the words over and over again. He couldn't believe it; it came as a shock, but one that he should have expected. After all, she saw no reason to stay, right? Even if she said that she loves him...

"I'm an _idiot_. A bigoted, self-centered idiot," Draco berated himself, closing his eyes and succumbing to his tears.

He knew what he was doing to her.

He knew that whenever he gave her those lies, it hurt her.

He knew that when he left her for his 'business' trips, it killed her.

He knew all of this, but he still did it... and kept on doing it.

But now... now it was over. And she was gone. Serena was gone.

She left, because she felt she had to. That... that she was finally replaced and saw no need to stay - not for her own sake, anyway.

And now that she was gone, he should... go on with the plan, right?

The plan to replace Serena...

He was happier this way, wasn't he?

_I only ever wish for your happiness, and even now I only wish the best for you..._

_Be happy in your newfound relationship_...

Serena...

Serena was always looking out for his best interests. She was always kind to him, and in turn he gave into all her whims, her every wish.

Was this also her wish?

""""""""""""""""""""  
Serena doesn't hear the lighthearted jokes from her friends, anymore. Not since she revealed that she was no longer with him. And when they ask why, all of them flabbergasted by the unexpected turn of events, she simply shrugs with a half-smile, refusing to comment.

Of course, this causes them to come up with a flurry of exclamations, demands, and made-up opinions. Their thoughts running rampant, and some of them comes a little closer to the truth than she cares to admit.

_You don't think... that Draco Malfoy broke up with her for another woman, do you?_

_What if it was a man? Or... both?_

_Ah! What if our dear Serena cheated on him? What if it was the other way around? _

Or if both of them did it! 

She would flinch whenever Draco was mentioned. And when Draco was mentioned in the same sentence as being with another woman, she would grow stiff.

Her friends would notice this, and in time, they learned to leave things well enough alone. They haven't mentioned to Serena what they have heard from the others, and they would hide the Daily Prophet from her - even though they knew it was futile.

After all, who could miss the blaring headlines?

**Draco Malfoy seen with another woman! Who is she, and where has his old flame gone?**

Serena saw this, and felt her eyes focus on Draco's handsome face. He was still perfect, her handsome prince. No, not hers – Draco belongs to that person's, that woman's...

Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin pureblood - unlike her Gryffindor half-blood.

She knew her from Hogwarts, but never paid her any mind. Greengrass normally kept to her own affairs, preferring the company of fellow Slytherins or cunning Ravenclaws. She knew close to nothing about what the pretty Slytherin liked or disliked, and how intimate she was to Draco's circle of friends.

_No Serena, keep those thoughts away... he's not longer yours, it is none of your concern._

_No matter how much you may still care for him..._

Struggling with her emotions, Serena forced herself to turn away and continued on, the hood of her cloak obscuring her face. After all, the Daily Prophet was still focused on the startling discovery that the illustrious Malfoy heir had broken his relationship with Serena Moon.

""""""""""""""""""""  
It was now a total number 8 months, and three days since Serena left the manor. Although it had been so long, she still couldn't bring up the strength or the courage to move on. The Daly Prophet had lost its interest on the new couple, and was now focused on the latest gossip - Oliver Wood was seen kissing Hermione Granger!

Serena knew about Hermione's relationship with Oliver, they had been together for two years now. The last she heard from Hermione was that she had a feeling that Oliver would be proposing to her.

She envied her, but she would never condemn either one for her unfortunate luck in maintaining a long-standing relationship.Draco chose another, and that was that.

"Maybe I should move on..." Serena whispered to herself, walking down the street toward her apartment complex.

She now lived in Muggle London, in an apartment complex not too far away from Diagon Alley. It was a small one bedroom that resided in a rather shady area. But in all truth, it was only what the muggles would say when they passed by the site. It was, in fact, a place to rent for Wizardkind.

"Did I hear that right? Serena Moon, move on?" a gasp emitted from around the corner, and the person stepped out to reveal Ginny.

"Ginny..." Serena murmured in greeting and led the way home. She was neighbors with the fiery redhead, only living about two doors away from one another on the same floor.

"It's been awhile, 8 months... think you can handle it?" Ginny idly commented.

"I think so..." Serena said uncertainly, "After all, I'm still young, aren't I?"

Ginny grinned, "I don't know, you are getting on in age - being 24 and all..."

Serena scowled, "And you're only a year younger - Miss Independent!"

Ginny laughed aloud, but abruptly stopped as she stared at a scene not too far from either of them. Frowning at Ginny's sudden mood swing, Serena followed her line of vision and froze as well.

In front of them was Draco Malfoy, in the flesh.

"Serena..." Draco greeted, his gray eyes not leaving hers.

"I'll... leave you two alone, shall I?" Ginny excused herself, a light blush marring her delicate face as she scurried onward. As she turned the corner, a mischievous glint entered her brown eyes.

This would have certainly given Serena warning signs in her head had she paid the girl any attention as she left. It was unfortunate that she had not, or else she would have known immediately that Ginny had something to do with this 'coincidental' meeting with Draco Malfoy.

"Draco," Serena mimicked, before stepping closer.

"I..." Draco began.

"Daphne looks ecstatic to be with you - you two make a great pair," Serena commented, not looking in his direction as she surveyed the buildings and the night sky.

He frowned at Serena's comment, and ruffled his white-blond hair in frustration. It was uncharacteristic of him, but then again, he had been acting out-of-sorts for the last five months. Daphne was now grating on his nerves with all her unnecessary demands and forcing him to lavish her with his attention at every turn. It became so much that he was close to losing his temper, that or demand for the house elves to throw her out instead of him.

"Congratulations, by the way," Serena continued, and he looked at her, noticing that she was now looking at him - a hint of concern entering her blue eyes.

"...I heard from Ginny's current 'boyfriend' that you were planning on proposing to Daphne," her soft voice was soothing to him, but when he finally comprehended what she had to say, his eyes narrowed at her.

He saw the pain flash across her delicate face, the flush of embarrassment mixing in with the chill night air, the wet, slightly chapped lips, and windblown hair flying around her like a halo of gold.

But most of all, he saw her eyes - her beautiful blue eyes. It hurt to see them looking dejected, as if her whole life was over, as if she was dead. He wanted the old Serena, _his_ Serena. The one that welcomed him when he went home, the one that he walked beside with on the way to his social functions, the one that came to get him out of his room for dinner, the one that... comforted and held him whenever he was down.

The one that he gave up in return for someone else.

He closed his eyes, regret welling up in his stomach.

"Draco? Draco are you alright?" Serena tentatively moved forward, unsure whether or not to touch him, even if it was out of concern.

She came closer, and he went to grab her hand and held it, relishing the feel of her soft hands in his own, even if they were cold from the chill.

"I missed this..." Draco said as a way of explanation to the confusion swimming on her face, "I missed everything about you."

She jolted, and sharply looked at him.

_He can't be serious!_

"For a long time, I felt that... I needed something more. That I didn't need you, that... I could be happier with someone other than you," Draco said, and saw another flash of pain, of disappointment.

"With that in mind, I went out at night. At first, it would only be when I ended a meeting early. I would make a path to a few pubs, never staying for too long, simply to see if I could find anyone worthy of my attention. And then it slowly grew to staying out longer, with or without company. By then, I couldn't stop myself," his voice grew soft, regret lacing his tone of voice, and she could only stand and listen to his words, his story.

"It wasn't long before I met up with Daphne," he didn't meet her eyes, instead focusing on how pale her hand was, making out the blue vein standing out in contrast of her pigmentation, "We spoke as acquaintances, but it steadily grew to friendship, and then..."

"And then you ended up together," Serena finished for him, "Before long, you two would meet in secret. She knew you were with me, and she knew that your relationship with her could not be made to the public."

"Yes," Draco confirmed, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Are you happy with her?" Serena asked, though it pained her.

"...are you happy, Serena?" Draco asked instead, and pulled her close, closing the distance between them.

"..." She looked away, but Draco reached out with his other hand and caressed her cold cheek.

It felt like heaven, holding her close like this... touching her like this. He had certainly taken advantage of her all those years, having never appreciated just how special Serena was to him.

"You always looked over me, no matter how busy I was, no matter how unfaithful I had become. You continued to care for me, you continued to wait for me, and you continued to remain faithful and vigilant..." Draco whispered, gray eyes shining with regret.

"I loved you," Serena said by way of explanation.

_Loved?_His hand froze - _past tense? Not present? Should he chance it?_

"Loved, Serena? Not... love?" Draco hesitantly asked.

For a second she didn't respond, and she refused to meet his gaze.

Within that split second, he felt as if his world would come crashing down should Serena not give him the answer he sought.

"About eight months ago, I wrote you a letter. Every word in there, I meant..." Serena turned to him, eyes welling up with unshed tears, "I still mean it..."

Her words alone felt like a heavy burden left his shoulders, and he pulled her in a tight embrace, much to her surprise and to his relief. He held her tight, not letting ago - afraid that if he did, she would leave him again, and this time... never come back.

"I love _you_," he whispered into the mane of her hair, "Not Daphne, not anyone - just you, always and forever, you."

His tone had a hint of desperation, of need. For years he had thought that he didn't love her. He felt that he didn't need her, that he could be happy without her.

But those years were a farce - he did love her, he did need her, and he is happy with her.

Like now - this moment, with her in his arms, he was the most happy.

And he would _never_ forget that.

His infidelity, his unfaithfulness - they helped him see, just how much hurt he bestowed upon her, and in turn upon himself. And he hoped and prayed to whatever deity existed in the world that it will never happen again - never with him, and hopefully never with her.

"Draco..." Serena pulled away and looked at him, tears falling freely from her eyes, and he reached out to wipe them away.

Serena stared up at him, for the first time she seeing the old Draco shining through. The Draco she truly loves, the one that didn't lie, that didn't make excuses, that really loves her...

"I love you, too, Draco," Serena said and finally allowed herself to fall into his embrace.

"As long as you're happy, Draco..." Serena whispered.

"No Serena, it should be the other way around - this time around," Draco murmured back.

And a few feet away shining brown eyes held up a Wizard camera and snapped the shot of a reconciled couple hugging under the moonlight.

_The Prophet will pay for a picture of this - **Malfoy and Moon together again!** _

Or... I could always give them the scoop on the Wood and Granger relationship.

With a snicker, the redhead turned away, and went home, happy that her friend was back with Malfoy. And this time, she knew that they would work out their relationship. Unless, of course... he wanted to experience a certain castration charm she recently learned...

End.  
""""""""""""""""

Long one-shot. And yes... Serena and Draco are back together again. As for the proposal thing - it's either just a rumor, or a rumor. So there's no basis to that, at all.

Hope you enjoyed it, I wasn't planning on lengthening this at all, it just happened! I hope it wasn't too OOC...


	21. Wanted TomSerena

Title: Wanted

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: If I owned HP and SM, neither one would end up the way it turned out. First of all, my pairing ideas would not wholly be canon. So for those that enjoy canon pairings, be glad that I don't own it!

Tom/Serena. Told from Serena's POV. Romance with a dark out look.

"""""""""""""""""

During the night, with Tom's arms held protectively around me, I lie here and wonder...

Will it always be like this? Will Tom and I be together ten years from now? Five years? Two years? Will we even be together once the semester ends?

The future scares me, and I don't know what will happen. I don't even know what will happen two weeks from now, much less what my career path is ( something that my Head of House is constantly exasperated about).

So I sometimes just lie here with Tom and think about what the future might hold for me. I don't have many goals in my life, but I do have my dreams, and they are what motivates me to keep on living.

I pause and then shift in my position so I can look at Tom - I smile. Tom is one of the reasons why I even bother attending school these days. I'm not top of my class, but one of the worst students of my year - only scraping by because Tom is so patient with me when he helps me with my school work.

_"Love, you're supposed to wave your wand counterclockwise."_

_"Sorry, Tom."_

_He shakes his head and smirks endearingly._

_"Try again?"_

_I nod, and this time he comes closer, pressing himself close to me and guides my hand through the procession as he instructs me in the Art of Transfiguration._

Sometimes I wonder how I ever managed to become so involved with him, he's too perfect for me - intelligent and witty, and ever so patient. Why would Tom bother with me, when he could have anyone he wants in the whole school? I'm not even as beautiful as all the other girls - there's Amy and Delilah, a Ravenclaw and a fellow Slytherin. And yet Tom chose me.

It's not like I'm a pureblood, being a halfblood myself. Moreover, I'm not inheriting my family's fortune - Sam is going to inherit the Moon fortune. So why would Tom choose me?

I frown and began looking at Tom's relaxed state, wondering if the answer lies on his face.

"Love, you're thinking too much again," Tom says half-asleep and with his eyes still closed.

"How long have you been awake?"

I find it slightly amusing that Tom can always sense this about me. If I'm ever awake before him, and I begin to think about these things, he would somehow know and wake up.

He opens his eyes and stares at me, "Not long."

He reaches out and pulls me closer so that we're a mere breath apart.

"Why me?" I breathe out, and he goes quiet as he stares at me. It worries me a bit, but I force myself to calm down, knowing that with Tom he's the kind to think things through before starting anything.

"...because I wanted you."

I pause and simply stared at the dark-eyed Slytherin, not knowing what to do or say.

_Because I wanted you._

"Since the first time I laid eyes on you, I wanted you," he reiterated, rubbing small circles in the back of my shoulder blades.

"That was 7 years ago..."

"Exactly," he hissed and pressed closer to me, dropping a chaste yet possessive kiss on my lips.

It was surprising to find that Tom had spent seven years without acting on his emotions. I didn't know how to respond, and so I simply held him, hearing the steady beat of his heart as I laid my head against his bare chest. Thoughts of his words echoing in the back of my mind, lulling me into a semblance of peace.

_...because I wanted you._

"Is there a reason, Tom?" I whispered, my words sounding sluggish even to my own ears as I slowly felt sleep succumb me.

He didn't respond immediately, as always, and I felt sleep tug me even deeper into its depth. However, I didn't fully fall asleep, curiosity eating away at me as I struggled to keep awake.

"I don't think there's ever a full reason where love is involved," Tom answered, his voice even as he pulled me closer in his warm embrace.

"Hmm...I think..."

He began tracing mindless patterns across my skin, making me wriggle in his embrace but before long I gave up and allowed his small ministrations.

"I think I'd like us to be like this for a little while longer," I gave a small smile and snuggled up against him, finally falling completely asleep, my mind at peace.

"A little while longer, love?" Tom whispered in the dark, looking at Serena's sleeping face, an intense expression on his face, "Wouldn't you rather have this be forever?"

She remained asleep, content for that moment to be in her lover's arms.

"I'm sure you do," Tom leaned closer, pressing another chaste kiss but this time on her forehead, "We'll be together forever, for all of eternity."

And with that, he settled comfortably back on the bed, wrapping his arms protectively around his love and settled down to finally sleep. Thoughts of forever, of love, and of want and need circling his thoughts, even asleep.

Neither one knowing that the want, the need, and the thoughts of love and grandeur would break them apart just as much as it brought them together. Because for one - want and love is not enough to sacrifice others' lives. And for the other, want and grandeur overcame love itself.

As much as they would have wanted to remain together, neither one would be willing to succumb to the other's ministrations.

And yet, they knew that deep inside - if they wanted it hard enough - maybe they could have been together...

_for a little while longer..._

_"Try again?"_

"""""""""""""  
I wanted it to end with "wanted" as the title of the one-shot says, but bah! I liked it, I wanted it to be more emotional and sentimental... Unfortunately, it didn't end up that way.

I'll try my hand on making more Tom/Serena and Severus/Serena fanfics, after that who knows? Someone requested a happy Tom/Serena and a happy Severus/Serena (at school), so I'll make those at some point. But I also want another angst/drama/tragedy fic, so who knows what the next one-shot will be about?!

That, and I might not update in awhile - I _really_ want to work on Needed.


	22. Hidden Past LuciusSerena

Title: Hidden Past

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: If I owned HP and SM, neither one would end up the way it turned out. First of all, my pairing ideas will not be wholly canon. So for those that enjoy canon pairings, be glad that I don't own it!

"""""""""""""""""

"Dammit!"

Draco cursed, tripping over a small pile of scrolls and tomes on the floor. Behind him a small burst of laughter erupted.

"Shut up, you wank, and help me over here!" Draco scowled, waving at a still-laughing Blaise Zabini.

"I don't see why you want to go through all of this. The house elves can do it," Blaise commented, looking at the papers with distaste.

"I don't trust them with my Father's possessions," Draco said with disdane, shuffling through open parchments that meant little to him as his eyes passed over them.

"It's not like you'll find anything interesting in here," Blaise lazily waved his wand at a pile of old tomes, magically packing them in a box.

"My Father was a private man; if there is _anything_ in here that would not be beneficial to the Malfoy name, I do not want it disclosed for the public to see." Draco defended, scowling as he found a few items that he _knew_ would not aide in restoring the Malfoy family name.

Shuffling through a set of drawers on the mahogany desk, Draco froze as his gray eyes traced over a small stack of letters tied with a single _pink_ ribbon.

"Found anything?" Blaise strode over, peeking over his friend's shoulder.

Stiffly, Draco picked up the bundle and set it on the table.

"Pink?" Blaise quirked a brow at the ribbon, but Draco ignored him in favor of untying the letters.

As the ribbon fell away, he sorted through them and noticed that they all held something in common.

"_Serena Moon_." Both boys mused in their head as they recognized the eligible script of Lucius Malfoy's handwriting.

Taking one from the top of the stack, Draco flipped the letter over before opening it up. His gray eyes immediately fell on the age-old parchment, his gray eyes swiftly passing through the letter. Putting it down, he picked another one and mimicked his actions, again and again. With each letter, Draco's gray eyes clouded and remained that way even after the last opened letter fell from his fingertips.

Concerned, Blaise eyed one of the letters before picking one up and read through it.

"It would appear that..." Blaise began, but was cut off when Draco placed a heavy hand on his friend's shoulder, shaking his head.

"Don't. _Don't_ say it." (Don't say that Father's marriage was a sham...)

"""""""""""""""""""

Two weeks later, Draco returned to his Father's study. His face impassive as he strode pass the stacked boxes and murmuring portraits until he stopped in front of the desk. His gray eyes lingering on the scattered parchments that innocently laid there.

Picking them up, Draco shuffled through them before stopping on one. The last letter that his Father wrote to this _Serena Moon_.

_My Dearest Serena,_

_As with all my other letters, this shall not leave my possession. But unlike all the rest where I leave a linger of a promise to write again, this shall be my last. _

_I cannot and dare not write another. _

_In my past missives I have written with utmost sincerity of my decisions, regrets, and elations. To this day, I continue to dwell and reminisce on the possibilities of what the outcome my life would hold if I continued to pursue the relationship we once had. Would we have been happy or regretful? Would we continue to hide as we had, or publicly announce our forbidden relationship? _

_I continue to remain wistful, and will always remain this way. Unfortunately, I am not the same man I once was. Up until now, I wallowed in these hidden miseries - thinking of the possibilities and wondering if I could still make it come true. A foolish notion that does not become a Malfoy. _

_It must end._

_As I write this, my wife is in her bed with the midwife about to give birth - to my heir. I can no longer escape my duties, and will not disappoint my Father. I must remain steadfast and loyal to the Malfoy name._

_  
Though I write this, I know that I shall never forget you. I shall always think fondly of you._

_Be happy my love,_

_Lucius Malfoy _

The letter contained the most loving emotions that Draco had ever seen in his life. In consequence, Draco wondered what kind of woman Serena Moon was, and why he never heard of her until now. Driven by a desire to learn more about this person, Draco Malfoy set out to discover just _who_ she is.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Unfortunately for him, it was not until five years later did the Malfoy heir even get a hint as to where she could be found in the whole world. Draco found, much to his disdain, that Serena Moon was no longer of the _Moon_ family, but some muggle one, taking on the last name of _Shields_. A nice, _common_ name that sounded pleasant but obviously _muggle_.

With great reluctance, Draco gathered enough courage to throw on some muggle clothing to blend in with the plebians - all so he can observe as to what made his father grow an interest in this woman.

(Why father chose to marry mother, instead of Serena Moon. If he was in love with her, why could he not be with her?)

Finally, after what seemed like ages to the Malfoy heir - when in fact, it was simply 10 minutes, at most - he had reached his destination.

Stepping down from the Knight Bus, Draco dusted off his cardigan sweater and looked around with a permanent scowl. Muggles chanced a glance at him as he strode pass them, his gray eyes coolly observing his environment. Every which way, hordes of muggles pressed in this busy street, tall buildings skyrocketed to the sky, and odd lamps hanged every which way. It was disconcerting and claustrophobic, but Draco held his head high and put up with it - he would bear it until he found the woman's home. By then, he hoped that he can find the answers that he sought.

And he did.

Pass the busy intersections and catching muggle bus by muggle bus - an experience he wished to never repeat - Draco arrived at the Shields' family home.

The two-story house was quaint - simple, really. The fairytale picket fence, the tall tree with the swing attached, flower beds dotting the landscape, and the picturesque _children_ running around in the front yard. With a grimace, Draco swallowed the bile that formed and stepped closer, casting a nondescript _notice-me-not_ charm on himself. He wanted to observe the family lifestyle, wanting to see it for his own eyes.

In front of him, there were two children - the traditional boy-and-girl playing with each other, happy faces etched onto their faces. Blue eyes, blond hair for the little girl of about four. And six for the raven-haired, blue eyed boy. From inside, came a voice of a woman telling them to come inside. It sounded angelic to his ears, warm and kind, and it made him want to follow after the children. Of course, he didn't do such a thing. For a few minutes nothing happened. And he wondered whether or not to chance being detected and peek inside, when a shadow fell over his vision.

Looking to the side, he found himself face to face with an older woman with a questioning glare on her face.

"What do you want with my family?"

Her tone was soft, yet carried an edge of steel.

He knew not to mess with this woman, and bowed low, baring the back of his neck.

"Nothing - I simply came to find answers."

The woman stepped back and observed him.

"You won't find them - leave."

She turned away from him, and began a slow trek back into the house. Her blond hair streaked with gray, possibly from stress or another cause, swaying behind her.

Looking at her, Draco voiced aloud his question and assumption all at once.

"What happened between you and my Father?"

She froze at those words, her small hands forming fists, but refused to turn around.

"I found a drawer filled with parchment - each one addressed to Serena Moon."

"There is no Serena Moon that lives here," her voice tight and forced.

"Not Moon, no," Draco amended, "_Shields_, yes."

Her shoulders fell, and a sigh of hopelessness fell from her lips.

Turning her head sideways, she addressed Draco, "I wished to live the rest of my life in peace - but it seems that it was all for naught."

"Forgive me for my intrusion, but my Father never mentioned you."

"He wouldn't - no," Serena shook her head, and bade for him to follow her.

Wordlessly, Draco did as she requested, and had been led a little ways away from her home to a clearing beside a small pond.

Sitting on a tree stump, Serena straightened her skirt before focusing her attention on Draco.

"Your Father's past relationship with mine ended twenty five years ago - shortly after we left Hogwarts. We loved one another very much. At the time, I truly believed that would be all that we needed - being young, and naive does that to any Hufflepuff girl."

Draco raised an inquisitive brow at that one - his father fell _in love_ with a _Hufflepuff_.

Serena laughed merrily at Draco's expression, and nodded in affirmative.

"Yes, not many believed it back then, either. At least, for those that were privy to our _forbidden_ romance."

"My Father mentioned that in most of his missives..."

"Your father had always been traditional. Lucius wanted to live up to his Father's expectations, and he had - to the public's knowledge," Serena fiddled with a fallen leaf, focusing most of her attention on the object in hand.

"His Father, Abraxas, was stern and held a lot of influence in the Ministry - whatever he says, goes," at this, Serena shot Draco a pointed look, "You can imagine how difficult it was for Lucius to keep a relationship with me a secret."

Draco nodded, knowing the repercussions there would have been if _his _father discovered something without his notice. The results would have been disastrous, especially if it involved something that he disapproved of.

"Why didn't Grandfather approve of you?"

Serena pursed her lips, deep in thought, twirling the now-battered green leaf between her thumb and forefinger, trying to choose her words carefully.

"There were a lot of factors," Serena finally revealed, "but the one that made the biggest impact was Lucius' existing engagement."

Draco closed his eyes, the words he didn't want to hear - he heard. He already suspected that his father didn't love his mother based on the letters, but to hear it made real...

"It was an arranged marriage made years before either of them even knew the other existed. He always told me how his engagement with Narcissa was beneficial for both the Black and Malfoy family. He looked forward to it, even," Serena said with a tinge of sadness.

"If he looked forward to it..." Draco began.

"Then why was he with me?" Serena finished for Draco, who nodded in reply.

"He adored Narcissa for her breeding, her posture, and her beautiful face. She was always proper, always perfect, and always at her best. She can duel with the best of them, and all her Professors respected her, as they respected Lucius. The two together were a sight to behold, and no one would question that they were not a perfect match.

However, what the public did not know was what happened behind the scenes.

Lucius could not bring himself to fall in love with her. And Narcissa felt the same way."

Serena watched Draco carefully, seeing how he squeezed his eyes shut and fisted his palms together, holding down his emotions. She extracated herself from her position and stood up, letting the leaf fall from her fingers.

"If they felt that way, they could have appealed to their parents respectively - to withdraw from the engagement." Draco reflected back on the words of his father and mother from when he was younger. They informed him of what a marriage bond entailed, and would not allow it to occur if he did not wish for it.

"I told Lucius those same words," Serena smiled sadly, a small curve of her lips, and Draco found the sight appealing. He could almost see why his father would have fallen in love with this woman.

"He did try - the both of them," Serena continued, "At their own time, and at their own pace. Three times in fact - and each one was denied."

Draco frowned, not understanding why that would happen. By his understanding, it shouldn't be that complicated.

"Abraxas found the thought of having a Black bloodline in the family to be a great honor for the Malfoy line. The same with Cygnus and Druella Black. They believed that the joining of the two famililes was more important than the happiness of their son and daughter," Serena closed her eyes, as if remembering the time this event occurred.

"I see..." Draco made to stand up, having heard the words he had dreaded, but needed, to hear.

"Our time together was precious. Several times we wished to escape together, and leave everything behind. But rationality always crept back, either by my own thoughts or your father's." Serena uttered, a trace of longing slipping past her calm features.

"The day we graduated, was the day we parted. At least, I thought it would be... until your father dared to find me two weeks later..." Serena turned around and stared at a surprised Draco Malfoy, she smirked in good humor, "Yes, I certainly would not have pegged your father to be so... _bold_."

"He told me that night that he could not, and would not, marry Narcissa. Touching her, being so close to her, and even sharing the same bed as her, was preposterous. He felt as if he was committing adultery," Serena lightly chuckled, and Draco, again, saw something about her that his father would have loved.

"He wished to perform the ceremonial rites with me, and I agreed," Serena closed her eyes, though, as if pained.

"I believe, that was the only time I truly lied to your father," Serena fiddled with her hands, clenching and rubbing them together simply because she was nervous.

Draco stood where he was at, unsure whether or not he should speak at this point.

"I convinced him that night to wait until the next day. I offered him tea and poured a Sleeping Draught in it, then led him to bed. It was the last night that we spent next to each other," Serena sighed wistfully, "By morning, I had already gone and packed my belongings - leaving for an unplottable location."

Draco frowned, reviewing all that he read from his father's writings.

"The letters addressed to you were born of love and longing. It was as if he was the one that left you, and not the other way around."

" I left him a letter explaining all of my insecurities, all my hopes and dreams, and all of my love. They reflected my thoughts and desires. I had to let him know that as much as I loved him, as much as I longed to be with him - I could not, in good conscience, remain by his side. He was a Malfoy betrothed to Narcissa Black. To be the wife of Lucius Malfoy, one needed the background and the respect that others would expect from the Malfoy family."

Draco knew and understood her words - his mother was a prime example of what was expected of the Lady of Malfoy Manor. She could walk into a room and command respect and awe from others without batting an eyelash. She could hold her own against almost anyone, and Draco loved her. Even now when the Ministry did not hold the Malfoy name in high favor as it used to.

"There is a lot to expect from our family," Draco agreed, "However, the Moon family is also of good breeding and respected amongst the purebloods."

Serena shook her head negatively, "Between the Black and Moon family - in the eyes of Abraxas - he would ultimately choose the Black family. The Moon family may be respected, but our views never meshed well with your grandfather's."

Draco did not remember much of his grandfather, but from what his father had revealed, and what he had reviewed of his family's history, Abraxas Malfoy was one that respected old pureblood families. Moreover, he was one that had similar views to those of the Dark Lord.

"I loved Lucius Malfoy - the man that I met in Hogwarts, and even the man that came to me that night in my family home. But as much as I loved him, I could not agree to his family's views. Nor could I take him away from his family - it was either I enter his world, or to run away altogether. He would have been disowned had we married, and I could not have that happen to him. So I left with nothing but a letter and our cherished memories."

"If I knew my father, he would have tried to look for you and convinced you to marry him. I knew he loved you, he says so in all of his letters," Draco pointed out.

"And he had," Serena nodded, and waved her hand around their surrounding area, "At this very spot. He had simply been wandering in this muggle location for some inexplicable reason - coincidental, I'm sure. I had been taking my leisurely strolls, heading just a little ways out north of here to a remote cliff overlooking the city.

"The first thing he did was mention my letter, and he actually offered to give up his name and fortune."

Draco gasped at this point, earning an amused smirk from Serena in response.

"In the end, I convinced him to return to his wife. To fulfill his obligations and inherit his family fortune. It had always been Lucius' dream - to be powerful and respected. If he wanted it, then he should have it. I did not want him to be with me, and have him regret it years later. So I let him leave after promising to never search for me ever again."

"You didn't mention to him about not contacting you," Draco noticed, and she nodded.

"Perhaps it was the thought that if he could, he would write or Floo call me. He never had, and I think it was better that way..." Serena responded.

"It would have made it more difficult to forget one another if he had," Draco concluded, "I guess that's why he wrote all these letters. And yet, they stopped after I was born..."

"Yes, he found someone more worthy of his love and attention," Serena smiled kindly.

"Thank you for telling me all of this - it could not have been easy, " Draco said in gratitude.

"It wasn't. After I left him, I wished to forget all about him. Instead I found myself longing for him every day and every night. But I had to learn to let the past go," Serena shook her head."

"I'm sorry," Draco apologized.

"Don't be. You came to find answers about your father. And you deserved to know," Serena looked at him from the side, "It must not have been easy for you to hear that your parents were not who you thought them to be."

"No, they were not," Draco and Serena began to walk back to her home, "The two of them always gave the impression of solidarity. They were great together, even in my presence."

"Just like our Hogwarts' days, I would expect," Serena smirked, "They did not wish to upset you. And they both loved you very much - it's hard not to, especially after seeing you as you are now."

Draco blinked in mild confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You look just like your father and mother, has anyone told you that?"

Draco nodded - it was true. He resembled both of his parents in equal halves - his hair color, eyes, complexion, everything. Where one part resembled Lucius, another resembled that of his mother.

"They see themselves within you. And so they wanted to give you a freedom that they did not have as they were growing up," Serena looked up and to the blue sky, "The chance to find love for yourself."

""""""""""""""""""""

At the time, Draco simply remained quiet, reflecting on the older woman's words. He did not really understand love at the time - if anything, he only understood familial love. The love he held for his parents.

Now, 13 years later, at the age of 36, Draco could see what Serena Moon and Lucius Malfoy had sincerely felt all those years ago.

He saw it reflected between him and Astoria Greengrass. Except this time, he knew that they had a happy ending.

"Everything alright, love?" Astoria placed a gentle hand on his arm, and he looked up with a tender smile, one he only showed in front of his family.

"Yes, just thinking of Scorpius."

And now he was, because he knew that unlike the ending that befell his father and Serena - his son would not have the same weight to uphold on his shoulders, nor would he have the one that he, himself, carried. There was no war in sight, and no prejudice to carry through. His son was truly free from the shadows that the Malfoy name usually carried with them.

Scorpius would not have a hidden past to escape or hide from - this time around.

"He'll be fine, Draco," his beloved wife whispered into his ear, and he sincerely agreed.

The End.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

I was going for bittersweet, but this ended a bit more complacent - don't you agree?


	23. After Seven Whole Years HarrySerena

Title: After seven whole years...

Rating: T

Harry x Serena.

* * *

Harry sighed into his mask - he hated these types of social functions. Wearing masks were fun until they started to itch and become bothersome. What he hated the most besides the itching, was how stuffy it would get, and you weren't allowed to take them off.

He put his fingers up onto his mask, and _tried_ to adjust it - of course, it didn't work. They were magical and were fixed onto their faces until midnight.

"Bloody mask," he muttered under his breath.

The one good thing about the mask, was that he wouldn't need his glasses while he wore it - a special mark around the eyes helped adjust his eyesight. But he would much rather wear his spectacles than this stuffy contraption.

"You could always fix whatever problem you have with a charm," a light melodious voice suggested.

Looking beside him, Harry found himself staring at a witch wearing a white shimmering dress, a feathered mask obscuring her face.

"Perhaps a lightening charm, an anti-itching charm, or even a breathing charm if the mask is a bit too stuffy," she continued, giggling at the end of her sentence.

Blushing Harry pushed his hands into his pockets, withdrawing his wand and cast the necessary charms, instantly alleviating himself from his problems.

"Better?" this time amused.

"Much," Harry sighed in relief, "I can't believe that after all these years, I can still forget the simplest charms."

"It happens," she shrugged and turned around, procuring two champagne glasses from a passing house elf, and silently handed him a drink.

"Thanks," Harry nodded, both for the suggestion and the drink, "So what brings you to the Ministry."

"Besides the food?" the female grinned, and for a moment Harry was off-set by the bright smile and familiar reply.

"Yeah, besides the food," Harry chuckled, and gave her a lopsided smile.

For another instance, this time the witch was the one who seemed to have been caught off guard - she paused and seemed to have drawn in a gasp.

"...the entertainment," the witch finally replied, after having caught her wits about her.

"Alone?" he quirked a brow, and watched as the witch briefly hesitated as she tried to find a well versed reply to his innocent question.

"No, I came here with..." she trailed off, having caught sight of someone from behind him, "Excuse me."

With that, Harry watched the white dressed witch walk away. He noted the way she held herself - and felt that, he should have know her from somewhere.

(No, it couldn't be. She's been dead for over seven years!)

With that firmly in mind, he turned his attention elsewhere. As the choice of entertainment finally decided to make their presence known, and began their song.

It was a slow song, something he didn't mind but at the same time inwardly cringed at the familiar tune - it was the same one that had been played that disastrous night in his fourth year of Hogwarts. He thanked Merlin that he had learned to dance since then.

The lights had long since dimmed, and he felt himself pushed forward into the throng, stumbling across witches and wizards alike - who either cast him appreciative glances, offers for a dance, or annoyed and disapproved frowns.

For quite a long time, he simply apologized for his intrusion, or got dragged into dancing with mysteriously dressed witches.

Having finished his dance - this time with a brightly colored witch wearing a tacky mask of vibrant green and sequins - Harry made another attempt of leaving the throng. He utterly failed when a stocky man crashed into him from behind, sending him reeling onto the dance floor, straight to the center.

Most dancers ignored him, but as he made to get up, a cream colored hand shot through the dark, and in front of him. Looking up, he stared into crystal blue eyes, and a kind smile. A familiar jolt of familiarity entered his vision, but he brushed it away as he took the hand and was helped up.

It was the same witch he met earlier that night.

"Care for a dance?" he blurted out, before he even properly thanked her. A blush quickly followed his words, but he found that he didn't mind it too much, and apparently neither did she, as she laughed at his awkward words.

"I'd be delighted," she managed, in between her laughter.

It wasn't his first time asking another to dance, but it had been an awfully long time since he last tried.

As their bodies drew close, their hands and arms winding themselves around each other, another jolt of familiarity coursed through Harry's veins, and his green eyes clouded in confusion. It was as if, he knew her - _intimately_ knew her.

Dancing together felt natural, as well. He knew exactly where her body would sway and her feet would move even the tiniest fraction.

It was as if they were made to be together.

_But it couldn't be..._

"Would you happen to know of Serena Moon?" Harry said just as the song slowly died and melded with another tune.

The witch froze in his arms, and she immediately let go, trying to take a step back.

"Oh no you don't," Harry immediately said at once, trying to close in on her. But before he could grab a hold of her, she fled from the scene, her short stature and slim figure winding its way pass the overcrowded dance floor.

"Bloody hell!" Harry swore aloud, and tore after her, not caring if he pushed and shoved the people in his way.

(I lost you once - never again!) Harry vowed.

By the time he reached the outside enclosure of the stuffy dance hall, he found that he had, indeed, lost sight of his past love.

At least, that's what his heart was telling him to believe.

"Merlin Harry, you're going insane."

With one last glance around the hallway, Harry turned back to the crowd, and went inside.

* * *

After the masked ball two months ago, Harry had thrown himself into his work. Trying, in vain, to forget about the masked witch and the close resemblance she bore to Serena Moon. When he wasn't at work, he desperately sought out his friends or drunk himself into a stupor. Anything to get the image of her away from his mind, before he did something truly horrific - like pursue the mystery witch.

As it happened, that night finally came but in an entirely different matter altogether.

"Harry, mate, we don't know how to tell you this," Ron uncomfortably began, behind him were Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and coincidentally enough Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass.

"What he's trying to say, Potter, is that you've got a problem on your hands," Theodore interrupted, earning glares from all around.

Theodore wasn't very tactful for a Slytherin.

Harry shot Ron a questioning quirk of an eyebrow.

"We noticed that you haven't been yourself," Hermione broached carefully, flustering a bit when Harry focused his attention on her.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, 'Mione," Harry tried to brush off, taking a large gulp from his mead.

"I think you do, Potter," Daphne intervened on Hermione's behalf, forcefully taking the glass off of Harry's hands, and slamming it down onto the table.

This, of course, earned stares from neighbors, and a large glare from Harry himself.

"Harry, we're worried about you," Hermione placed her hand on his arm, only to be rebuffed.

"Look, Potter," Theodore intervened, ignoring Daphne's attempt of stopping him, "We all know something happened at that Ministry ball two months ago. Whatever it is, don't let it get to you."

"Teddy!" Daphne hissed.

"Hey, he's a big boy, he can handle himself," Theodore continued, "Now why don't you be a good boy, and tell us what's bothering you? This way we can all put this behind us, and move on."

"Don't be such a prat, Nott," Seamus hit the wiry wizard at the back of his head, "Don't mind him, Harry. He's just being a douche, because _someone _here isn't getting any."

"Says the lonely Irish," Dean snickered only to get his cheek bashed in by said friend.

Ron chose this moment to push aside his two bickering friends, and pulled Harry's attention back to the main topic.

"Who is it?" Ron bluntly asked, making everyone around the table fall silent.

"Someone in that party made you act this way," he continued, blue eyes eerily serious and focused.

"I don't know her name," Harry finally admitted; he couldn't refuse Ron when he acted this way. The last time he saw his friend this serious and emphatic was when they found Ginny crying and bruised up in a corner at London.

The events that followed involved a big cover-up initiated by all their closest friends and family members. There was no way in hell they'd let some guy take advantage of Ginny Weasley and get away with it.

"Don't tell me Potter finally found _someone_ after all these years," Nott smirked, leaning back against his chair.

Daphne, Seamus, and Dean bore similar smiles.

"There's something you're not telling us," Hermione had that calculating look in her eyes, and Harry inwardly cringed.

Ruffling his raven locks, Harry tried to piece together how he could inform his friends about his situation, without making him sound insane.

"Harry?" Hermione had that tone in her voice that demanded an answer, and one that she wanted _now._

"She looks like someone," Harry mumbled under his breath, but it did not go unheard.

"Someone from our school?" Ron smirked, blue eyes twinkling at the prospect of his best mate getting a girlfriend.

"More or less," Harry was apparently agitated, his head nestled in his arms, his forehead touching the table.

At this point, Nott and Greengrass fell silent, their Slytherin minds categorizing all the probable conclusions they could fathom that would make Potter fall restless after being reunited with an old classmate.

"What does she look like?"

"Not _what_, but _who_." Harry finally groaned aloud, causing worry to shine in all their eyes - _yes,_ even Nott.

"Fuck Harry, you can't mean..." Ron caustically shouted aloud, drawing attention from nearby patrons.

"Yes, _her_."

"Serena Moon." Hermione gasped under her breath.

* * *

Two silent figures crept into a dimly lit room, the only source of light spouted from dancing flames.

"He thinks he's going crazy, Serena," a female voice broke the overwhelming silence.

"I figured that he'd think that way."

"Why don't you just give up this charade, and just go to him?"

"And say what?!" Serena cried out, turning her attention to her two uninvited guests, blue eyes blazing.

"This is stupid, Moon," Draco intruded, as he sauntered in, and leaned against the wall, "Hiding out in one of my chateaus for over seven years. Alone. It's not like you."

"It's unlike _you_ to come now, after all these years, and preach to me about being alone," Serena retorted.

Draco's eyes flashed momentarily before he pushed himself off the wall and placed himself across from her.

"I come now only because I find it useless for you to hide yourself when you have society out there eager for your return."

"How could they be eager when they think I'm dead?"

"Honey, once Potter finishes lamenting over the possible thought that he's insane, he'll come out like a driven Gryffindor and search high-and-low for you," Daphne drawled, lips formed into a perfect smirk as she sauntered further inside, leaning against the side of Serena's high-back chair.

"You might as well leave this place; it's so droll," Theodore came beside Draco, ignoring Draco's glare after his input.

Serena closed her eyes, ruminating over the possible outcomes. "How could he want me? After everything that's happened?"

"How could he not?" Daphne smirked, "In Hogwarts, you two were smitten with each other."

"...up until I betrayed him," Serena bitterly added.

"That's only what he was led to believe," Draco silently summoned a photo from the mantle and held it out to her.

It was an old picture of her and Harry, taken without either one noticing. She could vaguely remember the time when the photo had been taken. The two of them had played hooky mid-way through their seven year, and had hidden out on the far side of the lake. On their way back, the Giant Squid had risen out of the lake, and splashed Harry with a burst of water. As a result, he had unexpectedly fallen by the side of the lake.

The picture was taken of Harry, soaking wet with a bright smile on his face, right before he dragged her in with him.

"Knowing Potter, he would - at the very least - listen to you," Draco softly commented.

"You would know," Serena stroked the side of Harry's beaming wet face with her forefinger before setting it down.

She stood up and cast a glance at Draco, Theodore, and Daphne before nodding in acceptance. She would finally come out of hiding, after seven years.

"Finally," Theodore grinned, and strode out without a backwards glance.

"Idiot," Daphne rolled her eyes, but beamed at Serena before leaving as well.

"Serena," Draco watched Serena pause as she was about to make her way out of the threshold.

"Yes?"

"Potter and I may not be enemies anymore - but that does not mean that we're friends, got it?"

Serena grinned at Draco before nodding, "Whatever you say."

"I mean it, Moon. You and I may be friends, but once you two are together, I do not want to be bothered speaking with the idiot."

Serena laughed at Draco's words as she left the room and followed the familiar path that would lead her to the Apparition Point.

She would soon leave the safety of her "home", and finally face reality after seven whole years.

* * *

Harry stood over a memorial grave site dedicated to the fallen heroes in the Final Battle. He always visited this site at least twice a year, if not more.

Today had been an internal reminder for him to return - it happened to have been the night before _the event_. The evening before everything had fallen apart as a prelude to the final confrontation between him and Voldemort.

It was the most stressful, horrifying event of his life, but it was also what brought him the most relief.

_Rain fell relentlessly from the dark sky overhead. It suited the atmosphere, as tears could easily be masqueraded as fallen rain._

_"Serena?"_

_"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry."_

_"What are you talking about? What's there to be sorry for?"_

_Harry took a step forward only to be stopped when Serena held out her wand in front of him._

_The two stood still, eying each other. One in confusion, the other in sadness._

_Slowly, Harry took another tentative step forward._

_"Don't come any closer!"_

_He stopped, and a clustering, suffocating atmosphere descended on the two._

_"Why are you acting like this?"_

_A stifled sob._

_"Serena?"_

_"This...this can't continue," Serena stared at him, wand quivering from her outstretched arm, "It was only supposed to be a mission. A sense of obligation; a duty."_

_"I love you."_

_Another sob._

_"I love you."_

_"Don't do this..."_

_"I love you."_

_"...I'm sorry, Harry."_

_In quick steps, Harry covered the rest of the distance and held Serena. Her sobs magnified by their close proximity, and her wand falling limply between her fingers._

_"I love you, Serena."_

_"I do too." Serena said in between broken, ragged breaths._

_Slowly she closed her arms around him, and as her eyes fell shut, her grip on her wand regained its strength. Holding it up, she wordlessly said the spell that would inevitably betray Harry Potter that night and descend nearby Death Eaters to their location._

_"__**Morsmordre**__."_

_Surprised, Harry sprung free from their embrace and looked up to see a glowing skull in the sky._

_"I was to make you fall in love with me, Harry." Serena shakily rose up to her feet, "And when the time comes, I was to summon them to your location."_

_"No..."_

_Multiple pops of Apparition was heard in the surrounding area._

_"In return, they would allow me to see my family again."_

_Death Eaters._

_"Good bye Harry."_

_From behind Serena, a masked Death Eater came._

_"And so you shall."_

_Blood spewed forth from Serena's abdomen, eyes widened, and mouth fell agape._

_Harry hurried forward, surprise and horror evident on his face._

_"Serena!"_

_As she fell forward, Death Eaters surged forward, spells descending from their lips, each one vying to reach their Master's favorite enemy: Harry Potter._

_Despite the allotment of spells, none fell on the two. Instead it all appeared to have burned or faded away._

_Before any Death Eaters could figure out how or why, Harry Potter broke his gaze away from Serena, and looked at the incoming Death Eaters._

_Avada Kedavra green eyes glared at them. And they now knew what __**true**__ fear was._

_"You will pay."_

Harry clutched his hand into a fist. Often during these visits, he could scarcely contain the resentment, the longing, and the anger that he felt. Yes, the Final Confrontation brought them peace and much-needed relief. However, it caused him a lot of heartache. It was this feeling that often led him to tread such dark thoughts.

"I still don't understand what exactly happened _that_ night, Serena. Whenever I come here, I still think back and wonder all these 'what-if' scenarios."

Harry released a frustrated sigh, and mussed his hair before returning his attention to the grave.

"Why have you never mentioned the situation with your family? Why have you never divulged any of these secrets to me? I'm sure we could have _thought _up something. You didn't need..."

Another aggravated sound escaped his lips.

"It's done and over with - I know. Hermione and the others tell me to move on, but it's difficult."

He knelt down on the ground and brought his face close to Serena Moon's grave marker.

"What's crazy is that I still love you," Harry kissed the top of the marble stone, "You practically sent me to my death with that last betrayal. But I still love you."

Harry closed his eyes, and laid his head on top of the gravestone. Memories of the night still repeating itself after seven whole years.

What he didn't hear or see was the entrance of another visitor - one that had not set foot on the memorial grave site.

Serena Moon knew of its existence, but did not dare come. She felt responsible for instigating the Final Battle. If she came, she felt that she would be dirtying this memorial site with her presence. She was sure that the Light's Fallen Comrades wouldn't want someone of her nature to be caught here.

But she _had_ to come now.

Harry deserved to hear the complete truth after all these years.

"I won't claim _Imperius_ because it's not true. I have only myself to blame for the choices that I have made all those years ago, ones that I continue to make to this day."

Harry jolted in surprise, he froze, unsure on how to react to this unexpected visit. It was not a secret that Harry Potter frequently visited the Memorial Grave Site. However, people tended to respect his privacy when it came to this particular site. The memories alone of the war was traumatic enough, that anyone of the survivors would take offense if they dared to disrespect the grave site.

"_That time_...." Serena's voice broke, "_That time_... before I properly met you was a difficult period in my life. My family was all that I cared for. When I found them missing - taken by the Death Eaters - I was at a loss on what to do. I wanted them back _so much_."

Harry stared at Serena's grave marker. He had spent so many years trying to come to terms that she was dead. Then, out of nowhere, he _found her_. Alive and well, with all her memories in tact. With no preamble, she just started to talk - trying to explain what happened that night.

Still in disbelief of this unexpected visit, Harry stood still, with his back to her, and listened to her story.

"I didn't care about anything but for the welfare of my parents, and my little brother," Serena's voice wavered a bit in the end, lingering in the memories of her relatives, "So when I found a letter bearing the seal of the Dark Mark, I didn't hesitate in reading what they had to offer."

Serena now transfixed her gaze from the back of Harry's head toward the ground.

"_Dearest Miss Moon,_

_As you may be well aware, your dearly beloved family is within our confines. If you wish to see them again, then it would do you well to do as you are told._

_If we find you are not playing by our rules, then you surely know what will happen, do you not?_

_If this is acceptable, then meet us - alone - at the following location." _

Silence descended between them, and Serena found that she didn't know what else to say. She could continue from here, and tell him all of the details, but with each sentence that passed her lips, her body felt faint. She didn't have the stamina or the backbone for this.

"And you met them," Harry felt a cold chill go down his spine as he tried to picture Serena meeting with a group of Death Eaters, bartering for their life.

Serena didn't need to answer - they both knew the answer to that. Yes, she met with the Death Eaters. Yes, she agreed to their terms - whether it was to not tell anyone of this plan or to just be a good puppet and do as she was told. And yes, one of those conditions was to enter and plant herself firmly into Harry Potter's life, and in the end, betray him.

She did this knowingly - because it was her family. The only family she had left.

"What I did not know, Harry, was how I could become so involved with your life."

"And when the time came, you would summon the Death Eaters... Yes, I remember - you said it _that night_."

Serena drew back a bit, tears beginning to water in her eyes. She knew this was painful, but the sound of his voice was so hollow and empty...

But she had to. Harry needed to hear this to the end.

"Yes..." Serena swallowed and tried to keep the tears at bay, "_That_ was expected from my end of the bargain. But when I finally received the summons, I almost didn't go through with it. I wanted to do away with it all, and just _tell someone_. To leave everything up to chance, and... _forget._"

She couldn't take it, and the tears finally fell.

"But I couldn't think about the consequences. They were _my family_. So I risked it - I risked the chance that they may have been lying to me from the start. And now I paid for it, didn't I? My family for you..."

"And you lost both in the end."

Serena drew in a sharp breath, her eyes falling close.

"_Yes_."

When she finally opened her eyes, Harry was facing her, his face impassive as they studied her, trying to gauge her reason for being here.

"Did you regret it?"

"Risking everything for my family? No. Losing you? Yes."

"I fuckin' _trusted_ you."

"I know."

"You betrayed me."

"I know."

"I believed in you."

"I know."

"I loved you."

"I know."

"I thought you loved me, too."

"I do."

"Then why?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't."

She paused in response.

"Why did you make me believe that you were dead all this time? Why did you run away?"

"Because I thought I lost everything - no, I _did_ lose everything."

Harry looked at her - hard.

"That night, I found out that I lost everything that mattered to me. My family and my love - all in one night. The Dark Lord was not lying when he said that he had my family with him. They were - and they were dead. I found this out after my death was faked."

"...no, impossible. I was there. I felt your pulse, you were dead!"

"Harry we live in a magical world. There are all sorts of ways to fake it."

"... continue."

"Draco was with the group that staged my death, and took me away after you lost sight of my body. He explained to me that the Dark Lord had no intention of reuniting me with my family. The only way this would be possible was if I was dead. Draco had no intention of going through with that... no matter how much I wanted it to happen at that moment."

"... Malfoy hid you away," Harry deduced.

"Draco hid me in one of his chateaus, far away from the city. I did so for seven whole years."

"That bastard," Harry growled, fists clenching at the thought of Malfoy keeping this a secret for so many years.

"I had him swear not to tell - him and his friends."

"...Nott and Greengrass knew too? The whole Slytherin crew?"

"Yes..."

"They must have found that hilarious," Harry bitterly spat.

"Of course not! Okay, at first they found the secret to be amusing, but over time the novelty wore off..."

"Still..."

"They were the ones that finally convinced me to confront you."

Harry stilled at that.

"_Draco_ was the one that finally convinced me..."

"Merlin..." Harry breathed, "Why now, Serena?"

"I owed you the truth, at the very least."

"I don't know if I can trust you again."

"I know."

"So much has changed..."

"Yeah..."

"Care to try again?"

Serena blinked in surprise at the abrupt question. She _did not_ expect to be forgiven so easily. Harry laughed at her expression, sheepish and a blush marring his skin.

"I don't mean to make this easy, Serena. But I still love you."

"Me, too."

"And this time, there's no pressure from Death Eaters?"

"No there isn't..." Serena smirked.

"So there's only us to sway our decisions," Harry came a little closer.

"_Yes_."

"Good," Harry closed the distance and held her to him, arms strong and comforting as he finally held the object of his desires even after so many years.

* * *

Harry sighed into his mask - he hated these types of social functions. The masks were not as bothersome, this time. He had remembered to spell his mask to be more tolerable. However, he disliked the way the function was run - the fake smiles and annoying gossip that centered around the latest celebrity.

He was thoroughly relieved when the spotlight had finally faded away from him to some extent. He would still be hounded by the press, but they weren't as persistent as they were in the past.

"So what brings you to the Ministry," a voice intruded his thoughts, and he turned to the side, spotting a witch dressed in luminescent white and baby blue colors. A butterfly mask adorned her face.

"Besides the food?" he grinned in reply, grabbing two stems of champagne, and passing one to the witch.

"Yeah, besides the food," she chuckled, nodding in thanks at the offer, a bright smile countered his lopsided smile.

"...the entertainment," Harry easily replied, nodding his head towards the newly formed band named _The Sirens Call_.

"Alone?" she quirk formed on her lips, blue eyes twinkling in amusement, and she watched as he grinned in reply

"No, I happened to have come here with a..." he trailed off, bending down as he took her open hand, and placed a simple kiss on the back of her hand, "Beautiful witch."

"Hmm, if your beautiful witch was here, she would surely be jealous of your actions, kind sir," she giggled.

"Then I'm glad that that would be you, my dearest Serena," Harry grinned.

Just then the lights dimmed and a familiar tune was played in the crowd - a slow song that reminded him of that night when he first found her. Deciding to take the chance of risking embarrassment, Harry blurted out his request to Serena.

"Care for a dance?"

"I'd be delighted," she managed, in between her laughter, possibly from that same line of memory.

As their bodies drew close, their hands and arms winding themselves around each other, Harry felt comfortable in this sense of familiarity.

As they danced, it was as if they were walking on air. Both knew how the other body functioned - the way their feet moved in line with the other, the turn of the hips, and the angle of their arms and limbs. It was natural. It was as if they were made to be together.

And in their hearts they knew they were.

They had been separated by time for seven whole years. Despite the length of time that they had lost, the very moment they were together, it was as if no time has passed at all.

Love was all that they had left, but it was all that they needed for their relationship to work.

And work it did...

End.

* * *

I know there are suggestions for other pairings - no worries, I have taken it all and made notes on them. Unbelievably, they're still WIP.

The next one that should be posted soon is an upcoming finale of that Severus x Serena. I felt that there should be an end to it, even though it has been written to be a stand-alone fanfic.  
Another one coming up is a Harry x Serena x Draco request. With a Harry x Serena Draco x Serena fanfic that has yet to be written but just lies there taunting me.  
One more is a Tom Riddle x Serena, but that one has been written ages ago and just stopped. I've been prodding it, but so far nothing comes to mind.


	24. Moving On SeverusSerena

Title: Moving On

Rating: K+

A request continuation from Chapter 4 - "Choices" and Chapter 1 - "Give and Take".

Again, this can be seen as a stand-alone, if you wish.

Severus/Serena. Drama/Romance/Angst.

* * *

When Serena sees Severus again, her heart felt as if it would stop. It had been _so long_ since she last saw him. More than ever, she wanted to run up to him, kiss him, and ask him to take her back. But she holds onto her emotions, and wills herself not to act foolishly.

She was no longer the same Serena Moon that she once was.

She was not the bumbling, naive eighteen year old that barged into Severus Snape's life and stayed with the unloving man for five years.

She was no longer the willing and blind lovestruck woman that remained in denial about the relationship she had with him.

She was now a woman of 34, a little wiser in her years and a single mother.

"Mama, what are you doing? Is there anything interesting over there?"

Waking up from her reverie, Serena breaks her gaze from the back of Severus's figure amongst the throng of shoppers and turned to face her current love - her child, Cephas. A suiting name for her son, since he was the only one that kept her sane throughout all these years, acting as her _rock_.

Forcing a smile onto her face, she ruffled Cephas' silky black hair and stared into his blue eyes.

"No, not anymore - come, let's continue our tour of Diagon Alley."

Straightening up, Serena reached over and clasped the boy's hand and led the way - smiling fondly at his antics.

Looking back to where she last saw Severus, she wondered wistfully if he even noticed her. If he had, did he even care what became of their child?

Granted, the time she told him she was pregnant, he had coldly told her to get rid of _it_ - to get rid of Cephas. But afterward, a minute later, an hour, a year or longer, after she had left him behind - she wondered if a part of him, even a small piece, regretted his words, his actions?

She hoped so.

"Mama, you're not paying attention again!" Cephas rebuked, a small frown reminiscent of Severus' appearing on his face.

"Sorry, sorry - I won't do it again." Serena laughed and Cephas retracted his frown by tugging on his mother's arm, steering her through the throng, leading her to a nearby pet store.

Thoughts of Severus retreating back into her mind, as she forced herself to focus on the son that she unconditionally loved.

* * *

The next time that she saw Severus had been in the Leaky Cauldron two weeks later. He was still the same man that she remembered, albeit slightly older.

His charcoal black eyes remained cold and hard, his jaw stiff, and a cold mask of indifference on his face. When his eyes met hers, she felt her pulse speed up again. It had been awhile since she last saw him, even longer to have his gaze aimed at her.

Frozen, she didn't know what to do. She almost lost her composure at that moment, but forced herself to remain strong.

Instead of breaking down amidst the crowd of diners and travelers, Serena placed on a mask of indifference and nodded at Severus before turning away and moving to the back, disappearing into Diagon Alley.

Although she wanted to remain behind and try to talk to the man, she still didn't have the willpower to _talk_ to him.

So much had happened since she forced herself to walk away from him. Since she had left, there were periods in her life that she wished to do over again, wondering if there would have been any possible way to salvage her relationship with her beloved Potions Master.

But short of a time turner, she could think of no other possible solution.

"I have to make do with what I have," Serena murmured aloud, and continued with her shopping spree.

For the past ten years, she had lived in the muggle world - not wanting to do anything with the Wizarding world, in fear that she may be reminded of Severus and want to drop her current life with her son. She could not do that, not when she had forced herself to do the right thing, and refused to get rid of Cephas.

However, now - now she couldn't hide away from the life that she was thrust into. Cephas had been showing signs of his wizarding powers since the tender age of 5. Thus, she had slowly begun integrating her son into the Wizarding World - only recently had they begun to actively make trips to Diagon Alley, and any other Wizarding spots.

She knew that sooner or later, Cephas would have to return to the Wizarding World - to attend Hogwarts. And she didn't want to stop him. How could she when the magical world was a part of who they were?

She wouldn't take the Wizarding World away from Cephas, even if that meant facing Severus Snape again.

* * *

"Mama, may I have an owl?" Cephas pleaded, tugging on her robe while pointing to a beautiful reddish-brown hued Boreal Owl.

Serena grimaced when she saw the price, but swallowed the urge to turn down the hopeful boy. She would soon be seeing him off for Hogwarts, only a month away, and would be alone at their Muggle London home in Ealing. What would she do once he was gone?

"Only if you promise to owl me at least once a week," Serena thought up, thinking of a use for the owl.

"Of course!" Cephas beamed and ran into the store, intending to purchase the owl.

As he disappeared, Serenity stood and stared at the yellow-eyed owl. Stepping closer, she eyed the fowl and was amused when the owl turned its head around to fully stare at her in the face, fluttering its wings as it rose from its perch to land on her shoulder, nipping at her blond tresses.

"She likes you, ma!" Cephas grinned, coming back with a large cage and a bag of treats.

Raising her eyebrows, she eyed the paraphernalia that her son obviously bought without her consent.

"An owl has needs, you know!"

"Fine, but you're not getting anything out of me until it's time to buy school supplies!" Serena retorted, and turned around, marching back into the crowd, expecting to return back home.

Behind her, she had not noticed charcoal black eyes staring at her figure nor her son's. The eyes lingered for a few seconds more before they turned their attention elsewhere.

* * *

A few weeks later, Serena slowly began to notice that someone was watching her whenever she entered Diagon Alley. She never paid any particular attention before, having been accustomed to occasional stares. However, this time something intense lingered on her back.

Looking behind her, blue eyes widened in surprise - Severus Snape was only a few feet away from her.

How could she not notice, when all those years ago she yearned for his attention?

She froze, not knowing what to do. It wasn't like she could plainly strike up a conversation with Severus - he was the unsociable type.

Deciding to act on instinct alone, she began to turn back around, _needing_ to leave his presence. How could she face him after all these _years_?!

"You're not going to leave again, are you?" His soft baritone voice immediately making her heart melt.

It's been longer still since he last spoke to her. And longer yet, when she heard a hint of warmth in his tone.

"I..." Serena swallowed, her nerves frayed, "I have errands to run."

Clenching her fists, she began to walk away but froze when Severus spoke again.

"Shall I accompany you?"

Serena widened her eyes, especially when Severus strode forward, willingly took her arm and began to steer her through the crowd, acting as her buffer. Instinctually she moved closer to the taller man, and watched as he held her wrist gently, making sure that she was safe under his care.

His hands were rough yet warm, and as he led her, she pressed up against him, inhaling his familiar scent. It had been so _long_ since she felt his touch, and pressed his scent into the back of her memory. For a few seconds she allowed herself this reprieve until she felt him stand still. Hiding her disappointment, she stepped back and looked around, noticing that they were in a small clearing that Severus found at the center of Diagon Alley.

Without looking at the man, she dug into her robes and took out a parchment, scanning it.

"Ah, the Apothecary - I heard that the new shipment for Pepper-Up potions and dried sages came in." Serena said aloud and then turned thoughtful, "I should get some more healing balms and ointment for Cephas. Merlin knows that boy needs to be more careful..."

"Cephas, is it?"

Startled, Serena turned her attention to Severus. His eyes were focused on her, blazing with an unknown emotion that Serena couldn't quite place. As a result she stepped back, clutching the parchment close to her heart.

"Yes," Serena lowered her eyes, unable to look at the man before her.

(Please don't... don't look at me like that.) Serena pleaded inside her head, crumpling the parchment in the process.

"Hn. We should go," Severus stated, grabbing a hold of her wrist as he pulled her close to him, leading the way.

The whole day, Severus stuck close to Serena - acting as her protector and guide as he took her to the shops she needed to, paving a clear way for her. This new side to Severus unnerved her, but she didn't say anything, wanting this moment to last. However, it wasn't to be when the shops began to close and the pedestrians and shoppers had taken their leave. As they left the last store, Serena sighed and walked beside Severus, heading toward the Leaky Cauldron.

The two stood in front of the fireplace and looked at each other - or more precisely, Severus looked at her while she fiddled with the edge of one the bags in her hand.

"Thank you for accompanying me," Serena lightly blushed, as she inwardly rebuked herself for acting like a fool.

Severus simply nodded before turning back to the fireplace and throwing the floo powder, "Until next time... Serena."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she watched the Potions Professor turn back to stare at her and _smile_ before disappearing in a flash of flames.

Her heart clenched at the sight and sound that he parted her with. So long, it had been _so long_ since he was so cordial with her. Longer still since he willingly and sincerely _smiled_ at her.

(Oh Severus, what are you doing to me?)

With a resigned sigh, Serena gathered her shopping bags and left for home.

* * *

Since Cephas had left for Hogwarts, Serena found herself missing his presence. There was only so much she could do when left to her own devices. As such, Serena used the time to explore and reintegrate herself in the Wizarding World.

She took whatever free time she had from her work day, and frequently visited the Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron. On her days off, she wandered off further - at times, going to France or Bulgaria to see the odds and ends of their Wizarding culture.

On rare occasions, she would drop by Hogsmeade to visit her favorite place - the Three Broomsticks. It was here that she would sometimes find Hogwarts students stop by, chatting incessantly about the latest gossip to hit the school and the Wizarding World.

It was also here that she would run into the one man that she feared yet still desired.

"Severus." Serena looked up, her mouth going dry despite the cold butterbeer that had just run down her throat.

The man's eyes briefly lighted before dimming to a more stoic gaze as he stood in front of her table.

"Serena."

Breathing deeply, Serena tried to think of what to say. Should she invite him to sit, or ignore him? Should she even ignore him?

Before she could form a response, Severus spoke for her instead, "Is this seat taken?"

"N-no." Serena shook her head, and watched, a bit surprised, as Severus took the seat across from her, and waved Madame Rosmerta down for a glass of cold butterbeer.

Once he took a sip, he held her gaze, again that small light in his eyes flashed for a brief second, before he began to talk - beginning a casual conversation.

"How have you been, Serena?"

And just like that - everything in her head began to flutter away. Thoughts of what to think, what to say, and what to do melted away as she simply forced herself to calm down. She focused on the present - to the conversation before her.

It wasn't what she had in mind when she pictured Severus Snape entering her life again. In the days she allowed herself to think about the man, she had expected a bit more drama.

She pictured tears and agony. She expected a lot of shouting, and tense, cold moments.

She had even pictured herself breaking down, begging him to take her back.

But it wasn't like that.

Instead, here she sat with Severus Snape across from her, sipping cold butterbeer. Casually talking about inconsequential drivel, and nothing about their pasts.

It was disconcerting, but she decided to go with the flow.

"I've been fine, yourself?"

* * *

Months passed and the strange interaction between her and Severus had slowly progressed.

Nothing definite had been scheduled with their meeting - and yet, it seems to just casually occur. It would happen every two weeks, on a Saturday, at the Three Broomsticks.

Serena would sit near the back, close to the window, a cold or hot butterbeer in her hand. Then Severus would approach, ask for a seat, order the same drink as she, and begin a casual conversation with her.

Always the same, never different.

It was comforting, yet disconcerting.

(What does he want from me?) Serena closed her eyes, a bit pained as her thoughts drifted.

It was another plain Saturday, a Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts when they met again. Severus had introduced a topic that Serena could care less about.

Just as Serena was about to respond to Severus' spiel regarding the allowance of other pets to be allowed in schools - a wary voice interrupted their conversation.

"Mama?"

Serena blinked in surprise, turning to regard her blue eyed son.

"Cephas," Serena smiled, pulling the slightly resisting boy close as she held him, patting his soft black hair at the same time.

"Ma!" Cephas pulled back, a red tinge marring his cheeks.

"It's been awhile," Serena pouted.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Serena held up a butterbeer.

"Yes, but..." Cephas shot an inquisitory glance at his Potions Professor who wisely remained silent as he observed the interaction between the two.

"Ah!" Serena flushed, turning to regard Severus.

Should she introduce their true relationship with each other? Should she remain quiet about their past?

"Your mother and I have known each other in the past, Mr. Moon," Severus' baritone voice saved her from saying anything more.

And Serena felt a touch of pain, but also relief in his words.

* * *

Winter break was approaching, and Serena was wondering how she and Cephas should properly celebrate it this year.

Muggle or Wizarding?

The past two years they had been switching off, him coming home to the Muggle World, and the next of his school year spent in the company of his new found friends. Despite how much she had invested in trying to integrate Cephas to the Wizarding World, they had not given into the complete urge of following its traditions completely.

Perhaps she should go all out, and take Cephas to Wizarding London, where they could properly observe the Winter cheer?

Or perhaps, stay at home and deck their home full of dancing fairy lights, enchanted reindeers and the like? With a plethoria of Winter presents appearing at the foot of his bed come Christmas morning.

So many possibilities.

As Serena was thinking this on her trek down Diagon Alley, she nearly collided into someone who thankfully enough stopped her.

"Serena."

Serena looked up to stare at softened black eyes, almost amused if she could gather the expression on his usually stoic face.

"Severus - what are you doing here?"

He merely quirked a brow at the question, making her flush a bit.

"I mean..."

"No need for that - I'm simply passing by the Apothecary. There are only so many ingredients you can gather from the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade."

"Ah..."

"And you?"

Serena blinked in slight surprise at the inquiry. Severus' interaction with her had been more perplexing as of late. Ever since he had offered his services to escort her around Diagon Alley two years past.

"Shopping - for Winter Hols."

A strange expression passed over his eyes before it vanished as quickly as it came.

"Shall I accompany you?"

As she gazed up at him, wondering just what he was thinking beneath that constant mask that he wore, Serena found that she couldn't deny him of her company.

No matter how many years had passed, it was safe to say that she felt just as strongly for him as she had in the past.

"I'd be delighted."

He stepped closer and took a careful hold of her hand. This time, it felt incredibly warm as she felt his callused fingers enclose themselves over her digits.

* * *

"Mama," Cephas came in to the living room, holding an expression of utter delight as he stared at the decorations.

He had expected muggle decorations, and instead encountered a complete Wizarding ensemble.

"Hope you like it," Serena bent down, kissing her son's forehead.

"It's great!" Cephas dropped his trunk at the doorway and bounced inside, staring at anything and everything.

"Good, because we're not done yet," Serena grinned, seeing how his expression widened at the prospect of something more.

Wordlessly, Serena summoned a bag from the other room and had it drift right in front of him. Inside were the decorations needed for the tree that had yet to be decorated, aside from the fairy lights.

As they were decorating the tree, Cephas laughing at times at the antics of the fairies, Serena felt truly content. But sometimes she felt like something was missing - due to a certain someone.

"Oh, Mama," Cephas paused, waiting for her to focus her attention on him, "Professor Snape asked me something strange the other day."

"What's that, luv?"

"He wanted to know if it would be okay if he could properly court you," Cephas scrunched up his nose at those words.

Serena blanched - did she hear what she thought you heard?

"Cephas?" Serena called out, voice strained.

"I asked the Professor what he meant by that, and he explained," her son continued, "He said that in the past, the two of you had been together for a few years. But he hadn't treated you very well."

Cephas paused in his decorations, and turned to face his mother - blue eyes wary.

"He even told me about what caused the two of you to not be together anymore..."

Serena gasped, dropping to her knees as she gathered her son into her arms, holding him close.

"I can't believe that he wouldn't want me, mama," Cephas harshly whispered.

"Professor Snape is just... insecure," Serena fumbled for an answer, any answer. And knew that the words she sprouted wouldn't help one bit. Her son had always been a bit bright for his age.

After several tense moments, he pulled away, wiping away his tears.

"Anyways," Cephas valiantly tried to continue, "Professor explained a lot of things. He doesn't make an excuse as to why he wanted you to get rid of me. He firmly held the belief that he wouldn't make a very good father."

At this, he bit his bottom lip, his voice turning bitter. And another lengthy pause followed suit.

"But..." Cephas sighed, "After you left, and not seeing you for years, had been hard on him."

"...." Serena didn't know what to say to that. What she had been imagining in the past, could it have come true? Could Severus had really realized his feelings for her once she had left?

"It grew worse when he saw you with me in our trip to Diagon Alley." Cephas drew close and reached up to hold her hand, "He didn't realize how much you meant to him for the longest time. He's still trying to adjust, even now."

"What do you mean?"

Cephas gave out a small smile, "Exactly what I said, mama. Professor Snape doesn't want to make the same mistake he did in the past."

"And how would you know that, Cephas?"

"He told me so," Cephas blinked, as if it was a matter-of-fact.

"Oh Cephas, you can't just trust his words alone," Serena smiled sadly at her darling boy, and ruffled his hair.

"Why not, mama? He's a Professor, isn't he? Shouldn't he know the truth from the lies?"

"I... " Serena smiled wanly, "I can't deny that. But adults can make mistakes too."

"Yes, and Professor Snape wants to fix the mistake he made, doesn't he?"

"Maybe, luv, maybe," Serena couldn't deny that possibility, but the question is, should she allow him that chance?

The months that had passed had been pleasant enough. But the chance of it becoming more?

"Tell me, Cephas, would you really want someone like Professor Snape to be your father - if things work out between us?"

Cephas blinked at the question, confused before he shook his head.

"Isn't he already my father, mama?"

"I... guess you can say that. But he hasn't been a part of our lives for a long time, luv."

"Yeah," Cephas grew quiet, "That's why I can't even call him anything but 'Professor'. He's just not..."

"Cut out for the job?"

"Yeah..."

"... I don't know, Cephas. I've been used to not having him in my life. Why would you even want me to consider having your Professor court me?"

Cephas revealed a sad smile up, "I want you to be happy, mama. And when I saw you with the Professor that one time at Hogsmeade, you looked happy enough. Who's to say he can't be the one?"

"Even after everything that's happened?"

"Well," Cephas frowned at that, "It'll take some time, mama. I won't like him right away. He's a really awful Potions Professor."

At this, Serena stifled a laugh.

"But he approached me - and he _seemed_ nice enough."

"Alright, luv, I'll think about it."

* * *

It was several weeks later, before Serena gathered the courage to approach the man. She had been avoiding Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley during that span of time. Worrying about what was to be expected, or what to do when facing this new side to Severus Snape.

Really now - a _sincere, willing-to-try_ Severus Snape? It was almost laughable!

In all the years she had known and been with the infamous Potions Master, not once had she known him to be the kind of man that would give a relationship any real consideration. Merlin knows she had tried to convince him of that.

In any case, Serena finally managed to convince herself to summon up enough courage to go through with this. She had promised Cephas, after all.

"Just do this, Serena. You've done it before, you can do it again," Serena mumbled repeatedly to herself.

With a deep breath, Serena Moon, opened the doors of the Three Broomsticks that early January mid-day.

Everything looked the same as it had several weeks before. The ambiance remained the same; it held a warm atmosphere with rowdy and quiet clients mixed throughout the restaurant side of the inn.

At the back, Serena could vaguely make out a familiar figure - tall, lean, and with a long, thin head of black hair.

"Severus."

Said man slowly raised his head up, black eyes shining with untold emotions as they regarded her. In his hand was a steaming mug of butterbeer and at his side a plate full of food.

"Serena," Severus acknowledged trying to cover his surprise as he set the mug down.

"Is this seat taken?" Serena smiled a bit, eyes shining with mirth at the reminder of how it had been in the past.

For the past two and a half years they had been continuing this ritual unfailingly until recently - when her son came home claiming that _his Professor Snape_ had asked for his permission to _court_ her.

It took her a grand total of 4.5 weeks to get over the shock, and begin to seriously consider its implications. And now, she was here to give him her answer.

"No," he nodded for her to sit, and she did so, signaling Madame Rosmerta her order.

When the steaming mug of butterbeer was set in front of her, she finally chose to look up and address him.

"How have you been?"

A smirk.

"What answer would you expect me to give, Serena?"

She faltered at that, but was determined not to bend so easily to his whims.

"One that polite society would allow," she leaned back on her seat, and studied him.

A lone eyebrow lifted, an upward curl on his lips, followed by a mock salute with his mug before he took another sip.

"As fine as can be," Severus dryly replied.

She shook her head in response, amusement evident in her eyes and the grin that accompanied it. Looking outside the window, she viewed the cold outside and the now-melting snow.

"Spring will be here soon; I've decided to try and pick up a bit of gardening - maybe even wizarding photography. It would be a pleasant photograph, if I managed to take the shot of the first bloom of a Spring Flower, or one of the awakening of the spring fairies from their nest deep in the forests."

"...I never knew you to be the kind to take an interest in nature, or gardening for that matter," Severus tentatively conveyed, dark eyes cautious and questioning.

"I have changed a lot - we _both _have, I believe," Serena stared back, trying to ignore the stinging sensation in her guts and in her heart.

"Yes, I suppose we have," Severus replied back, smooth and calm as he always was. He settled his back against the booth.

"Severus..."

He looked away from his mug and stared at her, giving her his undivided attention.

"Do you suppose if things had been as they were before, we would have eventually grown to this magnitude?"

He gave pause, and considered her words. The years before she left him were always tense. He had been young back then, not caring for companionship or love. All he cared for was research and his potions.

Over time his priorities had slowly evolved, and he excruciatingly realized that he, _Severus Snape_, wanted a partner. However, he did not wish for just anyone - he wanted _Serena Moon_. The first person to love him unconditionally and reverently. The one that he - grudgingly enough - cared for as well.

It took him _so long_ to realize this - a little over a decade, even.

So as Severus sat there in the Three Broomsticks, he did not take the question lightly. And as time passed over the two, he finally came up with a suitable answer. One that he hoped would be sufficient for the younger woman.

"In terms of my career - yes. Over time, whether you had been by my side or not, my research alone would have progressed either way. I had solely evolved by my own standards in the pace that I had created for myself."

Severus gave pause and critically analyzed the expression on Serena's face. It was as he predicted - crestfallen and disappointment, but with a certain light of pride solely reserved for him.

"In terms of our social life, then no. We were far too different, and I believe, to some degree, we still are."

Severus paused to take another sip, tasting how cool the butterbeer was compared to before.

"I believe that, given the circumstances, it was better for us to part ways. It helped us to re-evaluate our lives, and give us a better understanding of who we were - are."

At this, Severus chose to lean forward and close the distance between the two of them.

"It had also helped me figure out who I was without _you_ beside me."

Having said that, Severus distanced himself away from her, but found that he could not - not when Serena grabbed a hold over a sleeve of his robes.

"And who _are_ you?" Serena looked searchingly into his charcoal black eyes, trying to figure out if what he said was what she had been waiting for all along.

"A cold, bitter man, Serena. Surely you knew that." Severus said it so casually that Serena wondered if anything could affect the man.

"And you were, even in the past," Serena said softly, a hint of sadness lacing her tone.

"I do not deny that," Severus allowed a small crack show his normal uncaring facade, revealing a side that Serena had not seen in the longest time.

"It was nothing life-altering, if you knew that already."

"There was something else that I had discovered."

"Then _tell me_ - _please_."

Serena was almost desperate to know, forgetting that she was in a public setting with a normally reserved man. All she cared for was to know the truth. To know his true feelings for her, if he was serious about what he had asked of his son. If he even cared for a real, well-intentioned relationship with her.

She was afraid of getting hurt again. She was afraid of not having her love returned. She was afraid of straying away from conformity.

She was afraid of a lot of things, but she knew... she _knew_ that if she did not take these risks, she would not be the woman she was today.

"_Unloved_."

Serena said nothing - it was simple, yet the tone sounded almost... pained.

Although simple, she had caught the meaning behind that one word: he felt loved when he was with her - cared for.

"Yes, I would imagine that you would be..."

Serena did not know how to respond to his confession. What should she say? That she did love him, care for him - to the brink of obsession. She was foolish and naive to believe that he did love her in the past - given how she was treated.

"After realizing that emotion, I felt more aware of my environment. It was colder, darker, and for a time I tolerated it." Severus was more hesitant with his wording, revealing that voicing out his true emotions and thoughts was something that he did not do often.

Serena knew that this was difficult for Severus - he was not the kind to reveal his true intentions, it was not in his nature.

"Years of solitude was something that I was used to. However, after having you at my quarters, I had grown used to the familiarity. Without you there, it was something I found _strange_ - _lonely_, even."

Severus took the time to sip at his now-cold mug, needing the quench his dry throat.

"I do not wish for that."

Serena looked at the palms of her hands after his confession. She had instantly noticed the break in his blank mask, revealing the uncertainty and nervousness of his voice. It was difficult for someone like Severus Snape to reveal any of his true feelings - he was a reclusive man by nature.

"What _do _you wish for, Severus?"

"I would think that would be obvious, Serena. I trust that Cephas had conveyed to you of my intentions over the Hols."

Severus sat back, eyes carefully assessing Serena's expression - hoping to figure out what the younger woman was feeling.

Serena stared back, a bit surprised by the abrupt admission. Severus was not usually like this, always enjoying the mind games and the dance it portrayed. He usually garnered what he wished from others by having them reveal themselves first and foremost, not the other way around. However, this was not the case - Severus had chosen to be the instigator and willingly admitted what he desired from her.

"I..." Serena was flummoxed. Never, in all her years, had she imagined Severus to act this way. Now that he had, she did not know how to react.

"What do _you_ wish for, Serena? Do you wish for things to remain the same between us?" Severus unexpectedly countered, eyes dark and sincere.

Serena drew back, casting her head aside as she thought the question over. She wished for a lot of things: Cephas' well-being at the forefront of her mind. But in terms of her relationship with Severus? It would be simple to just remain as acquaintances. However, the tension between them was palpable. It was unquestionable that they were more than just mere acquaintances.

"It would be so easy, wouldn't it? To just remain this way..." Serena wistfully conveyed her thoughts.

"It would be," Severus nodded in agreement.

With all that was said, Serena leaned forward and covered Severus' pale hand with her own warmth.

"I don't think this would be easy, however."

"No, I don't think it will."

Severus smirked, dark eyes alight with something akin to affection. And Serena knew that everything would change between them from now on.

* * *

When Serena sees Severus again, she felt her heart beat accelerate.

More than ever, she wanted to run up to him and kiss him. And so she does

There is no longer any need to reign in her emotions, and she could care less if she acted foolishly in public.

She was in love, and knew she was loved in return.

The man she loves was and remains Severus Snape.

"Severus, did you see?!"

"Yes, of course, Serena," Severus' dark eyes lighted in amusement as he carefully positioned his arms around _his wife_.

The two did not have an easy time in rectifying their relationship.

Serena was no longer the once-willing and blind lovestruck woman.

They fought and argued about a lot of views that neither were willing to back back down from. The duo were stubborn and remain so, but they were now willing to do what was necessary in making their relationship work.

They reasoned and bent to the others wills depending how serious the situation was. Choices were mutually given and decided upon by both parties.

No one was dominant over the other, they stood as equals.

It was a far cry from how their fragmented relationship was based on in the past. However, the two had thankfully moved on from that life.

They stood today in what would be one of their proudest moments in their lives.

_Their son_'s graduation day.

Cephas had proven to be supportive of his parents. He only wanted what would make his mother happy, and if that was Severus Snape, then so be it.

"Are you happy?" Severus whispered in her right ear as he held her as close as possible.

Serena thought back to the past - picturing the what-if scenarios that sprung from her mind.

As a teenager when she first began the one-sided relationship with Severus, she was desperately in love. Doting on Severus' every whim when he could care less.

As a young woman, after she made the choice of leaving Severus, she had been depressed. However, she forced herself to move on from her past and focus on her son.

Now as a mature woman of 41, so much has changed in all their lives. She found that this would be one of her proudest and happiest moments of her life.

"Quite."

End.

* * *

Cheesy ending in the end. I was hoping for something much less obvious for an ending. None came to fruition. I may or may not change this one-shot in the future.

I was happier with my original writing, but the dreaded computer botched up the last few paragraphs. It couldn't be saved.

In any case, I hope this was satisfying for those following the Severus x Serena relationship. Now that I think about it, I should put the three together for those who don't want to flip around. What do you think?

A Harry x Serena x Draco one-shot will most likely be finished before a Tom Riddle x Serena. Tom is giving me grief because of this one particular scene. H x S x D is a bit complex, but comes much easier than Tom and Serena.

I'm also hoping to find inspiration in writing with other pairings in mind, Remus x Serena in particular. Maybe even another Severus x Serena again.

Even better, something that is not a one-shot. :/


	25. Two Loves HarrySerenaDraco

Title: Two Loves

Rating: T

Romance / Angst (Character death)

Note: This story was a bit rushed and not very well thought out, but I felt kind of guilty for not writing anything for awhile now.

Taking from Usa-chan's wish for a love triangle, I decided on something along those lines: Harry x Serena, Draco x Serena.  
As you may notice they are separate.

I hope this appeases you until more one-shots come Usa-chan.

* * *

Harry watched impassively as formal robes swished by him, people ignoring his presence as they walked on by, laughing and talking amongst themselves. He didn't mind, he always was one to stand in the sidelines, wanting to remain inconspicuous - especially after all those years in Hogwarts.

It gave him a small sense of comfort to just stand in the back and watch life pass him by - being an observer instead of the object of everyone's attention. It was a nice change of pace.

Flowers were beside every pew, pure white flowed everywhere from the rug beneath his feet to the laces and pearls that dotted the church. As Harry lazily studied the decorations and the happy expressions on everyone's faces for this momentous occasion, he almost forgot the reason he was here for.

It wasn't until he heard Pachbel's "Canon in D" that he remembered and walked over to the back of the room. This way he can watch everything in peace and quiet.

The first thing he noticed were the bridesmaids and groomsmen dressed in the traditional wedding garments for Wizards. The bridesmaids were garbed in light pink while the groomsmen were in white trimmed with gray. Harry smiled at the sight of one of his best friends, Hermione, being the Maid of Honor. The Best Man was Blaise Zabini and as the two met up and walked together, he noted the tenderness that shown on Zabini's face. It seemed that he missed a few things while he was away.

Wagner's "Bridal Chorus" came next, but Harry refrained from looking at the bride no matter how much he wanted to. No, he wanted to see the expression on only one man. Looking up front, he spotted the groom, Draco Malfoy. He was dressed in the traditional black, making his blond hair stand out. His gray eyes were alight with a surprising amount of love and tenderness, the corner of his mouth twitching upward in something reminiscent to a smile. From that one look alone, Harry knew that the man was head-over-heels in love.

Content, he finally looked away and followed the procession of the bride - lovingly dressed in traditional white robes and surrounded by fairies and enchanted flowers that danced and played beside her. It was breathtakingly beautiful and looked as if it was taken out of a fairytale picture. And knowing the bride, it probably was.

Harry quietly slipped away from the back and moved toward the front, he suddenly had the urge to watch the wedding from a closer angle.

The presiding minister gave a few thoughts about love and what marriage should entail before proceeding to the exchanging of vows. He didn't listen to the words, only the expressions on the bride and groom. The emotions that flitted between the two were more than what words could ever pour out.

"_Serena_," he breathed, finally seeing her for the first time in a long time. Her angelic face had always brought a smile to his face, and he cherished every single second he spent looking at her bright blue eyes and loving smile. A smile... not meant for him.

No longer meant for him, and Harry resigned himself to staying away and simply watch. He saw the love that lit in those blue depths that once were meant for him. He saw the small caress exchange between the two as the minister spoke, and the two formed the needed exchanges to complete the vow.

But what came next, Harry could not watch, could not _bear_ to watch, and so turned his head away. No matter how much time would pass, Harry could not watch the kiss that would seal the union of man and wife between Draco Malfoy and Serena Moon. Now Draco and Serena Malfoy.

Harry was brought out of his musings from the sound of applause, and watched the blushing bride smile and laugh at their gathered friends and family before looking up into Malfoy's eyes. As he turned to watch the two of them, he tried to gather enough strength to smile at them in congratulations. He remembered the reason he was here - today would be his last day and he promised himself he would let go and move on.

Taking a deep breath, he followed the newlywed couple out of the door along with the mass, feeling a deep melancholy stir in his chest. He never knew it was this hard to move on but he had to.

Congratulations surrounded the couple from friends and family alike, and the two received them wholeheartedly.

Colin Creevey suddenly shouted out at the happy couple, finally deciding it would be time to take the wedding pictures, "Okay, look at each other and think of the one you love, and smile!"

Malfoy held Serena in his arms, the two looking at each other with so much love and intensity that his heart nearly broke. At the sight of Serena's tender smile and the light in her eyes, Harry knew that she has moved on and couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Marching forward, Harry stood in front of the two despite the flashes from the Colin's camera.

"Serena, I'm sorry, please, I love you!" Harry said in anguish, as he moved to take hold of her hand only to watch it pass through.

Tears of frustration and agony bubbled forth and cascaded down his cheeks, green eyes darkening at the knowledge that he was no longer alive.

"That's right..." Harry recalled, remembering the Final Battle. He had won his battle with Voldemort but the aftermath was a different story as he recalled his grievous injuries. No matter how much the Mediwizards, no matter how much _Serena _had tried to save him...

Casting the depressing thoughts aside, he turned to stare at the couple who were now joined at the hands as they stared at one another, smiling that same loving smile.

Harry drifted closer and hovered his hand over her cheek, trying to recall the warmth that radiated there.

"I love you, Serena. Be happy, for the both of us..." Harry whispered and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before moving away.

Casting one last sorrowful glance, Harry started for the doors, knowing that with each step he took he would fade and become nothing more than a memory.

It was time for him to move on...

* * *

Serena stared, confused, at the note she held in her hand. The Owl came from Colin Creevey that held the picture book that they commissioned for the wedding, but what came with it was a strange letter from Colin. The letter explained that he found two pictures that he believed were only for her to see.

Wondering what it was, she placed the book down and moved to the small envelope, opening the flap and taking its contents out.

On it was a Wizarding photo of her wedding day. She remembered the shot vividly as if it were a few hours ago instead of the past three weeks. Draco had his arms wrapped around her midsection with the both of them smiling at each other. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary but the next shot made her freeze in shock, almost causing her to drop the envelope. _Harry_ appeared on the photo marching forward as he tried to take her hand. She watched as his face transformed from that of desperation to one of anguish as he found that he could not touch her at all.

She turned her head away, trying to contain her tears, and tried to make out the next photo. It was the one where Draco held both her hands as they faced one another. In here she caught a small movement that she could only guess as Harry. His face was filled with despair, longing and _love_ as he drifted closer to her. His hands reached out and touched her cheek as he leaned forward, placing what she thought was a kiss on her cheek before moving away.

Staring at the two photos, Serena could only feel nothing more than her heart break at the sight.

"_Harry_..."

Closing her eyes, she clutched the photos of her past love, and hoped that wherever he was now, he would find peace.

"I'll always love you, no matter how much time passes for the both of us," Serena repeated the vow she had sworn to him the night before the Final Battle, and hoped with all her might that he could hear her somehow.

And somewhere in night sky, a gust of wind rushed pass Malfoy Manor, stirring amongst the white roses, a faint voice could be heard, "_I love you too, Serena._"

End.

* * *

Probably not my best, but what do you think?


End file.
